Sang d'Arkenstone
by Lotus-Omega
Summary: Afin de récupérer le Joyau Royal et le trône sous Erebor, la Roi est mort. Le Prince héritier Fili est mort ainsi que son frère Kili emportant avec lui l'amour jamais déclaré qu'il avait avec Tauriel. Bilbo arpente les ruines d'Esgaroth sans savoir encore que l'Arkenstone leur réserve encore des surprises. / Kiliel, Kili/Tauriel,
1. Introduction

C'est alors que Bilbo vit les yeux des nains se refermer, une paisible décision après la bataille. La mort qui avait conquis tant de nains ce jour-là, en emportant jusqu'à cinq fois le nombre d'orcs dans le chemin. La gloire de cette victoire, qui allait être chantée durant des siècles, commençait mais le cœur des survivants étaient accablés par la perte du flambeau de leur courage: celui en qui ils avaient perçu un Roi. Les guerriers si fiers et farouches, ses nains si opiniâtres et aguerris s'attroupaient autour des corps de la Famille Royale. La Lignée de Durin avait peint la route de son sang et le champ de bataille de sa gloire.

Bilbo rejoint Gandalf. Lui qui n'avait connu que des obsèques ordinaires d'hobbits morts paisiblement après une longue vie tranquille, la mort au combat, dite glorieuse, lui semblait davantage morose. Ce n'était pas de vieux tisons qui s'étaient éteints après avoir été de vives flammes mais des étincelles brillantes et majestueuses qui avaient virevolté vers la Gloire et les rêves.

Gandalf n'était pas sombre ou inquiet comme il l'aurait cru pour un proche à quelques minutes des funérailles grandioses prévues. Dans les ruines d'Esgaroth, dans ce qui devait être un promontoire ou un balcon, il parlait avec un énervement qui ne lui était pas ordinaire avec un homme d'un âge incertain. Vêtu d'une tunique rêche aux bordures satinées, cet homme portait un turban myosotis et une ceinture aux runes clinquantes. Quoiqu'il semblait être un homme dans la cinquantaine, Bilbo comprit bien vite que cette personne avait davantage en commun avec son ami et Radagast. Il avait des yeux perçants et un nez aquilins. Un long cou qui dévoilait une peau marquée de tatouages. Son regard d'aigle avait l'étoile de l'innocence et l'abime de la sagesse. Bilbo resta en retrait et l'observa. Les deux istaris* parlaient dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, apparemment n'était point de l'elfique car même le Roi Thranduil assis à leurs côtés, mettait de l'effort à faire semblant de les comprendre.

Bard arriva à travers les ruines d'une autre entrée;

-Vous m'avez demandé?

-Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mon cher, mais je crois que nous aurions besoin de l'Arkenstone avant la cérémonie. Demanda Gandalf.

-Vous m'avez expressément dit de ne pas la remettre à quiconque, surtout à quelqu'un qui l'a réclame, même vous-même, Gandalf. Dit le futur Maître de Dale avec un rictus.

-En effet, mon cher ami, mais je peux vous assurer qu'aucun de nous...du moins, Pallando et moi-même avons aucune convoitise pour le trésor qu'il représente mais ...asseyez-vous Bard, cela fait un bon jour que la bataille est finie, vous allez tomber!

Bard prit siège dans ce curieux cercle. Son visage bellissime de tueur de dragon portait les traces de la fatigue et du combat. Encore dans la même tenue couverte de sang d'orcs et de boue, il était le seul à sembler réel dans cette assemblée d'immortels.

-En fait, je ne crois pas que nous allons avoir besoin de déposer l'Arkenstone et Thorin dans une tombe, ni aucun de ceux que nous avions prévu l'inhumer aujourd'hui. Rajouta Gandalf.

-Je ne comprends pas. Répliqua Bard avec son scepticisme humain très typique.

Bard déposa son regard sévère sur chaque d'un en s'attardant spécialement sur le Roi des elfes. Le dit Pallando prit la parole solennellement :

- _La Haar-kin-stône qué vous avez dane vo-tre poche, est lié à une peuple. Shelui qui possède une haar-kin-stône, est lié à sonne pouvooir._

Bilbo prit un instant pour traduire son accent inconnu tout comme le Tueur de Dragon.

-Quand un maître d'une pierre d'arcane meurt, son pouvoir est transmissible non pas à celui à qui ont l'offre, ni à la descendance naturelle mais à celui qui se prouve comme méritant ET désireux de l'obtenir.

-Je comprends... mais qu'est-ce que cela à voir?

-La pierre d'arcane que voici n'est pas seulement lié au nain que fut Thorin ou son grand-père mais est lié au pouvoir sur son peuple, la lignée de Durin et la population d'Erebor.

-Le Joyau du roi, on sait? Désolé, Sieur, mais j'ai justement un peuple à organiser et je commence à trouver de plus en plus impertinent cette pause à mon devoir. Dit Bard en se levant.

-La réflexion suivant étant, à quoi serre une Arkenstone? Continua Pallando calme avec une voix amoureuse de la rhétorique.

-À quoi serre les émeraudes et l'or? À la beauté des couronnes et la convoitise des pauvres?

-Certes, ce ne sont pas tous les minéraux du monde qui valent le pouvoir d'une pierre d'arcane aussi puissante... Le Grenat rougeoie, l'or scintillent et le mythril n'est point destructible mais une pierre d'arcane est plus qu'un joyau royal. Plus qu'une pierre.

-Dite moi-le si ce caillou peut nourrir mon peuple et rebâtir trois cités! Dit Bard en partant.

Bard quittait la petite pièce des ruines d'Esgaroth dans laquelle ils s'étaient réunis;

-Non, mais si je vous disais qu'elle pouvait ramener un peuple des morts?

Bard freina. La folie de l'Arkenstone avait fait venir de très loin ce mage idiot. Il se retourna et Pallando tenait dans ses mains l'Arkenstone. Vite, il toucha sa besace. L'Arkenstone y était encore pourtant. La colère monta en lui : il en avait bien assez de ces jeux et de cette magie.

-Très cher, voici Mon Arkenstone. La mienne n'est rien contrairement à celle qui est dans votre poche, mon Arkenstone est lié qu'à mon pouvoir et ne pourrait sauver personne d'autres que moi-même. Je vous le demande gentiment mais, je n'ai pas fait ce voyage pour rater une des plus grandes opportunités de faire mon devoir dans ce monde.

Bard sentit que la pierre tentait de sortir de sa besace. Il leva la main du rebord et elle volait vers le magicien qui tendit le bras pour l'attraper.

-Joli.

C'est alors que Bilbo remarqua que la pierre du mage était plus petite et quelque peu difformes mais qu'elle brillait encore comme la pierre de Durin avant la bataille. La constellation qui habitait l'Arkenstone de Durin était presque éteinte, les faisceaux de lumières perçaient à peine la coque de ce joyau bleuté.

Pallando se retourna vers Gandalf :

-Si on détruit la pierre, le pouvoir se libérera. Grâce à cette force, je serais en mesure de ramener le peuple entier. Tant que leur essence de vie n'aura pas encore rejoint les Valars**.

-Tu sais ce que tu risques, Pallando mon ami? Répliqua le mage gris.

-Je subirais la colère de Saruman un autre jour. De sa blancheur est née une grande naïveté qui lui fait craindre davantage les pouvoirs obscurs de ce monde. Il va craindre ce qu'il croit supérieur à lui et blâmer tous ceux qui ne rejoignent pas sa peur. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort.

-Crois-tu vraiment que cela va fonctionner? On parle ici de centaines de nains? Vont-ils être eux-mêmes ou...

-Gandalf, j'ai une pierre d'arcane depuis six centaines d'année. Je guéris les blessés que l'on croit mort depuis des millénaires encore. Je sais que cela va marcher. À Gol'gariad, le Roi de l'Oasis a fait la même chose pour sauver son peuple et les Valars l'ont oint d'une place d'honneur à la table des héros.

-Es-tu donc certain d'en mourir? Demanda Thranduil en levant le nez.

-Non, j'ai même déjà préparé mes mots d'excuses pour Saruman. Le Roi de l'Oasis était qu'un homme au cœur pur. Il n'avait aucune expérience avec la magie. J'ai deux Arkenstone et des centaines de vies d'hommes d'expérience. Je demande juste que le moins possible de gens soient au courant. J'ai peur aussi que le pouvoir soit moins grand que je l'eus espéré. Il se pourrait que l'Arkenstone ne ramène pas tout le monde. Dit Pallando en se levant la tête baissée par le poids du devoir et le désespoir.

Il semblait pour la première fois perdre son optimisme. Ce magicien ne craignait pas la mort, ne craignait pas le courroux du maître de son ordre mais verserait une larme pour avoir transmis un espoir vain.

Le champ de bataille avait déjà été vidé. Les amas d'orcs avaient été brulés au loin afin que leurs cendres se ne se dispersent pas dans la vallée d'Esgaroth. Un grand autel avait été érigé où était exposé le Roi, les Princes Kili, Fili et les autres héros. Des fleurs entouraient leurs corps et des femmes s'étaient occupées de les laver et les changer.

Bilbo regarda le magicien bleu prendre cette direction et s'en alla voir les autres nains. Balin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur et Bombur venaient à peine de quitter leurs tenues de guerre et une fois propres, vêtus de leur tunique noire de deuil, mangeaient leur premier repas sans leurs amis. C'était encore plus triste que la mort glorieuse des nains. Cette table avec une chaise vide pour Thorin, un trou pour Kili, une assiette de trop pour Fili et un verre de trop pour Dwalin.

Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu. Dès qu'il parla de '' ramener des morts'', il dut écourter les détails en racontant sur la route. Un enthousiasme chargé de mépris, de jugement hâtif et de craintes s'empara de la confrérie de Thorin.

Ils étaient maintenant sur un ancien promontoire dont les derniers étages étaient disparus depuis Smaug et le mage bleu était déjà au milieu des centaines de corps encerclés de fleurs. Gandalf, Thranduil et Bard étaient sur un autre promontoire non loin. Il était tard. La plus part des proches en pleurs avaient quitté le futur cimetière sauf une dame.

Elle portait un voile noir qui cachait une chevelure ondulée comme une rivière aux teintes de feu. Cette dame était une guerrière et portait encore les traces du combat. Dans ses yeux noyés, Pallando comprit qu'il n'aurait pas à la chasser du rituel.

-Madame, était-il un être aimé de vous?

Elle regarda le visage blême, presque bleu d'un nain jeune. Il remarqua alors que la dame était une elfe sylvestre. Jamais il n'avait pas reconnu une elfe, la lumière qu'était habituellement la beauté des eldars avait totalement été assombrie par le chagrin. La lumière du soir et du matin n'aurait jamais pu rallumer la flamme éternelle dans ce cœur blessé : Pallando le savait, il l'avait déjà vu.

-Je crois...répondit-elle. Je n'ai jamais pu …

Sa langue coupa sa phrase, surprise que le mage lui tendit une petite Arkenstone déformée.

-Ne bougez pas et pensez fort. Pensez à cet amour, pensez à la vie.

Le mage lui sourit et caressa ses cheveux avec une tendresse paternelle indicible. Il se releva et déposa au sol le joyau du roi. Il sortit de ses manches longues un marteau à deux mains. Ce qu'elle pensa être une arme de magicien était en fait une pioche de mythril. Il s'élança et frappa l'Arkenstone un coup franc. La vallée entière fut secouée une lumière chaude, comme un tonnerre d'étoile, un éclair d'arc-en-ciel. Tauriel sentit l'Arkenstone qu'elle avait dans les mains grouiller : comme un bébé dans le ventre d'une mère, en direction du magicien bleu. Elle du la prendre à deux mains afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça , qui était-il? Des questionnements part milliers se battaient dans sa tête afin de recevoir réponse puis ses pensées revinrent à Kili . Ce nain qu'elle avait compris tout de suite et qu'elle avait senti connaître depuis de siècles. Ce qui l'avait poussé à rester à Dale le sauver, sa voix lorsqu'il était venu à son secours avant de mourir. Elle ferma les yeux avec force.

La lumière s'étendit loin dans la vallée et jusque dans le tréfonds de la terre. Cette poussiéreuse lumière nacrée fut absorbée par les corps de tous les nains mais même quelques hommes et elfes. Tauriel se leva avec effroi. Le mage bleu était tombé, mort lui aussi et l'Arkenstone devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable dans ses mains. Sentant que ses jointures allaient fendre, elle pressa et de la lumière s'échappa de ses doigts.

L'Arkenstone du mage alla de coincer entre son cou et son cœur et le mage bleu ouvrit les yeux. C'est alors qu'un grand souffle, comme un chœur qui inspire en même temps avant de changer de note, fut entendu dans la plaine. Le mage bleu lui sourit et regarda le corps auprès d'elle. Kili respirait, Fili, Dwalin, Thorin et tous les autres; torturés par la vie qui revenait à eux!

Ses genoux plièrent et avant de perdre connaissance, croisa à nouveau le regard vivant de Kili. Un regard bref plein de souffrance et d'incompréhension, un regard de vie.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

 ***Istari= Les cinq magiciens faisant partir de l'Ordre dont Saruman est le chef, Gandalf, Radagast, Pallando et un autre ( oups) sont membres. Les Istaris sont des métaphores des Archanges.**

 ****Valars= Les Valars sont des dieux dans l'Univers du Seigneur des Anneaux. On en parle surtout dans les contes inachevés, les annexes ainsi que les récits pré-Hobbit. Les personnages vivant dans l'âge de Seigneur des Anneaux et Hobbit ne vénèrent plus vraiment les dieux, exception de certains elfes et nains.**

 **N'ayez pas peur de commenter. J'ai voulu donner un style le plus possible tolkien à mon écriture par des descriptions longues et des figures de styles plus recherchée. J'espère pouvoir soutenir ce style dans les autres chapitres.**

 **Sang d'Arkenstone est un opportunité de visiter le quotidien des nains comme le Hobbit et l'introduction de Seigneur des anneaux visitaient le quotidien des semi-hommes.**

 **Autre note: J'ai choisi de commencer la narration en suivant Bilbo pour suivre le plus fidèlement la narration du livre avant de passer à l'épaule de Tauriel et suivant ce chapitre, d'autres personnages. Ce type de narration ( qui a surement un nom élaboré ) que j'aime bien dire ''caméra à l'épaule'' permet de voir l'histoire d'un point de vue semi-omniscient et de varier de ton selon l'observateur sans déborder dans les défauts structurels des histoires à la première personne.**

 ********MISE À JOUR******* Principalement des corrections légères et nombreuses. N'ayez pas peur de me souligner des erreurs évidentes et commentez!**


	2. Éveil

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien? Entendit-elle.

-Elle, elle n'est pas morte durant une journée, elle au moins! Dit une autre voix plus grave au ton d'ironie.

-Personne n'a détenu le poids de centaines de vies entre ses mains non plus. Dit un voix grave et autoritaire mais plus mélodieuse.

-Désolé de continuer le débat, mais on ne peut pas parler de ''centaines de vies'' quand tous ces gens étaient morts, Glóin.

-Elle se réveille, _Kili ashura kihjudum Tauriel_! S'exclama une fois forte, jeune et enthousiaste.

Elle commença à ouvrir les yeux, étourdie de ces voix qui lui semblaient connues mais confuses maintenant. Elle entendit quelqu'un se précipiter pieds nus dans la pièce. Le son net de pieds précipités sur des dalles de roc froid.

Ses mains étaient brulantes! Elle les leva devant elle, crispée mais ses mains avaient été attachées et ensachées. C'était des sacs de cuir remplis d'une glaise saturée de grumeaux visqueux. Sa vision s'éclaircit et elle sentit des mains se fermer sur ses poignets.

- _Tauriel, tu ne dois pas bouger les mains. Tu as été sévèrement brulée et on a du t'attacher parce que tu défaisais tout le temps tes bandages durant son sommeil._ Dit une voix familière en sandarin*.

 _-Légolas, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_ Expira Tauriel avec une voix sourde.

Comme une plume de chouette dans un battement d'aile, Kili sauta dans la pièce :

-Elle est vraiment réveillée cette fois-ci. Dit Légolas qui était assis sur le bord du lit.

-Comme si nous avions besoin de tes yeux pour comprendre cela. Rétorqua Kili, il se voulait arrogant, il aurait levé les yeux mais ne pouvait plus lever son regard d'elle en accourant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler. C'était si irréel de le voir se tenir là en tunique de nuit graisseuse, comme s'il n'avait jamais porté ses robes funèbres, le corps recousu et pansé. Il avançait vers elle, sa vision était encore trouble. Elle le voyait enrobé d'un halo argenté et bouger si lentement, comme s'il portait des ailes de lumière.

La souffrance de ses mains fut la preuve de la charnelle réalité . Ses sourcils se crispèrent et ses idées déclassées se percutèrent dans son esprit assoiffé.

-Est-ce que je pourrais tirer de l'arc à nouveau? Demanda-t-elle.

Tous rirent dans la pièce. Après trois jours dans un sommeil torturé, cette réplique était douce et innocente aux oreilles de ses nombreux soigneurs. Il y avait là les mêmes nains qui avaient tenté de guérir Kili lorsqu'il avait été empoisonné ainsi que d'autres nains vêtus de tablier de guérisseur, Kili bien sur et le mage bleu qui fumait la pipe au loin avec Gandalf. La salle lui était inconnue.

-Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle serait en forme dès bientôt, dit l'inconnu en bleu.

Elle se remémora ses derniers souvenirs;

-Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Kili approcha et racla la gorge. Légolas comprit qu'il négociait ainsi sa place sur le bord du lit. L'elfe disparu sans déférence et le jeune nain prit place afin de défaire ses liens;

-Le plus beau moment de l'histoire, c'est quand Thorin apprend qu'on a détruit l'Arkenstone pour ressusciter son peuple entier. Ridiculisa-t-il pour ensuite narrer dès le départ l'histoire bientôt légende tel qu'il avait raconté des dizaines de fois ces jours-ci.

-Mais pourquoi mes mains ont brulées? Demanda-t-elle finalement. Je suis tombée dans un feu?

Tous était charmé par son naïveté sauf Légolas, qui savait bien qu'elle s'était juste prit un gros coup sur la tête. Pallando expliqua alors :

-Le pouvoir d'une telle pierre est complexe et son apothéose est dans sa destruction. En détruisant la pierre, ceux qui étaient gouvernées par celle-ci rétribuent son pouvoir. En offrant sa vie, elle donne la vie. Si je l'avais cassé en demandant son pouvoir, j'aurais donné mon pouvoir. Si je cassais l'Arkenstone, je devais en mourir mais étant maître d'une autre pierre d'arcane. Elle garantissait ma survie. Je ne pouvais mourir donc ce que j'avais à offrir n'avait aucune valeur.

Le mage bleu prit une grande pause. Comme si cela expliquait tout, il prit une bouffée de pipe.

-Puisque je ne pouvais offrir ma vie, je devais offrir mon Arkenstone. Je te l'ai donné. Je t'ai dit de pensé à l'amour et la vie en tenant ma pierre. Quand j'ai offert ma vie à l'Arkenstone de Durin, elle a offert tes pensées à son peuple et mon Arkenstone m'a sauvé.

Il avait un regard amusé, comme un enfant qui avait enfin trouvé le mystère d'un puzzle si évident. Les Arkenstones, c'était toute sa vie. Le sens de cette énigme était encore obscur aux yeux de l'elfe. Probablement pour toutes les autres personnes dans cette pièce, même s'ils en avaient longtemps discuté, la plus part faisaient des haussements d'épaules ou des regards étranges qui traduisaient leur compréhension partiel du sujet.

-Mais je ne garantis rien pour tes mains. Je n'avais vu qu'une seule pierre d'arcane se faire briser et ça avait été avec un pique de mythril comme j'ai fait. Briser une Arkenstone à main nue, ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire.

Kili la regarda fièrement. Son frère l'avait assez taquiné avec cela : « fais attention à ce que tu lui mettras dans les mains, petits frères» mais pour lui, l'Élue de son cœur n'était pas distincte pour avoir écrabouillé un joyau dur comme le centre du monde à main nue. Il avait compris que son amour qui les avait sauvé tous. Il avait compris que cette idylle n'était pas une chimère après tout, leur amour si impromptue avait une raison d'être.

-Mais pour le moment, mise à part quelques détails intéressants, ça se guérit comme une brulure bien ordinaire. Finit Gandalf. Je crois bien que vous en aurez pleinement usage d'ici quelques semaines.

Kili venait de finir d'ouvrir un des sachets. Elle sortit une de ses mains, le contact avec l'air froid était pénible mais rien n'était plus surprenant, ni les marques d'irritation ou la surhydratation que la luminosité qui s'en échappait. Ses mains semblaient presque translucides comme du quartz beige. Ses veines étaient parcourues d'un afflux de lumière au rythme de sa respiration.

-Elles illuminent? Paniqua Tauriel.

-En fait, gente dame, Commença un nain qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elles sont réfléchissantes. Nous avons comparé les caractéristiques de la lumière de vos mains et elles se rapprochent le plus des pierres de lunes que de toutes autres lumières. Rien à surprendre, comme l'Arkenstone euhm.. les Arkenstone. En somme, elles ne s'« illuminent » pas, elles réagissent aux autres lumières. Cela doit être du...

-Merci, Klaïn. Elle vient de se réveiller, on peut arrêter de la considérer comme un sujet d'expérience. Défendit Kili en levant la main.

Le nain ainsi que sa suite d'expérimentateur s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce derechef. Tauriel regarda Kili, il comprit qu'elle voulait remettre ses mains dans les sacs. Elle avait des yeux de brebis devant le boucher, sa déroute était évidente. Leur échange de regard fut assez long et intense, qu'elle ne s'aperçu pas que Kili y cherchait un aveu sincère, ni que la pièce fut vidée. Il ne restait plus maintenant que Nori qui mélangeait dans un mortier la mixture pour ses mains et Légolas qui venait de lui tendre un bouquet d'une herbe rare. Elle était installée dans une chambre immense décorée avec des tentures fraichement nettoyées, il y avait une coiffeuse basse avec des tuniques de femmes sur un banc. Ça lui rappelait la chambre des sœurs de Légolas, une chambre de haute dame.

-Où suis-je?

-Nous avons commencé à nettoyer Erebor. Beaucoup de gens viennent louer des maisons et des quartiers, la bénédiction qui est sur cette terre attire les nains de très loin mais cette chambre est dans le cœur du palais. Nous avions besoins de beaucoup de places pour tes soigneurs et que tous les maîtres puissent examiner tes mains et comprendre.

-Toute cette chambre, rien que pour moi? Dès que je vais aller mieux, je ne prendrais pas plus que mon cabinet de capitaine.

Kili eut des yeux effrayés, il avait considéré bien des points. Les argumentations pleines de finesse et d'arrogance avec Légolas lui avaient laissé un doute dans le cœur. Si Tauriel ne l'aimait pas. Si ce n'avait été qu'une chimère légère comme un brouillard qui cache l'horizon sans le faire disparaître.

-En fait, c'est qu'un hall d'entrée mais, si tu le désires. Tu n'auras plus à résider dans quelconque cabinet…et ... ceci est en fait,...une partie de ta future demeure, si tu le souhaites...

-De quoi, un hall d'entrée?

Elle n'avait pas compris le fond de sa pensée, mais Kili l'excusa. Elle était vraiment sonnée.

-Penses-tu pouvoir marcher? Demanda-t-il.

-Kili! Reprocha Légolas.

Tauriel ,en orgueilleuse sœur qu'elle faisait, glissa ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Le lit était bas et le plancher froid. Kili se leva et lui tendit la main. Ses jambes semblaient si loin et désarticulées, comme si on lui avait rajouté une paire de genou. Il lui pointa un drôle de siège muni de roues de char. C'était un petit trône gravé qui roulait. Il la bougea jusqu'aux robes et en choisit une bleue aux broderies d'argent terni.

-On va sortir, enfile ça.

Elle se leva un peu et il réussit à l'aider à enfiler ce surcot de velours même s'il lui aurait fallu dix pouces de plus pour atteindre convenablement ses épaules. Elle réalisa alors que la toge qu'elle portait n'était pas très opaque et sentait la sueur de fièvre. Son inconscience était d'une durée plus longue qu'elle aurait imaginé. Le surcot lui donna alors, non seulement une meilleure allure mais aussi un peu de dignité. Elle se vit dans la glace. Ce n'était pas un vêtement ordinaire. Il était brodé d'argent et sertis de pierres. Tauriel réalisa qu'elle était l'invitée d'un prince.

-Tu as fait fabriquer cela pour moi? Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant dans la chaise à roues.

-En fait, ma grand-mère s'était cassé un genou à la guerre contre les orcs. Elle avait passé plusieurs mois sans pouvoir marcher. Ça n'avait pas pris trois jours à Madame Thraïn de faire concevoir ceci pour ses activités. Une reine naine ça se déplace beaucoup.

Il approcha des portes et tira une chaîne. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils traversèrent une autre pièce où il y avait de restes de nourritures pour une vingtaine de personne et un autre lit.

-Est-ce que tu as faim?

Elle regarda avec effroi le porc rôti et la bière d'orge.

-Légolas nous a fait tenir des aliments elfiques pour ton réveil. On descend les chercher?

Elle sourit. Celui-ci était disparu, comme cet autre prince devait se sentir mal à l'aise sous la montagne, parmi ces petits hirsutes. Il arrêta et se dirigea vers le lit où il avait des bottes et un manteau d'intérieur nain. Il se vêtit et elle le contempla dans pareil apparat.

-Je venais à peine de fermer l'œil. S'excusa-t-il.

-Donc, elle pointa la pièce, c'est un autre hall d'entrée.

-En fin, selon les plans c'est une salle à petit déjeuner. Généralement, c'est là où la Reine prend les repas non officiels avec ses domestiques avant d'aller au conseil des ministres.

-Nous sommes dans la chambre de la Reine?

-En fait, ma grand-mère l'a fait construire mais n'y a jamais résidé. Il y a un dragon qui est venu y habiter avant.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans son humour, nuance que l'elfe qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Il laça sa dernière botte et il la conduit dans l'autre pièce. C'était un couloir duquel on pouvait voir une partie de la ville intérieure entre les piliers. C'était bruyant dehors, comme un marché de foire. Le couloir se terminait vers le vide, Smaug avait brisé le restant de l'aile. Kili tourna dans une autre pièce. Un garde le salua quand il traversa le portique.

C'était une salle à manger ou salle de conseil autrefois mais elle était pleine de nourriture. Elle reconnu un sac de vivres elfique sur un buffet. Plusieurs gens mangeaient en parlant, il y avait des membres de la compagnie de Thorin et des nains des Monts de Fer. Ils discutaient de construction, de minage, de la guerre, de moustache, des naines et de la bière froide.

-Désolé du désordre, tu verras comme ça sera beau quand on aura fini avec les priorités.

Un des nains se racla la gorge et ils se turent fixant l'elfe qui traversait en roulant, la pièce:

-Continuez à manger, mes frères. Je serais à vous après le souper comme d'habitude pour le Conseil des Princes mais avant j'ai un paquet à livrer.

Ils étaient ébahis, comme des papillons de nuit qui scrutent la lune. Kili n'eut qu'à glisser devant le buffet et Tauriel ramassa le sac avec ses poignets.

-Désolé, tu vas devoir t'habituer. L'histoire se déforme déjà en légende! Je crois que d'en pas long, il n'y aura même plus de mage bleu dans le mythe. Qu'une elfe et deux Arkenstone. Rit-il.

Il se dirigeait vers une porte et un garde l'ouvrit. C'était un balcon qui surplombait la ville. Il y avait un rocher échoué qui pouvait faire office de table et quelques chaises. C'était le lieu de retrait du Prince depuis ces quelques jours, un promontoire isolé, tranquille en tête d'Erebor. Kili s'assit et expira son inspiration;

-Rares sont ceux qui sont morts en interrogation d'amour et qui ont vécu pour leur réponse.

Il glissa une mèche de ses cheveux derrières son oreille. Elle sourit. Ce sourire elfique qui se traduit par des joues rougies chez les nains. Elle déposa sa main ensachée sur son épaule et il se crispa :

-Pas là, la mort est douce, contrairement à la souffrance de guérir.

Il ouvrit le sac de denrées :

-Bon, j'ai convenu avec Légolas que je te ferais manger comme un enfant. Donc, c'est quoi ça?

-Du nélimad, c'est un dessert.

-Donc à la fin...et ce gros légume?

-de la laitue, on met de la tartinade de pois et on les roule.

Kili rit en tenant la pomme de laitue.

-Qu'est-ce qui a de drôle à de la laitue?

-Il y a une plante similaire qui pousse ici, si tu savais ce qu'on en fait. Rit-il en détachant une tranche. Tu n'en mangerais surtout pas. Et la tartinade de pois, c'est là bouilli jaune dans les feuilles. Ça goute meilleur que ça sent...Dit-il en l'étendant sur une feuille de laitue. J'avais un peu rien à faire et depuis trois jours ça commençait à se défraichir. Le meilleur c'est les petits bâtons en pains durs.

Il sortir le paquet de petits bâtons;

-Des limiendir? Ça se mange pas, ce sont des ustensiles. Rit-elle.

-Dans du thé c'est merveilleux. Rajouta-t-il. Et pour nous, de la laitue c'est un torchon de toilette alors imagine.

Il tendit le rouleau difforme de laitue à la tartinade de pois et elle ne put résister. Ils rirent ensemble :

-tu vas voir, nous avons pleins de petites différences raciales à découvrir et rire encore. Trois jours avec ton merveilleux frère par adoption, j'en ai découvert beaucoup.

-Je n'ai pas été adoptée par le Roi, mes parents m'ont offert en service au roi, au lieu de payer leur obligation avant de mourir au combat. J'ai du faire mes preuves pour ne pas être une servante. Une Adoption royale, c'est un euphémisme incertain.

-Mais je préfère me dire qu'il te voit comme une petite sœur qu'autrement. Dit-il en versant un verre .

-Il est vrai que Légolas a toujours eu ce genre de considération avec moi. Je suis arrivée peu de temps après que sa mère décède et nous allions courir après les gardes dans les bois. On se faisait toujours prendre. Jusqu'au moment où nous nous les surprendrions et ils m'engagèrent. Il est devenu guerrier que pour me suivre finalement... quand il aurait pu être qu'un prince...

-Tu es bonne effectivement pour surprendre les gens, lui sourit-il en approchant le verre de sa bouche.

Elle avait passé sa vie au service de la royauté. Thranduil et Légolas l'avaient dirigé toute sa vie. Comme le garçonnet qui remarque que sa sœur est une fille, un jour Légolas avait levé, voir descendu, les yeux sur elle et l'avait convoité. Il avait commencé à organiser des patrouilles et prendre des risques pour s'approcher d'elle. Ça l'avait intéressé durant un temps, être l'objet de désir d'un prince, elle humble l'elfe sylvestre.

Elle n'avait rien du prouver à Kili. Elle n'avait jamais été dans l'ombre et n'avait pas eu à grader des échelons. Elle avait tué des araignées et elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait rien dans son pantalon à craindre et tout avait commencé, naturellement. Elle était servi par lui et elle n'avait jusqu'alors rien offert. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle était moins rationnelle qu'à son habitude. Cela devait faire un certain moment qu'elle avait fini de manger et elle le regardait. Il était fatigué mais heureux. Il regardait en bas les travaux. Elle s'approcha de lui et murmura son nom. Elle était maintenant proche de son visage et il ne dut que tendre le coup pour l'embrasser.

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et elle, de concert, lui écrasa un sac de cuir sur la joue.

Il s'esclaffa en lui prenant ses deux petits poings ensachés :

-Je t'ai fait faire des gants, ils devraient être prêts bientôt. Rit-il.

Il approcha son visage de nouveau et elle serra ses mains à travers les sacs remplis d'onguents en lui offrant un second baiser.

-Je pense que je pourrais passer la journée à faire ça. Sourit-il.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

 ***sandarin= dialecte elfique commun**

 ******MISE À JOUR***Corrections mineures mais (OMG) nombreuses. N'Hésitez pas à commenter des erreurs ou des impressions!**


	3. Ensuite

Ils entendirent des pas lourds et un chambellan héla dans le portique :

-Prince Kili, le Roi Thorin souhaite s'entretenir avec vous et la Sauveuse Tauriel!

Il leva les yeux :

-Il aime la cérémonie...chuchota-t-il. Ou peut-être est-ce la cérémonie qui l'aime.

Un rassemblement de douze nains entouraient le jeune Roi et quatre gardes en armures de plaques , des conseillers et des gardes coursiers. Thorin semblait épuisé mais fier. Il portait les couronnes de jadis et des habits d'apparats aussi lourds qu'une armure, décorés d'épaulettes à gemmes et de grèves. On pouvait lire dans son expression la légèreté de la victoire et la lourdeur des nouvelles charges princières.

-Très heureux de te voir mon neveu, Dame Tauriel heureuse de vous voir en santé.

-Je ne suis point une dame.

-Aux yeux des nains, toutes les femmes sont des dames car elles ne sont point des mâles! Rit-il en prenant siège. Désolé, de la non formalité de cette discussion, mes obligations m'obligent à suivre un agenda serré de rencontres.

-Que m'en déplaise, répliqua-t-elle

-Je dois vous , tous les deux, vous informez officiellement qu'il va y avoir une grande cérémonie

-À pas encore mon oncle! Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'y a que ça des grandes cérémonies!

-Viendras une époque que tu te lasseras des fêtes et des cérémonies somptueuses, mais pour le moment, je suis très solennellement honoré d'informer notre amie, Dame Tauriel des termes de cette cérémonie.

Elle reprit son air sérieux qui lui était habituel. Le visage de nacre troublé de cernes et de sourcils sceptiques.

-Afin de rétribuer la faveur que vous avez offerte à mon peuple, je vais vous octroyer le Titre Chevalière de l'Arkenstone. Un titre purement honorifique qui vous donnera le droit de propriété dans les landes d'Esgaroth ou sous la Montagne et une rente de 1000 croissants d'or. Comme décidé par le Conseil des Princes hier matin.

-Mais Thorin, ...Roi-Thorin, je ne crois pas que mon exploit ne mérite autant de gloire. J'ai tué des orcs comme autant de guerriers et j'ai été au bon moment, au bon endroit pour... que dire... je ne crois pas que je mérite un honneur quelconque... Vous êtes en vie, ça me suffit...

Thorin déposa une main sur son épaule :

-Pallando m'a dit que vous ne compreniez pas encore la portée de votre geste et vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre pour recevoir une médaille. Vous apprendrez que chez les nains, les gestes de valeur sont toujours récompensés.

-J'ai saisi que cela avait entrainé la résurrection de la majorité des héros tombés au combat mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait exprès ou que j'eusse risqué ma vie! Je crois que le mage bleu à davantage mis sa vie en péril que moi.

-Pallando aura ses hommages lui aussi. Je sais que , à ce qu'on m'a dit, l'humilité des elfes derrière leur évidente vanité, t'empêche de comprendre l'héroïsme de ton acte mais celui-ci doit être récompensé. Non seulement parce qu'en tant qu' ancien ennemi et nain, je te suis redevable mais en tant que Roi, je dois reconnaître et récompenser la légende que tu deviendras.

Il prit une pause :

-Kili vous le dira, mais peu avant la bataille. L'or du trésor, la folie de mes pères s'étaient accrochées à mon cœur et brouilla mon esprit. Comme la voix du dragon me répétait dans ma tête ses idées impures, je combattis cette force ancestrale. Suivant ce combat que j'ai eu la volonté de reprendre la couronne sur ma tête, non celle fait d'argent et de pierre, mais celle faite d'honneur et de loyauté envers mon peuple et que j'inspirai les troupes au combat. Je n'avais pas prévu de vivre après avoir pourfendu le Profanateur. J'ai même du sacrifier mon sang pour l'abattre. Après avoir combattu la maladie de mes pères et venger leur sang, en un battement de cil, je me savais sur le point de m'éteindre mais en nain accompli digne de rejoindre ses pères et briller à leurs côtés...

Tauriel regarda Kili, barbe aux genoux abasourdis : il ne semblait pas avoir entendu pareille confidences :

-Ce la faisant, quand mon peuple en chagrin s'était réuni pour inhumer les corps des héros de la désolation de Smaug. Un mage a mis sa vie dans les mains de l'amour d'une elfe, avant de briser ce qui était autrefois, le joyau du Roi. En brisant ce pouvoir du passé, un nouveau royaume naquit. Vous êtes en droit de ne pas accepter la gloire, vous êtes en droit de comprendre plus tard la profondeur de votre acte mais ce soir, vous recevrez ce titre car l'Histoire n'oubliera pas pareil fondement d'une société nouvelle. Notre peuple est de moins nombreux qu'il ne le fut. Erebor a tombé, la Moria a tombé, les Montagnes bleues ont connu la famine et la maladie... En comptant avec les Seigneurs des sept familles, presque la moitié des nains vivants sur la Terre du Milieu vous doivent la vie.

Thorin se leva et sourit en vidant le verre de son neveu :

-Je commence à m'y faire à ce genre de discours. Il regarda son neveu. J'ai des nouvelles de ma sœur, votre mère. Elle et toute la colonie sont en route. Ils devraient être là d'ici un mois.

Il sursauta :

-A-t-elle rien dit d'autre?

-Elle s'est inquiété sur votre condition mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux attendre un bon repas en famille pour lui réciter toute notre aventure.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et salua Tauriel. Le roi croisa un nain coursier qui s'inclina à son passage. Le nain s'inclina de nouveau devant Kili en citant son titre et son nom puis s'inclina devant Tauriel en tendant une petite boîte longue:

-Directement de l'artisan maroquinier, selon la commande. Dit le jeune nain en ne levant pas la tête.

-Merci, Kilthor. Tu remercieras de nouveau le maître artisan de sa rapidité.

Il lui remit un petit sachet de pièce.

-Il fait dire que cet accomplissement ne vaut en rien la bonté du bénéficiaire.

Le jeune nain rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles recula encore incliné puis sorti de la pièce en courant le regard curieux vers Tauriel. L'elfe était pétrifiée et regarda la boîte sur la table.

-Je vais m'y faire, Fili n'arrête pas de me le dire mais ils risquent d'être encore plus polis avec toi. Il n'y a pas une famille naine qui ne ressent pas un lot de redevance...

-Je dois comprendre que je ne peux rien faire contre cette renommée inutile?

Kili ouvrit la boîte. Il y avait des gants en daim doux et légèrement brodés.

Il détacha les sachets aux mains de l'elfe et nettoya ses mains avec une feuille de laitue;

-Je te l'ai dit que c'est bizarre que vous mangiez cela! Rit-il.

Il sortit une petite flasque et mit un pois d'onguent dans chaque doigt et un peu sur la paume. Il l'aida à enfiler les gants. Ça lui faisait souffrir quand elle forçait pour rentrer mais après quoi elle se sentait plus à l'aise pour toucher des objets. Elle n'aimait pas les gants, même l'hiver. Ça entravait trop la dextérité mais avec ce genre de gant qu'elle aurait pu lancer du couteau ou tirer à l'arc toute sa vie avec.

-Les elfes ont à apprendre au sujet de vos gants. Ils sont parfaits.

Elle reprit où elle en était et caressa la joue de Kili en souriant bêtement. Non seulement c'était doux de le toucher car les gants ne lui donnaient pas l'impression de caresser des vessies de chèvre pleine de graisse, mais parce qu'elle réalisa qu'elle aimait un nain : un nain moins hirsutes, bon archer et particulièrement beau, mais un nain.

Elle ne s'était jamais encore attardée à la nature de son attraction. Elle l'avait suivi sans se freiner. Cela avait du paraître comme du zèle de poursuivre ce groupe de prisonniers suivis d'orcs mais elle venait de comprendre que c'est lui, juste lui qu'elle avait suivi. Elle était aberrée que le Roi laisse passer ses orcs, oui. Cela faisait un certain temps que le Roi était devenu moins agressif dans ces interventions mais elle aurait voulu les ramener et pouvoir aller lui causer à sa cellule pour encore les cents années d'emprisonnement que Thranduil leur avait promis. Elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Perdre cette petite étoile qui brillait dans ses yeux même dans le tréfonds des cachots...

Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Il ne prit pas la peine de ranger quoique ce soit et la poussa jusque dans la salle à manger, retourna dans le couloir et un garde ouvrit la porte du salon à déjeuner;

-Penses-tu que je puisse avoir de l'eau?

-Pour boire, il y a plein d'autres choses si tu veux. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je pensais, en fait, pour me laver un peu.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'on a encore trouvé de bain, Dormis, ta femme de chambre en à chercher. Sinon, on peut aller à la source d'eau chaude directement mais ça prend au moins une heure descendre là-bas mais je peux faire monter des...

-demain alors.

Elle s'agrippa au bord de la chaise;

-Mes jambes ont toujours été de fidèles suivants, c'est une telle souffrance cette trahison. Dit-elle comme une blague en transigeant dans le lit.

Elle remarqua que les draps avaient été changées, que de nouvelles robes avaient été rajoutées à sa disposition, la plus part des matériels de soins aussi. Cela avait davantage l'air d'être une vraie chambre.

-Je vais être à côté, je vais garder la porte ouverte si tu te grattes en ton sommeil je vais l'entendre.

Elle s'étendit et elle vit son petit lit de fortune dans le salon;

-C'est toi le prince et c'est moi qui a droit au grand matelas de plume?

-Pas de caprice d'héroïne avec moi, Chevalière! Tous ont mis un maximum d'effort pour t'offrir un habitacle parfait pour ta guérison! Et après dix poulets et trente dindes sauvages, il ne restait pas assez de plumes pour un deuxième!

-Le matelas serait moins grand si tu serais là avec moi. Osa-t-elle.

Elle le fixa et réalisa qu'elle avait dû prendre un vrai coup sur la tête. Jamais de vie d'elfe elle n'avait aussi clairement édicté ses intentions. Il la fixa :

-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais je ne crois pas que si je m'allonge avec toi aucun de nous aura le repos qu'il se doit.

Il vînt tout de même à elle et vient déposer un baiser, tendre et chaud sur ses lèvres;

-J'ai cru comprendre que chez les elfes. Le corps est comme une aventure qu'on partage avec qui nous semble le meilleur allier vers l'accomplissement de notre quête. Chez les nains, les femmes sont trop importantes pour être expérimentées de la sorte. Lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle avait un regard qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il la trouvait mignonne avec cette naïveté nouvelle.

-Nous avons une cérémonie ce soir, tâchons de dormir un peu. La discussion sur nos différends culturels sera longue et pour un autre jour.

Il se tourna et elle dit :

-Je sais que les autres peuples se plaisent à répandre ses histoires. Les demi-elfes, les numenoriens et les exilés, tous ses sangs elfiques qui sèment à tout vent... mais de règle générale, les elfes qui ne se sont jamais mariés vont mourir vierges.

Elle baissa les yeux et Kili répondit :

-les demi-elfes, les numenoriens, les exilés ET Légolas. Si tu savais combien de verres de liqueur j'ai dû lui faire gouter pour qu'il me raconte tout cela! Toute une vie , ce prince!

Tauriel eut des gros yeux de surprise;

-J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait une amante mais de là à me la cacher.

-La? Les! Rajouta le nain en venant s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Il m'a dit qu'il se faisait presque violer par les courtisanes quand il se lavait dans vos pluies sous la caverne et qu'il devait se mettre en armure le plus tôt possible le matin sinon ses femmes de chambre le passaient le temps de le dire!

Tauriel venait de comprendre quelque chose;

-Ça explique pourquoi il prenait toujours un temps épouvantable à se laver!

Ils rirent :

-Mon frère c'est pareil. Il a toujours eu des queues de femmes devant son lit. Même en aventure, s'il y avait une paire de … hum.. dans notre sillage, il fallait toujours qui se la fasse …

-Mais dans votre peuple ne considère-t-il pas les femmes importantes?

Il sourit;

-Tu introduis très bien ma conclusion : nos deux peuples considèrent les alliances entre hommes et femmes avec beaucoup de considération, le mariage est très sacré, plus que chez les hommes qui ont une vie si courte... mais les beaux princes héritiers peuvent déguster avant de commander un plat!

-Je n'imagine pas ce que cela aurait été s'il avait été beau comme toi! Sourit-elle.

-Nah! Fili est plus beau avec son châtain de barbe et ses yeux bleus comme notre père. Moi j'ai le trait de Durin, crin noir et yeux sévère. Je fais peur aux naines parce que je ressemble aux Rois d'Antan.

-Ça m'étonne que ça fasse peur, j'aurais cru que les ''femelles'' comme dirait le Roi, soient attirés par les traits royaux?

Kili eut un petit rire;

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre à cela...

Il déposa un baiser sonore sur son front;

-Allez, Dame Tauriel, le sommeil vous attend. On vous fera réveiller à l'heure.


	4. Tractations

Bilbo était occupé depuis quelques jours à faire le pigeon voyageur entre le Roi Thranduil campé à Esgaroth et le Roi Thorin. Il était un messager de confiance qui savait bien traduire la pensée des deux rois. Il était au cœur d'un débat profond dans lequel il n'avait pas un mot à dire. Qu'est-ce que les hobbits pourraient bien comprendre des mariages entre anciens ennemis? L'amour entre Tauriel et Kili était sans équivoque, le Roi Thranduil l'avait confirmé et le monde entier avait pu le voir explosé il y a presque quatre jours de cela!

C'était une première et ces deux esprits bornés ne pouvaient accepter la venue d'un mariage aussi improbable. Deuxième héritier du trône de Durin et une elfe de caste militaire. Deux sangs qui n'avaient jamais été mélangés, une immortelle et un nain. Il débattait mais Thorin avait été clair :

 _« -Nous savons que Tauriel a un amour réel, mais si elle veut profiter de la vie qu'elle a offert à mon neveu elle devra consentir à un mariage._ Avait déclaré Thorin

 _-Tauriel vivra des siècles suivants la mort de votre neveu. N'est-ce pas un grand sacrifice de se dédier qu'à un seul homme qui ne dura pas toute sa vie?_

 _-Et votre femme, malgré la promesse d'une éternelle vie n'est-elle pas morte bien avant vous?_ Avait répliqué le Roi sous la Montagne.

La remarque avait été utilement douloureuse, le Roi des elfes put changer de sujet :

 _-Mais pourquoi en faire un mariage officiel?_

 _-J'ai cru comprendre que chez les elfes, le couple n'est pas éternel. Les couples se forment au rythme des aventures, entre les passions et les pardons s'il n'y a pas de mariage. Chez les nains, les femmes sont plus rares. Il y a beaucoup de compétition entre les mâles et bien d'entre nous n'auront jamais d'épouse ni même de lueur d'amour. Quand une naine choisi un nain, elle se réserve à lui et entretiendra le sang de leur deux lignées. Le mariage est un privilège immense et est aussi un signe que la compétition est finie. SI Tauriel n'épouse pas mon neveu, elle sera toujours convoitée par d'autres nains et je ne peux pas accueillir pareilles discordes dans mon royaume._

 _-et si elle décide de partir et revenir vers moi?_ Avait sortit Thranduil bientôt à court d'objections.

 _-Je lui laisse cette liberté mais je ne crois pas qu'elle avait ça en tête lorsque mon joyau fut détruit ._

 _-Et si cette alliance ne fait aucun descendant?_

 _-et alors! J'ai un autre neveu qui plait bien aux femmes et je m'arrangerais qu'il ne mari pas une elfe lui aussi! En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'argumente encore avec vous. N'avez-vous pas bannie Tauriel de votre royaume? Elle n'est, donc, plus votre sujet et ses parents ont révolu leur autorité sur elle? Si vous refusez cette opportunité de forger des liens politiques puissants , ça sera encore plus long pour récupérer vos gemmes blanches. »_ Répéta le hobbit.

-M'a-t-il vraiment menacé de la sorte? Demanda le Roi des elfes au hobbit.

-Ça avait plus le ton d'une moquerie, messire. Répliqua le Hobbit qui était lassé de devoir interpréter les tons de ses monarques. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'attendre à une réponse immédiate mais il m'a confirmé que si vous veniez à la cérémonie de ce soir pour l'adoubement de Tauriel, il considérera cela comme l'approbation d'un éventuel pacte d'alliance.

-Merci, hobbit. Je réfléchirais à cette offre. Prenez nourriture à ma table avant de partir pour vous récompenser de votre temps. Votre douceur de langue a surement évité maintes guerres ces jours-ci.

Il commença à se lasser de la routine. Des milliers de grands gens, nains et elfes qui affluaient de partout, aucune tâche précise et des sourires en coin. La paix était revenue et il s'ennuyait de Cul-de-sac mais l'intrigue de cette histoire gardait son sac de voyage dans le fond du placard. Il se donna un mois encore avant de se décider à partir.

Tauriel fut réveillée à la dernière minute. Dormis, sa domestique de chambre était là et écoutait le soigneur. Il parlait de comment laver ses mains et de ne pas les exposer à la chaleur de l'eau.

Elle leva un œil, auprès de l'âtre il y avait un bain fait dans un grand tonneau et la vaillante nain y versa un dernier chaudron d'eau chaude;

-Belle dame, il était temps. Dans un tour de forge, j'allais vous réveiller, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps pour la cérémonie.

Elle se leva. Ses jambes étaient encore engourdies mais elle réussit à se rendre lentement jusqu'au bain. Elles étaient maintenant seules dans la pièce et elle avait bien hâte d'enlever cette tunique qui sentait la maladie. Elle garda ses gants, lui donna une allure très ridicule :

-gardez les mains hors de l'eau, voici une brosse .

Elle avait cloué une brosse à poil doux sur une branche pour l'aider à laver son dos et ses pieds. Les nains utilisaient un savon étrange qui ressemblait à de la graisse de volailles mais sentait les champignons des bois ou peut-être le thym. La naine lui versa un verre d'eau chaude sur sa tête et elle aurait cru que cela sentait la lavande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce savon pour que ça sente drôle comme ça?

-Il est un peu vieux, il a dû prendre les odeurs des herbes qu'il avait autour. Je pourrais toujours vous faire faire du pain de lait de chèvre si vous préférez?

-En fait, c'est intéressant.

-Tant que les maîtres sont heureux! Dit-elle en riant. Faut pas trainer, faudra déjà avoir fini et c'est une longue tignasse à sécher!

Ainsi, la capitaine de la garde qu'elle fut, habituée au devoir et faire ses preuves, fut dorloté par ses guérisseurs, sa femme de chambre naine qui savait tout sur les tissus, les cheveux et les bijoux. Elle fit sécher ses cheveux avec une barre de fer chaud et des huiles de noix. Ce qui aurait pris des heures en courant dans la forêt, ne prit que quelques minutes à sécher avec cet instrument. Elle lui fit des tresses décorées de perles pendant qu'elle choisissait sa tenue.

-C'est sur que le choix est difficile mais vous devez comprendre que ces couleurs représentent des choix.

-Comment ça?

-Le vert, c'est la couleur de votre peuple. C'était votre habit du passé. Le blanc c'est beau et pure mais Malkor! que c'est salissant, surtout à un banquet de nain! Ah-ha! Le bleu est un bon choix, c'est la couleur du Roi. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Le rouge c'est beau mais je crois que la robe sera trop courte malgré les ajustements que j'ai fait.

Kili portait du bleu maintenant.

Elle essaya la robe bleue. Elle aussi lui arriva aux chevilles, comme une robe d'enfant. La verte était bien mais les épaules étaient trop larges et les bras courts. La blanche était coupée dans la diagonale du textile, cintrant sa taille et les manches luxueuses et longues tombaient bien.

-Cette robe avait une traîne de quatre pieds mais pour vous, c'est parfait pour danser.

Elle ressemblait au portrait de la Reine des elfes d'antan qu'il y avait dans un de ces couloirs solitaires. Dormis lui rajouta des pendentifs d'oreilles . Les naines comme les elfes ne se perçaient pas les oreilles comme les humaines ( et les Uruk). Les naines avaient ces petites chaines ou ruban avec des breloques pour décorer leur nuque depuis les oreilles. C'était le seule bijou destiné qu'aux femmes chez les nains. Probablement la seule façon de se distinguer car sans s'attarder leur ton et leur profondeur de regard, tous les nains de plus de cent ans semblaient mâles avec leur barbe tressée bien fournie. Dormis retourna dans la penderie et sortit d'un petit coffre des bracelets d'argent.

-Je les ai vu tout à l'heure. Je trouvais ça gros pour des bagues et petit pour des gourmettes mais pour la largeur de vos mains, ça me semble idéal. Ça devait être des bracelets de bébés.

Tauriel plia ses doigts et les bracelets passèrent bien sur ses poignets:

-J'en connais un qui ne va pas payer cher pour des bijoux! Rit-elle en inclinant le miroir vers l'elfe.

-C'est très...blanc. S'obligea-t-elle à commenter. Mais si aucun nain ne m'éclabousse, je saurais vous la rendre en parfait état.

La naine alla chercher la ceinture de taille de la robe bleue et compléta la tenue :

-comme ça tu as moins l'air d'une mariée! Rit-elle.

Elle sourit :

-On a pris mes chaussures.

-Oui, elle était ne si mauvais état qu'elles n'ont pas survécu au ménage. Je vous ai fait des chaussons!

C'était une semelle de cuir résistant avec un chausson de soierie brune avec des rubans pour les chevilles. C'était enfantin. Chez les elfes, seulement les bambins portaient autre chose que des bottes mais c'était probablement la meilleure chose ici, si Dormis lui avait fait. Chez elles durant les fêtes, on ne portait pas de chaussures. Les planchers étaient chauds et propres et c'était facile pour danser. Ici, des chaussures étaient essentielles partout.

Une fois prête elle lui approcha la chaise à roue :

-Je vois que vous allez mieux mais la route est longue, ce chemin épargnée vous donnera plus d'énergie pour la soirée qui sera longue aussi.

 ********MISE À JOUR******* quelques corrections mineurs mais nombreuses! N'Hésitez pas à commenter si vous aimez!**


	5. Promesse d'éternité

Elle déambula dans la ville. Tauriel avait reçu domicile dans une partie bien conservée mais il fallait passer à travers des débris et des systèmes à contrepoids pour monter dans la salle de réception du palais. On la déposa dans un boudoir où se tenait Pallando.

Ils attendirent un signal et ils passèrent l'autre côté des murs qui étaient les coulisses d'une scène, afin de recevoir une médaille honorifique ainsi qu'une hache d'apparat fraichement forgées. Elle était étouffée par la foule et la pression dans l'air. Ça lui parut si rapide. On pouvait voir dans la foule non loin, Thranduil, Légolas et une troupe d'officiers et hauts conseillers, la Compagnie, Gandalf et Bilbo. Kili était manquant. Lorsque Thorin finit son discours, il tendit la main vers une des coulisses. Son prince arriva pour l'escorter et il vînt prendre sa main délicatement pour l'amener dans la salle à manger non loin.

-Tu as l'air toute pâle.

-Je n'avais jamais vu autant de gens en même temps et je pense que ça me dépasse encore un peu.

-Imagines-moi, j'ai vu mon monde se détruire et mon dernier souvenir avant de mourir fut de t'entendre souffrir. Je me réveille et on s'incline devant moi et on doit m'appeler Prince.

Elle sourit en prenant appuis sur son bras. Ce nain avait la prose dans mon bouche comme son oncle l'autorité :

-Je me sens pas bien. Je ne crois pas que je puisse affronter une soirée de convenabilités sociales.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lever ton verre durant le _Hail_ au roi et nous serons libres.

Ils arrivèrent parmi les premiers. La table avait une forme spiralesque, comme un coquillage. Il n'y avait donc ni place supérieure, ni bout ni fond, le siège le plus haut était au milieu, dos au mur.

Ils prirent siège dans un deuxième cercle près du trône et près de trois cents nains, elfes et hommes se débattirent des sièges. Kili voyait qu'elle commençait un malaise, une angoisse des foules surement. Elle fut ravie de la présence de visages familiers dont Bilbo et Fili qui avait les commentaires adroits pour donner le sourire.

Thorin arriva devant son siège et les nains tapèrent avec une cuillère à sauce, couteau à poisson ou hache à fromage sur leur bock ou leur verre. Thorin avait une magnifique corne à boire qu'il remplit de bière rousse d'un cruchon des plus luxueux:

-À Erebor et son peuple!

- _Hail Thorin!_

-Et à Dame Tauriel, sans quoi ce buffet serait dans un autre monde!

 _-Hail Tauriel!_

Elle leva son verre vide par politesse en faussant un sourire.

-Au mage bleu, Pallando. Que son chemin soit guidé vers une destinée aussi grande que le péril qu'il a risqué à notre attention

- _Hail Pallando_!

Ses mains commençaient à bruler et ses yeux allaient pleurer. Les nains ne mangeaient pas avec discipline, les gens allaient de place en place et piquaient dans n'importe quel plat. Tauriel ne savait pas que les foules l'angoissaient à ce point. N'en avait-elle pas déjà traversée? Elle s'interrogea. Elle avait regardé des foules, saturé de coups des foules d'araignées, avait pris rang dans des patrouilles nombreuses mais effectivement; les salles de banquets pleines, les pistes de danses remplies, les attroupements de citoyens, elle avait toujours évité.

Ça devait être sa faiblesse passagère. Elle regarda Kili avec un regard qui suggérait la fuite. Kili connaissait les bons couloirs et pu même récupérer la chaise à roue;

-Je ne crois pas que c'est essentiel, je peux marcher. S'entêta-t-elle.

-Ah oui, mais c'est nettement plus amusant de dévaler des pentes avec ça, s'amusa-t-il.

Il la conduisit autre part :

-Je voulais te montrer cela.

Il descendit la chaîne et la porte d'un beau salon s'ouvrit. Il y avait des armures, des livres et des œuvres d'arts, il passa dans un portique où il y avait une « salle à petit déjeuner » impeccable et après cela une chambre à coucher avec un balcon qui menait sur la ville avec des points de lumière extérieure. Le lit était grand, vastement grand pour deux personnes. Il y avait de grandes armoires, une coiffeuse, un cabinet, un âtre et l'ouverture vers ce qui lui semblait une chute d'eau.

-C'est très bien restauré ici. S'impressionna-t-elle. C'est ta vraie chambre?

-Pour le moment, personne ne sait vraiment qui va vivre ici. Les architectes pensaient que Thorin l'aurait prise dès le début mais...

Tauriel se leva et alla voir les puits de lumières. C'était des petits trous dans la cavité de la montagne qui pointait directement dans les rayons des étoiles. Elle dansotta dans ses rayons et ne put cacher sa joie.

« ainsi danse-t-elle dans un autre monde très loin, sous la lumière des étoiles » se dit-il.

-Tu aimes? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-C'est pour moi? Dit-elle avec son sérieux habituel.

-En fait, tu as droit de prendre propriété dans Erebor ou la Plaine, à venant ton titre mais ici c'est le palais. Dit-il en approchant

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur mais elle semblait comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il inspira un grand coup et sorti un petit objet de sa poche. Il avança d'un bon pas vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il portait des bottes à semelles de trois pouces et ses yeux arrivaient maintenant jusqu'au menton, mais rien n'allait diminuer le sérieux de sa proposition. Ni son regard de biche, ni le 8 pouces qui lui manquait pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu veux rester ici, tu devras faire partie de la famille royale.

Il mit un genou en terre et dévoila une bague. Une bague simple pour un prince nain. Il l'avait choisi à travers des milliers. Un bague d'or tordue minimaliste et fin avec des perles fondues dans les plis de spiral. Elle leva sa main vers la bouche, surprise, mais tendit derechef la main droite gantée. Enlevant doucement le gant, il dit :

\- Cette anneau n'est pas un engagement mais une déclaration. Lorsque tu le voudrais, tu me donneras la mienne devant tout le peuple d'Erebor afin de sceller notre engagement. Ce soir, prend celle-ci comme un cadeau et une preuve de mon amour.

Ses mains avaient beaucoup guéries et l'excédent d'onguent permi de bien glisser la bague. Elle lui prit la main et le leva vers elle. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses genoux plièrent puis elle commença à sentir que sa tête allait tourner. Il la dirigea vers le fauteuil deux places non loin et elle se tint la tête. Une fois assises, tout allait mieux. Kili la regardait avec inquiétude mais ses yeux ne trahissaient qu'une seule envie. Elle tira doucement sur son gilet brodé et il l'embrassa. Enlacés, en se faisant étendre de tout son long par une Chevalière.

-J'avais peur que tu refuses, Rit-il.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Parce que rien ne m'avait prouvé que tu veules... que tu m'aimes assez pour vouloir vivre avec moi...J'ai passé trois jours à m'inventer des histoires pires et meilleures que d'autres mais je suis heureux d'être étendu là

Elle se tourna tranquillement vers lui et ils restèrent bien longtemps à se scruter, allongés sur le côté à s'échanger de petits baisers et boire à même le cruchon de la cervoise aux baies. Kili lui remplit ses gants d'une nouvelle mixture moins herbeuse et elle sentait un vif soulagement.

-Ça fait froid. S'enchanta-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Il frotta son nez sur le sien :

-Je vais m'endormir si je reste comme ça.

-Et alors, je serais bien.

-Moi aussi, mais les serviteurs ne doivent pas nous trouver comme cela.

-Tu es prince comme s'il allait te juger même si tu en aurais cinq comme moi dans ton lit?

-Moi non, mais toi oui. Chez les nains, les femmes sont rares. La compétition est féroce mais subtile pour conquérir une épouse. Ainsi les hommes offrent des bagues comme preuve d'amour dans le secret. Même des hommes riches et puissants comme mon oncle ne trouveront pas de femme juste par le hasard numérique. En te donnant mon anneau, j'ai déclaré mon intention. Cette compétition ne prend fin que lorsque la naine, la femme, choisi et clame publiquement son choix en offrant un anneau à celui qui lui en a offert un. C'est comme ça le mariage.

-En quoi les serviteurs ne pourraient pas nous voir, je crois que la terre du milieu au complet est au courant de notre amour. N'a-t'il point « explosé dans la plaine de la désolation »?

-Oui, sourit-il. Mais c'est difficile de défaire les conceptions , les nains sont bornés et, j'ai peur de t'annoncer que je respecterais avec encore plus de déférence cette tradition voyant la nature unique de notre relation. Chez les nains, une femme qui offrent sa chair avant d'avoir pris mari perturbe l'équilibre des relations entre les familles. C'est très mal vu, ça renvoi à des histoires de naines qui exploitèrent des nains pour leur soutirer des richesses, un peu comme les catins des humains et je ne veux que personne ne pense cela de toi. Surtout que ça dit déjà n'importe quoi sur les elfes en ville. Erebor est une ville souterraine, les rumeurs y font échos. Si je serais un nain ordinaire qui vit sa vie d'artisan tranquille, ça aurait moins d'importance mais je suis un prince... et tu deviendras éventuellement princesse si Thranduil le permet.

Elle leva les yeux, exaspérée ou alarmée;

-En fait, Bilbo m'a dit que tu avais été bannie de ton peuple et donc ça inclut qu'il n'a pu de pouvoir sur toi... mais je ne sais pas si Thorin risquera de se baser que sur cette exclusion pour considérer cela comme une autorisation.

-en quoi ai-je besoin de l'autorisation de mon roi pour cela?

-Parce qu'il est ton père au sens de la Loi et si Thorin outre passe son jugement, il pourrait considérer cela comme un affront à sa souveraineté ou en tant que personne... je ne sais pas trop... Mahal sait comment il ne faut donner aucune occasion à Thranduil de nous en vouloir davantage.

-Je devrais aller voir Légolas et lui faire comprendre que...

-En fait, Bilbo s'est occupé de l'échange de message et il est venu me dire tout à l'heure la conclusion actuelle. Je n'en sais pas plus mais je crois que Thranduil n'est pas certain car cela créerait une alliance politique non désirée. S'il n'accepte pas, on pourra toujours considérer qu'en conséquence de ton bannissement nous n'avons pas à dépendre de son approbation et s'il accepte, l'elfe qu'il a banni obtiendra un poste de pouvoir équivalent à son fils : un grande honneur pour une exilée. Je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment prendre avantage de cela… ou que Thorin fait son orgueilleux fini et le nargue avec les gemmes blanches.

Tauriel regarda le plafond :

-Je n'ai pas à être un enjeu. Je ne veux pas.

Kili sourit :

-Mais le dernier ultimatum de mon oncle était de considérer la présence du Roi à ton adoubement comme une... je-ne-sais-pas-quoi qui prouve sa bonne intention tant qu'à notre mariage. Insista-t-il sur les derniers mots.

-Et je n'ai même pas encore dit oui, sourit-elle en regardant les rayons de lumières.

Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Considérant mes termes, je suis sûr que tu vas accepter.

Il glissa sa main le bord de ses hanches la faisant frissonner et il lui prit un baiser bien chaud. Elle le regarda ensuite avec un regard triste :

-Qui a-t'il?

Une larme se suspendit dans ses yeux sans jamais couler de faiblesse. Elle répondit « rien » et il prit cela pour une trace indicible d'émotivité.

 *******MISE À JOUR*******

 **OMG ces fautes! Je suis une dyslexique merveilleuse, les V et les F, ''bonne heure'' au lieu de ''bonne humeur''' .**

 **Saint-Sacrament! xD É-poufssouffle-ée**

 **Bon, quelques corrections pour le plaisir de vos yeux. Commentez vos impressions, les manques, les erreurs votre humeur de chien du moment!**


	6. Grande Visite

Il essaya de marcher en ligne droite en la poussant sur la chaise mais il était bien plus ivre qu'il ne le croyait. Il prit les chemins les moins empruntés et surtout ceux avec des pentes descendantes pour se laisser glisser avec la chaise et rire dans le vent doux de la montagne. Ils croisèrent quelques citoyens et des fêtards qui se dirigeaient joyeusement vers leur demeure ou des travailleurs qui venaient de se lever.

Sous la Montagne, le calendrier et l'horloge ne suivait pas les règles des astres. Les nains travaillaient le matin, le jour, la nuit durant. Il travaillait dix heures de suite, devaient souvent marcher plus de deux heures par jour entre les différents points de ravitaillement et de travail, mangeaient quatre fois entre le levée et avant d'aller se coucher, et les repas avaient toujours des allures de fêtes. Les nains ne mangeaient jamais sur le pouce, il prenait leur temps et habituellement ils avaient de temps de chanter quelques chansons. Ils devaient prendre huit heures par éveil juste pour manger puis dormaient aussi longtemps qu'il en avait besoin. Les jeunes nains comme Kili pouvaient dormir six heures avant de repartir pour une autre bonne journée mais les plus vieux comme Balin dormaient dix à douze heures avant de retourner à l'ouvrage. L'éveil d'un nain durait souvent plus de 24 heures et le sommeil variant d'un nain à l'autre, l'idée de la durée d'une journée, de matin, midi, soir ne voulait rien dire. Avec pareille routine, elle ne verrait jamais l'éternité passer.

Elle leva les yeux vers Kili. Combien de temps prendrait-il avant que son visage soit couvert d'une barbe de l'âge, que celle-ci se teinte de blanc, que les rides tracent son visage, que sa vie s'envole entre deux routines princières. Cette larme qu'elle avait retenue dans la causeuse coula. Son amour était sincère. Comme un feu d'huile, il allait bruler éternellement. Tel n'était pas le cas de Kili. À quoi bon une alliance si complexe et cette promesse d'éternelle engagement, quand elle vivra longtemps après le terme de celle-ci.

Arrivée à son « hall d'entrée », Kili remarqua son regard lustré et cette larme unique qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher.

-Ça ne va pas?

-Je ne veux pas te peiner, mais je ne crois pas que ce mariage soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi cela, ne m'aimes-tu point?

-Oui... mais j'ai peur... Que sera la vie quand tu seras mort, j'aurais une éternité à souffrir de ton absence.

Il lui prit les mains sévèrement en la regardant avec des éclairs dans les yeux. Le regard sévère forgé dans la cendre et l'or de Durin de Kili fut percé d'une lame de désarrois. :

-Me quittant, l'éternité que tu vivras sera habitée par le fantôme du regret et l'amertume de n'avoir point vécu notre amour. Quand je mourrais, tu vivras certes avec la souffrance de ma disparition mais aussi le bonheur de nos souvenirs et si les Valars le veulent, nos descendants éclaireront tes côtés.

Elle était stupéfaite;

-Ta vision de l'immortalité me semblait plus plaisante que ce que mes confrères m'en disaient.

-Tu sais, j'ai passé trois jours à spéculer avec Légolas. C'était une des questions les plus redondantes de nos débats. Il m'a parlé de sa mère et j'ai tout de suite compris que la vie éternelle n'est qu'une promesse. Pas un état de fait. Le danger nous guette et casse-cou comme nous sommes, nous risquons bien plus de mourir une épée dans la main que du fil des âges.

Elle sourit. Kili serrait probablement un meilleur artiste de la langue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'être. L'art du verbe, qui était pourtant l'apanage de la culture elfique, lui semblait un don inné.

-Je ne préfère pas non plus mourir avant toi.

-Je n'entrerais pas dans ce débat, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-La nuit me portera conseil, dit-elle tristement.

Elle se retourna en interdisant à Kili de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Kili s'allongea dans son lit nettoyé. C'était si reposant. Toute cette soirée à contenir cette fureur charnelle, il ne savait pas s'il s'aurait s'interdire à Tauriel avant qu'elle ne prenne sa décision. S'il avait cru que la souffrance de son amour était puissante et pure durant son délire de poison, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse être si torturant d'avoir l'élue de son cœur qui passait ses journées à s'offrir à lui et glisser ses mains contre lui avec avidité.

Le lendemain, Tauriel fut prise par sa femme de chambre à de longues périodes d'essayage et d'ajustement. Ça donna à Kili le temps de faire avancer ses devoirs princiers. Thorin diluait sa charge en la présence de ses deux neveux jusqu'à temps que leur mère revienne et devienne la Reine Consorte. Évidemment qu'après le filtre de Thorin et Fili, il ne récoltait pas les plus fastidieux projets. Il alla donc faire chercher ses maîtres de projets mais dès qu'il sortit la tête du couloir pour trouver un garde coursier, son frère arrivait avec son contingent. En le voyant, il leur donna congé. Ils s'inclinèrent et partirent.

Son frère annula ses plans, alla trouver Bilbo dans la Grande Bibliothèque. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qu'il nommait affectueusement le « salon des bières ». C'était en fait un couloir entre l'entrepôt des tonneaux et les cuisines dans lequel des pierres tombées faisaient de merveilleux bancs.

Ils se remplirent un bon cinquième cruchon sans que les serviteurs ne lèvent un œil vers eux même si leur conversation de plus ne plus ivre devait déborder de cette pièce :

-Tu as fait ta déclaration? Demanda Fili en levant les sourcils.

-Hier soir.

-Elle a accepté? Rajouta Bilbo hâté de voir ce mariage.

Kili prit une gorgée en lui lançant des yeux qui voulaient dire; « tu crois pauvre idiot? »

-Et j'espère qu'elle va répondre vite, je n'attendrais pas 22 ans comme notre père! Répliqua le nain blond.

Fili faillit prendre sa gorgée en riant et demanda pourquoi.

-Elle m'a sauté dessus hier et j'ai failli me battre pour pas qu'elle prenne ce qu'elle veut.

Fili éclata de rire :

-Quel mal ça peut bien faire! Je crois que c'est bien mérité! Sourit Bilbo bien hardis par la bière.

-Je pensais m'en trouver une moi aussi. Sortit Fili après un rot princier. Je n'ai pas eu long à miner. Il y a une servante de Thranduil qui me fait de l'œil depuis deux nuits, elle n'a pas regretté d'en avoir jeté un plus loin hier soir.

Kili ouvrit la bouche en sortant un « oh! » et sourit bêtement de ce temps entre frères.

-Sauf que toi tu ne pourras jamais te marier, quelle femme voudrait se marier avec toi, elles vivent probablement toutes avec une femme avec qui tu as déjà …

Ils éclatèrent de rire :

\- Pas ma faute, tu aurais probablement fini comme moi si tu ne t'étais pas amouraché avant cela. Dire qu'on a été prince toute notre jeunesse mais c'est maintenant qu'on a buté Smaug que toutes les cuisses s'ouvrent à nous, euh à moi!

-Ces naines, toutes attirées par l'or! Cita Bilbo.

Les deux nains se plièrent en deux. C'était une réplique maussade populaire bien placée de la part de leur ami de voyage.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à te croire, j'en ai jamais vu une!

-Je suis respectueux de mes faveurs, même la tenancière de l'auberge de Bree y a passé!

-Mademoiselle Bretland? Demanda Bilbo en mettant ses mains loin devant son torse pour caresser une grosse poitrine imaginaire

-Tu m'avais dit qu'elle t'avais repoussé!? S'exclama le cadet éhonté de son mensonge.

-Quand je te l'ai dit oui, mais j'ai eu le temps de me la faire avant de partir. Elle m'a presque violé dans l'écurie! À que c'est drôle les humaines, le visage directe dans les bouées.

Les deux jeunes nains rirent à n'en échapper un demi-litre de bière au sol et Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel en susurrant ''Mademoiselle Bretland voyons!''.

-Mais tu n'as vraiment pas, hum... avec Tauriel?

Kili leva les yeux vers le plafond pour cacher sa honte.

-J'ai un peu alourdi la sauce des traditions... mais en fait, j'ai peur qu'elle disparaisse... Que si on ne se marie pas, ça lui donne l'occasion de partir, rejoindre son peuple ou disparaître dans la nature... Je sais qu'elle ne se sens pas bien ici et je ne sais pas... Si elle a ce qu'elle veut, qu'est-ce qu'elle voudrait bien plus de moi? Je me laisse un an d'attente, sinon je...

-Moi je pense que tu as juste peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, répliqua l'aîné en essayant de prendre une gorgée mais savait bien trop que l'expression de son frère allait le faire rire.

Il tenta de se défendre mais les arguments d'un puceau ,même aussi valeureux que son frère, n'avait aucun fond réaliste;

-Ce que tu dois savoir de plus important sur les femmes, c'est qu'elles ne sont jamais comblée d'entre les cuisses. Elles ont besoin d'être aimée de partout en même temps. Il y en a qui aime les baisers dans le cou, les tapoches sur le derrière, les cheveux mais surtout, ça c'est bon pour toute les femmes, et je peux te confirmer, pour les elfes aussi, le bouton de rose.

Kili et Bilbo pincèrent des yeux. Ils avaient aucune idée c'était censé être;

-C'est quoi ça? Dirent-ils en chœur.

Fili rit un bon coup;

-Tu lui demanderas! C'est comme une poignée de plaisir, juste en haut du fourreau, au milieu de la forêt basse! Mais les nains on a des mains calleuses, faut pas y aller trop fort! Je ne sais pas trop pour les minettes de Bilbo mais sinon, j'en ai une qui mettait de l'huile c'était aouf!... je referais ça n'importe quand.

Kili cherchait pas à comprendre plus mais il voyait où son frère voulait en venir. Sur ce sujet, il remplissait son rôle de grand frère à merveille.

-C'est bien que tu te maries avant moi... Je suis sur qu'on aurait jamais baisé la même. Rajouta-t-il, mais je prendrais bien une bouchée de Tauriel si tu me la prêtes à l'occasion!

Kili se leva pour lui asséner une baffe sympathique et fraternel mais il était trop soul pour quoique ce soit et il tombait à la renverse sur Bilbo et ils rirent sur le sol jusqu'à déblatérer de femmes et d'histoires de chambres à coucher de Fili.

Dans leur déblatération en language nain d'ivresse, Bilbo se promit à lui-même de trouver une femme un jour et de l'aimer aussi fort que possible. D'avoir une grande famille de hobbit et les gâter de l'abondance qui leur était de droit…

Quelques jours heureux remplis de baiser en secret et de mains entre lacées, passèrent sans qu'ils ne parlent d'avenir, de plan ou de politique. Maintenant qu'il avait avoué à Tauriel son désir d'abstinence, elle mettait un plaisir comique à le voir lutter entre les traditions et sa virilité gorgée de la force de la jeunesse. Elle faisait faire des courbes alléchantes à ses hanches quand elle marchait. Elle aimait s'assoir sur des tables ou des débris et l'embrasser avec fureur tout en serrant ses jambes autour de lui. Il sentait alors la chaleur d'entre ses cuisses juste en haut de sa ceinture et il ne pouvait plus freiner ses ardeurs. Elle le contrôlait entièrement. Leurs mains se glissaient entre les couches de vêtements et les caresses devenaient de moins en moins timides.

Ils aimaient aller marcher sur les balcons dans la ville avant que ses jambes ne commencent à faiblir. Tauriel n'avait plus besoin d'onguents pour ses mains, mais portait encore ses gants car elles étaient encore très sensibles (mais surtout pas parce qu'elles illuminaient et que ça l'énervait).

-Lorsque tu iras mieux, on ira un peu dans la forêt et voir Esgaroth. Promit-il.

-Je m'ennuis du silence de la forêt et de ses bruits.

-Il y a pareil silence et bruit de la montagne, c'est une saveur différente.

-SI je reste, je voudrais avoir un accès facile à la forêt. Il y a des arbres qui poussent sur cette montagne, juste pouvoir sortir et m'assoir entre eux quelques heures, je pourrais vivre ici pour toujours.

Il lui prit la main et ils déambulèrent noblement;

-Je suis en train de travailler là-dessus. Thorin apprécie l'idée que nos ancêtres aient prévu une porte de secours mais il est difficile de lui faire accepter de faire des balcons externes comme aux Monts de Fers. Ici, pareille ouverture sera une faiblesse dans nos défenses, nos versants peuvent être escaladés, pas leur falaise escarpée.

Tauriel semblait déçue :

-Nous pourrions avoir une résidence extérieure? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse m'absenter de mon devoir que rarement. Sourit-il.

 *******MISE À JOUR*** Après un commentaire fort constructif j'ai remarqué la disparition de Bilbo dans mon histoire alors je tente de le ''ramener'' à la surface et plus tard lui offrir une scène de départ.**

 **Sinon, de corrections mineures et que trop ridicules… Sincèrement… Je m'impressionne. Gracieuseté de presqu'un an de repos dans le site, maintenant je revois TOUT ce carnage de la langue française!**


	7. Étoile Jaune

Elle se réveilla un matin et l'âtre était éteint. Elle trouva un peu d'eau et se rafraichit le visage. Elle chercha la tenue la plus simple quand Dormis entra dans la chambre.

-Déjà levée ma chère Dame! Je viens à peine de revenir de la fête! Je croyais que vous alliez dormir encore une demi-douzaine d'heures!

Tauriel sourit. Ce rythme de vie était très amusant.

-Les elfes dorment beaucoup moins et je ne reste pas aussi longtemps que vous aux fêtes.

-Je sais bien, le prince Kili préfère surement le silence lui aussi . Sourit-elle.

Elle vint s'assoir et la regarda avec insistance;

-et puis?

-et quoi? Sourit Tauriel.

-Est-ce qu'il a fait sa demande? Sourit-elle.

Tauriel pinça les lèvres :

-Qui? Demander quoi?

Dormis mit la main sur la bouche comme si elle n'aurait pas du parler. Tauriel finit de lacer sa tenue aux allures citoyennes et elle dit :

-Avant d'aller dormir, pourrais-tu me trouver un ami digne d'être mon guide, j'aimerais aller voir la ville?

-Je peux aller chercher, mon seigneur Le Prince Kili si vous le souhaitez? Dit-elle en se levant.

-En fait, j'aurais besoin que ça ne soit pas lui.

La servante sourit :

-Quelqu'un qui connait bien les artisans, je suppose?

Tauriel fit exprès de ne pas sourire :

-Peut-être.

Dormis leva ses jupons et parti au pas de trot :

-Je crois savoir qui sera le meilleur à ce sujet.

Elle parla au garde. Elle pensa chuchoter mais Tauriel entendit bien qu'elle demanda à ce que « Le Prince Fili vient accompagner la Chevalière Tauriel chez les artisans pour trouver une bague ». Elle entendit ce garde marcher jusqu'au suivant et il répéta le message. Ainsi, dans quelques heures la montagne entière serait au courant. « Sous la montagne, les rumeurs font échos » se dit-elle. Kili serait probablement au courant avant qu'elle ne le croise dans la journée voir même avant qu'elle ne trouve son anneau.

-Je ne crois pas que cette tenue soit d'occasion. Je vous ai sorti cette ensemble pour sortir dans la forêt, se salir… cela me semble un peu trop commun pour votre rang.

La servante tendit une robe chargée de pierre et de broderies.

-J'aime beaucoup vos goûts Dormis, mais je ne passerais pas ma vie en robe de soirée.

Dormis regarda la robe puis montra la sienne :

-C'est la même chose, Dame. Sauf que vos pierres sont plus somptueuses que les miennes et les fils plus colorés. Si vous avez peur de paraître surchargée, comprenez que c'est la tunique la plus banale dans votre collection.

-J'ai déjà une collection?

-En fait, la Reine avait très bien entreposé ses vêtements. Certains ont été mordillé par les rats ou les champignons mais une fois lavé et ajuster à vous...bah! Je n'ai pas osé prendre dans les armoires de la Princesse, mère des princes, sœur du Roi car elle est toujours vivante et est sur son chemin de retour, mais on m'a permis de prendre tout ce qui était nécessaire dans les appartements de la Reine pour vous.

Tauriel ne savait pas quoi en penser.

-Mais personne ne va le remarquer! La majorité des nains qui ont vu la Reine vivre sont morts aujourd'hui. J'ai du même emprunter des rideaux pour allonger la plus part de vos robes et les nouveaux rubans font toutes la différence.

Tauriel aimait bien l'idée d'être habillée des chiffons de la grand-mère et de rideaux. Cette banalité rendait ses vêtements clinquants adorablement moins luxueux.

-Mais dites-le moins si vous préférez quelque chose, sinon, profitez de votre marche dans le hall des artisans pour prendre des étoffes qui vous plaisent, des rubans et je vais vous coudre ce que je suis capable de faire.

Tauriel sourit et la naine sorti un peigne et des bijoux pour coiffer sa rivière rousse :

Lorsque son allure richissime fut au goût de la servante, Tauriel exprima sa réflexion :

-Je ne veux pas être vu comme cela. Je suis déjà une légende pour un acte magique et impromptu qui ne me semble pas méritoire. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme une princesse enchantée.

-Je viens tout juste de finir! Dit la naine.

Tauriel sourit intérieurement de sa familiarité;

-Pas aujourd'hui, mais à l'avenir... J'aimerais qu'on me voie pour ce que je suis.

-La Sauveuse, une princesse? Demanda la servante bien fatiguée.

-Une guerrière avant tout. J'ai vu Thorin. Des apparats lourds, des pièces d'armures et une couronne de guerre... Comme un guerrier avant tout...

-Je vois... Les dames ne se vêtissent pas de la sorte chez nous...?

-Chez moi non plus, les sœurs de Légolas portaient des robes brodées à manches ouverte, comme le Roi Thranduil portait des tuniques à traines décorés de pierres... Ils sont des nobles idylliques mais le prince avec qui j'ai vécu portait l'armure de l'aube au couchant et ne mettait pas de bottes sans être armé. Si je dois être une princesse, je serais comme lui.

Dormis ne comprenait pas trop le fondement moral mais en matière de tenues et d'apparats, on ne faisait pas mieux.

-Vous aurez besoin de piger dans votre trésor pour que je puisse vous confectionner cela. La Reine n'avait rien ainsi…

-1000 croissants d'or, je peux acheter quoi avec cela?

Dormis sourit;

-Autant de tenues et d'armures qu'on peut en rêver.

-Je te fais confiance, fais-moi une tenue comme cela. Pleins de tenues. J'aimerais aussi avoir des toges de nuit à ma taille aussi.

Dormis rougit d'excitation. Pendant que le Prince fut dépêché. Elles parlèrent des couleurs et des gemmes à choisir. Tauriel dû concéder de l'espace pour des rubans à broderies d'or et quelques pierres. Fili arriva. Lui aussi avait surement un servant expert des apparats, il paraissait mieux que jamais. Il avait choisi un bleu océanique, moins azuré que son oncle et moins foncé que Kili portait. Ce turquoise mettait en valeur ses poils blonds;

-On m'a dit que vous aviez hâte de dépenser votre fortune, Chevalière. Rit-il.

Elle se leva avec grâce et Dormis prit congé s'en demander son reste. Elle était déjà épuisée.

-Avec Dormis, je crois qu'elle va vite se transformer en robe et en bijoux. Déclara-t-elle en marchant vers lui.

Il semblait surpris :

-Me semblait que vous peiniez à vous tenir debout récemment?

Elle croisa ses jambes et fit un petit tour;

-Je ne crois pas que mes jambes soient blessées, peut-être juste épuisées de tant de repos.

Ils marchèrent un moment et Fili guida admirablement la conversation.

-Chez les nains, les couleurs sont importantes. Gris, c'est un drôle de choix pour faire le tour du marché c'est la couleur des nuages, la pluie. Ça veut dire le voyage, l'amertume.

-Les gens vont penser que je vais m'enfuir? Sourit-elle.

Il eut un petit rire grave suivi d'un sourire impeccable.

-Pour les elfes, le gris c'est la couleur des étoiles. Débuta Tauriel. C'est parmi la couleur la plus sacrée. Mais j'y pense, si les elfes portent le vert, c'est parce que c'est la couleur de la forêt. Le gris ne devrait pas être comme la pierre?

-Vous avez une façon de voir intéressante. Je n'aurais jamais choisi le gris comme couleur de ma maison. À mes yeux, Erebor devrait être jaune.

Il la guida vers un balcon qui surplombait le quartier des artisans. Les murs de pierre étaient illuminés de toutes parts d'un éclat doré. Les étendards fraichement lavés décoraient tous les couloirs publics de leur dorure et l'emblème de l'Arkenstone aux rayons de soleil. Derrière chaque torche et chandelle, il y avait des miroirs en or poli. Voilà pourquoi la lumière stellaire était si froide aux yeux de Kili; que de chaleur de cette lumière sous-terraine. Les quartiers animées d'Erebor n'avaient rien du gris de la pierre, elle regarda Fili;

-Votre regard est si différent sur la vie.

-Tutoies-moi lorsque nous sommes seuls.

-Je parlais des nains, en fait.

Il sourit :

-Tel est le vôtre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire .

-et le vert? Si pour moi c'est la couleur de la maison, une couleur simple, pratique du guerrier de pied, qu'elle est la vôtre.

-Le rouge. C'est la première couleur qu'on ne distingue plus dans le noir, avant le noir et ça cache les blessures. C'est une couleur facile à teindre et ça va bien à tout le monde…

-Mais on ne se camoufle pas dans la forêt de jour en rouge.

-Mais on ne sort pas le jour dans la forêt, Rit Fili. Sinon, les couleurs de terre sont communes chez tous les peuples. On aura rien à dire que vous soyez vêtue de noir, marron, taupe ou brun, sauf que l'abondance de noir est signe de deuil, ce qu'il serait étrange pour la Sauveuse.

-Au moins, je pourrais remettre mes vieux brassards. Dit-elle simplement.

-Il faudra conquérir une couleur en même temps que conquérir le cœur de mon frère, ainsi vous vous distinguerez plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai à conquérir quelconque cœur?

Il s'esclaffa et reprit la route :

-En pratique, je crois qu'il était déjà irrationnellement attaché à toi dès que tu es venu à notre secours, avant de tomber dans la fièvre du poison. Mais, les coutumes naines sont très complexes pour...

-Il m'en a parlé. Finit-elle. Je n'imagine pas la pression que vos femmes ont, si elle est comparable à la mienne.

-Tu te sens pressée? Dit-il en s'arrêtant.

-L'enjeu avec mon royaume , être le centre d'un enjeu politique, que les gens s'inclinent et me regardent comme un prophète. C'est beaucoup. Tauriel, c'est un des noms les plus communs des elfes, _fille de la forêt,_ je ne suis pas celle qui doit incarner autant de...

-Pour les nains, Enfant de la Forêt, c'est un nom très intéressant. La coupa-t-il. Je déposerais bien une main sur ton épaule pour te chicaner mais si je te touche, le royaume entier va inventer des histoires ,rajouta-t-il en plissant les yeux avant de sourire. Je vous comprends. J'ai toujours su que je devais être un prince et cela fait quatre jours que tout le monde fait comme si j'en étais un depuis toujours. Avec ma mère, mon oncle et mon frère, nous avons vécu une vie bien simple avant d'entreprendre cette quête. Nous avons été élevés dans un grange à faire des tâches et s'occuper des porcs et des cultures. On s'était fait des épées et haches en bois. On jouait comme tous les petits garçons, nains ou humains, à se battre et affronter des dragons imaginaires et récolter des trésors. Je ne pensais pas que ce jeu allait devenir réalité.

-Sauf que moi, je n'ai jamais eu de poupée prince mâle nain avec qui faire tomber en amour ma poupée elfette aux cheveux roux. J'ai été offerte au roi, puis mes parents sont morts au combat et j'ai commencé à être garde avant d'avoir finir à apprendre à lire. Personne ne m'a nourri avec les rêves de gloire, rien ne m'a appréhendé à la vie dans laquelle tous aspirent pour moi.

Fili reprit le chemin, comme si la conversation n'était plus assez sérieuse pour la faire en privé :

-Ton humilité prendra une raclée et avec le temps, tu apprendras à te défendre OU l'accepter...voir l'ignorer. Rit-il.

-Si c'est comme mon premier orc, quelqu'un va finir en deux morceaux!

-Sauf que tu ne peux pas attaquer tous Erebor en même temps! Répliqua-t-il.

Il tira sur une chaîne et la porte du palais s'ouvrit vers le quartier des artisans. Cette porte faisait plus que le normal cliquetis de chaine et d'engrenage. À l'ouverture, elle émettait une note claire, comme un cor du Rohan.

Elle vit que les gens se déplacèrent et attendirent devant la porte. À la vue des deux nobles, la populace de toute la rue se tue et s'inclina durant un moment respectueusement (trop) long , puis se relevèrent avant de reprendre gracieusement leurs activités;

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche aujourd'hui, Chevalière Tauriel?

Son ton était très soigné, la voix officielle et publique du jeune prince.

-Des étoffes et des bijoux.

Il la guida jusqu'aux marchands de textiles. Elle sélectionna trois sortes de tissus : une soie, un chiffon fait de quadrins en lin et une toile à rayures de laine. Elle demanda qu'on les teigne en violet. Le commerçant lui présenta son maître des encres et elle put lui expliquer la couleur précise qu'elle voulait :

-Un base de bleu azur avec le sang de la guerre. Un violet d'aubergine mais comme...

Elle regarda ses gants. Elle en enlevant un et pointa une de ses marques :

-Comme ça.

Elle réfléchit la lumière :

-Sans briller, spécifia-t-elle.

-Une couleur qui ira à ravir, Dame. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il mélangea des poudres et sorti un pinceau et peint sur un torchon, la couleur! Toute sa métaphore y était, le rouge sur sang guerrier et l'appartenance au Bleu de Durin:

-Sur vos étoffes selon va sortir différemment, mais la couleur va être aussi dense. Les effets de nuances vont être sublimes sur des étoffes à textures mixtes que vous avez choisies.

Elle était ravie et hocha la tête :

-Jamais une dame si douce ne m'avait demandé la couleur de Mahal, c'est un choix de guerrier célèbre. Une couleur divine... Rajouta le vieux maître.

-Ça doit être pour cela que ça me va bien. Dit-elle.

« Que la rumeur de mon tempérament guerrier fasse écho » se dit-elle.

-Je vous conseille Notre Dame Gurdz pour des rubans de choix. Demandez-lui de voir son coffret spécial, il y en a qui serait bien assortis avec votre choix.

Fili approuva ce choix et remercia le commerçant. Elle commanda aussi du linge pour faire des toges de nuit.

-On ne le paye pas? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

-Chez les nains, un client digne paye quand il reçoit. Il faut vraiment être un mauvais client pour qu'un artisan nain demande paiement d'avance pour une commande.

Elle trouva effectivement des rubans adéquats chez cette Dame Gurdz. Elle avait une larme émue en voyant l'elfe choisir dans sa collection privée;

-Je vous en fais cadeau, Gente Dame. Dit la marchande avec une larme à l'œil

Tauriel décida d'accepter avec humilité ce cadeau. Le prince approuva son attitude.

En finissant, elle demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris :

-Ces motifs sur l'or se nomment des arcs-en-boucs, pour les faire ,des flocons de neige doivent refroidir le métal pendant qu'on les tisse. C'est ce qui fait les traces, comme des fleurs dans le métal. C'est un travail de moine. C'est ce qui ce fait de plus cher en la matière. Il existe plus personne qui sache faire cela, son mari était le dernier arc-en-bouteur et il est mort quand Smaug a envahi notre royaume. Je ne crois pas qu'elle les aurait vendu pour de l'or, c'est trop précieux pour le vendre...comme une Arkenstone.

Elle sourit :

-Je ne les détruirais pas pour sauver quiconque alors.

Fili s'esclaffa avec la sincérité et le souffle que les nains peuvent donner au rire en attirant les regards;

-Tu vas voir, tu vas en avoir des cadeaux. Les nains ont aiment les richesses, on devient fou à cause de l'or mais beaucoup de choses n'ont aucune valeur marchande à nos yeux. Généralement, plus leur valeur est inestimable, plus on tente à l'offrir en cadeau. Il n'existe aucune meilleure preuve de reconnaissance et d'appréciation.

Elle toucha sa bague à travers son gant.

-Chez les elfes, on ne se fait pas de cadeau comme cela. Du moins, les elfes comme moi ne reçoivent pas de cadeau et n'ont rien à offrir.

-Et maintenant, tu profites des vieux quartiers d'une Reine, n'est-ce pas comique? Dit-il avec un merveilleux tact pour changer de sujet.

Ils arrivèrent à l'avenue des Bijoutiers. Elle ne s'étonna pas que la variété des marchands et des articles soient la plus variées de toute la montagne. Elle voulait trouver une bague sans que les marchands puissent comprendre. Elle en profita pour regarder des tiares, des pendentifs d'oreilles qui lui allaient si bien mais qu'elle confondait avec les bracelets à breloques ou des boucles de ceinture.

Elle vit un artisan non loin qui était en train de monter un bracelet de bicep avec des franges de soieries blanches. Elle l'entendait parler avec son assistant. C'était un bijou traditionnel pour les mariés. Il le restaurait pour un client important. Tauriel avait eu droit à un cours sur les vêtements nains. La queue de fourrure et le brassard à frange était les apparats des mariés sous la Montagne.

Le Prince Kili fut abordé par les marchands pour des bijoux de barbes, des bracelets de guerre engemmés et il essaya tout ce qu'on lui proposait :

-Je ne sais pas si des bagues ça me dérangerait pour tenir une épée! S'exclama-t-il bien fort pour attirer le regard de Tauriel.

-Il suffit d'essayer, Dit-elle.

Un nain amena une épée et une hache et il essaya les plus absurdement grosses bagues;

-Je crois finalement, qu'une taille quatorzième de croissant serait bien, hum-hum pour mon annulaire.

-Et douzième pour l'index, approuva le marchand. Mais Maître Katzurr fait les bagues plus petites, méfiez-vous de lui. Chuchota le nain en pointant son compétiteur.

Tauriel comprit le message et regarda les bagues de grandeur quatorzième de croissant, une unité basée sur les cercles de la pièce de monnaie d'or. C'était une grandeur moyenne et accessible.

Il y en avait une qu'elle aimait bien. En argent, avec deux feuilles d'or qui enlacent le doigt, le centre était une gemme jaune avec des pois de fragments dans son intérieur. Elle n'avait pas la singularité des bijoux d'Erebor. Sa connaissance n'était pas encore assez poussée mais cela était surement le travail d'un autre peuple de nain.

-Je vous ferais un bon prix pour celle-là, Dame. Je l'ajusterais gratuitement aussi. Dommage, un beau travail mais la pierre s'est étoilisée.

-Étoilisée?

-Ça arrive à certains béryls... Ce n'est pas la pierre la plus solide, mais qu'on elle fait face à un contraste de chaleur, la pierre forme ses imperfections comme des étoiles. Dans le métier, on dit une pierre étoilisée. Ça perd la moitié de sa valeur. Je peux aussi vous la changer mais les renforts sont encastrés dans le motif de la bague, tant qu'à y être j'en referais une neuve mais c'est un style très difficile à imiter!

Pour elle, une pierre remplie d'étoiles valait encore plus cher, rien ne pouvait mieux unir leurs deux mondes. Deux feuilles qui enlacent une pierre. Une pierre jaune qui imite les étoiles. Elle enleva un gant pour l'essayer, c'était ridicule, elle pouvait rentrer deux doigts dedans mais c'était la grandeur exactes de l'annulaire de Kili, elle en était sur. Elle retourna sa main et elles réfléchissaient à travers la gemme. Les lumières réfractèrent de petits rayons d'arc-en-ciel jaunâtre comme un quartz.

-Ces étoiles la rendent encore plus jolie. Sourit-elle.

Le marchand était émerveillé par ses mains.

-Habituellement, elle brise la lumière à cause de cette imperfection, jamais je n'ai vu la faire dévié comme cela. On dirait de vrais astres!

-Je crois que cette bague n'ira à personne d'autre alors.

Elle remit son gant et demanda le prix :

-un quartier de croissant d'or, sera suffisamment, ma Dame.

Elle regarda Fili ne sachant pas la valeur de leur monnaie;

-Tu demanderas à Glóin de te l'ajuster plus tard, dit le Prince avec un faux clin d'œil dans le regard. Rendu-la on pourrait t'en faire un bracelet!

Elle tendit la pièce de monnaie et garda son bijou dans son gant avant de le ranger près de sa poitrine en détournant vers un autre marchand.


	8. Les rumeurs disent vrais

Elle acheta au poids une douzaine de broutilles pour les cheveux et une paire de merveilleux pendentifs d'oreilles. Elle les porta tout de suite. Le cliquetis mélodieux de l'argent étouffait un peu de brouhaha du marché.

-Que dirais-tu d'un repas bien mérité?

-Vous les nains avaient beaucoup de considération pour le mérite, Dit-elle.

-La nourriture mérite d'être mangée, Dit-il avec conviction. Et je crois que mon frère aura fait le tour de ses obligations et, quoique j'aime cette activité puérile, j'ai des obligations qui se tardent…

Elle le suivit. Elle ne reconnut pas le chemin qu'il prenait pas il la conduisit à la seconde porte de son hall sans avoir passé par le salon ni le couloir à pilier :

-Je ne saurais pas comment me diriger, si on part par un chemin et revient par un autre tous les jours!

-Vous n'êtes pas prête de mourir, vous aurez le temps! Rit-il en tirant sur la chaîne, Et les couloirs risquent de changer beaucoup prochainement pas la peine de s'y habituer.

Kili était attablé au salon avec six nains d'âges et tenues différentes (deux maîtres sculpteurs, deux maîtres architectes et deux autres de métiers qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître que par l'habillement), ils étaient penchés précédemment sur des plans et dessins. Ils se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Kili fut le seul à rester assis et sourire :

-Merci, mes seigneurs. Je parlerais de vos propositions à mon oncle, le Roi et contactez-moi pour les détails avant l'inauguration.

Les nains se relevèrent et rangèrent en vitesse les plans, leurs coffres à plume et encriers. Elle vit le dessin d'un arc elfique mais ne pausa pas plus de questions. Fili salua son frère d'une embrassade bien atypique et prit congé. Kili ordonna un souper dans un panier;

-un panier, demanda-t-elle. Pour manger ailleurs?

-Si tu n'es pas trop épuisée, j'ai un endroit non bien loin à te faire visiter, un des endroits le plus creux de la montagne.

Ils reçurent le panier et Kili prit un autre sac. Il lui tendit le bras et ils descendirent par des couloirs moins fréquentés jusqu'à dehors de la ville. Ils croisèrent des pécheurs sur le bord de la rivière souterraine qui s'inclinèrent en saluant le Prince et la Chevalière. Il leur demanda une de leur torche et ils descendirent des escaliers qui étaient brisés par endroit, rendant la descente de plus en plus physique mais aussi tendre.

À chaque pallier brisé, ils se tenaient la main. Tauriel se laissait glisser dans les bras de Kili, aussi maléfique et souple qu'un serpent.

La fraicheur de la rivière commençait à se perdre. Le torrent finissait non loin dans un étang où s'échappait de la vapeur et une chaleur irradiante:

-Ne t'avais-je point mentionné de la source d'eau chaude?

Il déposa le panier et enleva son manteau puis commença à défaire ces ceintures en partant du torse;

-Tu ne suis pas? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle tira sur le lacet qui serra son poitrail;

-et si les « autres » nous voyaient? Ridiculisa-t-elle.

-J'ai fait fermer l'accès à la Source d'eau chaude pour que la Sauveuse puisse profiter de ses eaux.

Elle arqua un sourcil en ouvrant son surcot;

-Cela ne me semble pas de coutume que mon seul garde soit le dit Prince qui a ordonné cela.

-Pas depuis que toute la ville parle de comment subtil mon frère a été afin de t'aider à acheter un bague d'homme. Dit-il comme une blague avec le ton incertain d'une parole sincère.

Elle enleva son surcot et délaça sa robe. En entrevoyant un lobe de sein, elle sortir la dite bague :

-Jaune, parce que c'est chez vous. La lumière d'Erebor. Des feuilles qui entourent cette lumière, parce que la forêt, c'est chez moi.

Elle tendit une main pour qu'il lui enlève son gant. Ses mains éclairèrent le joyau. Il ferma sa main sur la bague, il l'accota doucement sur le mur, lui enleva son autre gant en embrassa la lumière qui s'en dégageait. Il mit le pied sur une roche et l'embrassa à bonne hauteur. Après quoi il sourit,

-Je n'aurais pas cru que j'aurais eu droit à un « oui » en dedans d'un mois!

Il continua à se dévêtir et fut le premier à se glisser tête première dans l'étang fumant plein de chaux vêtu de braies sans chausses. Quand il sortit de l'eau, les cheveux de Tauriel flottaient déjà et elle était immergée jusqu'au cou avec les mains sur les joues. Elles mouillant le bout de ses doigts et frotta ses mains ensemble avant de les immerger. Au début ça brulait, mais après un certain temps, elle sentit que l'eau était aussi douce que les baumes. Surement qu'elle ne put cacher sa surprise, car Kili expliqua :

-Ces eaux guérissent de tous les petits maux. Les ecchymoses, les coupures légères, les maux de crâne et la nausée de femme enceinte. Ça devrait aider tes mains.

Il s'était approché en nageant. Il attrapa sa taille nue et profita de l'eau pour rester à son niveau en flottant et lui demanda un baiser.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis l'attira debout contre elle. Ses mains glissèrent et il comprit qu'elle s'était risquée à se dévêtir au-delà du convenable. Il arqua un sourcil et elle étira un petit sourire en coin. Il se donna un élan sur un rocher de bord et assit sa bien-aimée contre la plage douce fait de roc irrigué. Encore à moitié dans l'eau, il lui prit le baiser le plus passionnel et humide qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir. Il semblait ne plus y avoir de frein à sa passion. Il dévora son corps de baiser mais elle se réglissa dans l'étang pour profiter de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui et il trouva une pierre solitaire sur laquelle s'assoir et garder leurs épaules hors de l'eau. Ses cheveux chauds et doux le flattait partout où ses mains délicates n'étaient pas. Leurs respirations devenaient saccadées avec des notes d'expiration festives. Sa tumescence était à une emphase presque douloureuse :

-Tauriel, si je ne...

Elle l'interrompu d'un baiser coquin :

-Si tu ne?

Il bougea les hanches pour lui faire comprendre :

-Je ne pourrais pas souffrir comme ça encore longtemps, Dit-il avec un regard mélangé de tentation douce et de souffrance brulante.

Il sentit sa main tirer sur le lacet de ses braies. Son corps était figé même si son esprit lui commandait de l'arrêter :

-Si on va plus loin, je ne pourrais résister. Dit-il.

-Aimes-tu autant résister? Dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien.

-Non, mais j'aime tenir mes promesses. Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il prit sa main qui portait sa bague et l'embrassa. Son esprit de fer avait triomphé sur sa chair de feu.

-Et si je commande une grande cérémonie, voudras-tu? Taquina-t-elle.

-assurément, mais pas avant... Réussit-il à dire avec sagesse.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Kili pu contempler le corps qui sera bientôt sien, des hanches aux courbes douces, des chevilles fines, de belles cicatrices de guerrières. Il dû fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle se pencha, il ne dormirait plus s'il voyait au-delà. Elle sortit de l'eau victorieuse et lui prit la main avec fermeté en glissant la bague :

-Moi, je te donnerais ta cérémonie...Dit-elle avec tout le mal féminin du monde dans les yeux.

Elle agrippa à lui de nouveau et il sentit la chaleur directe de sa féminité contre lui. Son esprit prit congé et il laissa ses instincts de mâle le guider. Ils se caressèrent encore et reprirent appuis sur la plage jusqu'à glisser dans la cape du prince pour se sécher. Ils se contemplèrent et s'explorèrent lentement et parfois avec fureur mais leur inexpérience et leur cœur battant de nervosité les empêcha de pénétrer plus loin dans le sujet.

 ******MISE À JOUR****Quelques corrections, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos observations, pensées, insultes, reproches, admirations... :D**


	9. Les Époux

Épuisés de la nage et de cette passion, ils s'enroulèrent dans la cape et la robe de Tauriel avec un large pain comme oreiller;

-Je t'aime, Dit-il à ses cheveux.

Il la sentit sourire;

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime...

Elle prit une pause :

-On ne l'avait jamais dit.

Il la serra un petit coup et expira en cachant un rire :

-Je te l'avais dit que je respecterais ma promesse.

-Je me disais cela aussi... malgré la force de mes avances, ton honneur est sauf. Je crois aussi... que si ça n'arriva pas aujourd'hui, ça aurait arrivé à la nuit de noce. Je crois qu'on est trop fiévreux, on aurait été déçus.

Ils se rhabillèrent et mangèrent un peu . Kili s'était ouvert aux plats elfiques avec parcimonie mais entouraient ses petits mets exotiques d'une bonne pièce de viande et de fromage bien gras. Ils partageaient le goût des champignons comestibles et le pain elfique était tellement moelleux, on aurait du nuage. Son goût n'avait rien de particulier mais la texture été si amusante. Kili pensait financer une boulangerie de facture elfique juste par amour de cette texture en bouche. Il pensait qu'il devrait aller cueillir des champignons avec elle lorsqu'il aurait du temps. « dans deux ou trois ans » se dit-il en sentant le roc vibrer même d'ici de l'ardeur des travaux.

Plus tard ce soir, qui était le matin dehors, ils assistèrent à une fête privée au palais avec que les ministres, les seigneurs, nobles et leurs relatifs et épouses. Kili introduisit Tauriel aux danses en ligne et de couple. Certains en parlaient comme un art saint mais la plus part étaient trop ivres pour en faire la démonstration donc Bilbo maitrisait le plancher de danse en faisant découvrir ses exotiques distractions hobbites.

L'idée de virevolter gracieusement était déjà plus facile pour Tauriel que de se tenir debout face à une foule. C'était rare que les amoureux restaient longtemps aux soirées mais maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce banc confortable sur le bord du mur, l'idée de le quitter même pour des embrassades leur semblait inatteignable. Ils étaient épuisés. L'eau de chaux de la source chaude semblait avoir drainé plus que leur hardiesse. Tauriel glissa sa tête sous le bras de Kili et vînt prendre appuis sur son torse. Le Prince tourna le torse en s'appuyant sur l'appuis-coude et, malgré le vacarme déclinant des fêtes naines, ils s'endormirent ensemble devant toutes les hautes instances de la Montagne, leurs mains serties d'alliances bien en vue.

Kili se réveilla parce que des poils inconnus lui touchaient le bras. Il leva un œil et il vit son oncle Thorin déposant une peau sur eux. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le contraindre au silence. Le Roi pointa son propre annulaire en pointant avec son autre main et de la tête la main de son neveu. Puis sourit comme si ça voulait dire; « félicitation ». Kili comprit qu'ils venaient de s'endormir enlacé dans une salle de réception et ses yeux trahirent sa panique :

-Ça va , neveu... Le Ministre a fait une remarque bien à l'aise et brillamment raciste. « On m'a dit que les elfes étaient discrets, mais je suis convaincu que cette demande est assez publique pour la reconnaître! » Tout le monde a rit et à lever son verre en criant; « Aux mariés »... Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que vous avez bu mais rien ne vous a réveillé.

-Pardon, mon oncle, j'ai vraiment...

-Kili, tu as été assez cérémonieux depuis le début... Crois-moi, si une femme aurait brisé l'Arkenstone et nous aurait ressuscité grâce à son amour envers moi, je l'aurais baisé le lendemain toute la journée sans prendre de pause jusqu'à tant qu'elle n'est plus de voix pour me dire d'arrêter. Finit-il en se retournant, il prit sa corne à boire pausée dans le support sur la table à côté, marcha en pattes croisées, plus ivre que jamais.

Kili ne savait s'il devait rire ou s'aberrer. Son oncle était soul comme une botte et voulait être tendre envers son neveu. Il se jeta sur un banc et semblait surpris d'être atterri si brutalement. Kili revit cette noirceur. Cette noirceur qui avait quitté les yeux de Thorin depuis la nouvelle vie. Ces ténèbres qui l'avaient presque entièrement consommé à leur arrivée à Erebor, accablé de ce poids immense de la lignée de Durin sur les épaules d'un seul nain :

-J'ai demandé aux serviteurs de préparer l'annonce officiel devant le peuple, dans une semaine , sur le balcon royal... s'ils le finissent d'ici là, il manque des bouts de clôtures mais ça devrait le faire d'ici là.

Kili ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Il se libéra du poids de Tauriel et se leva. Il la prit dans ses bras et passa pouvoir se rendre avec elle dans les bras mais il n'était pas aussi sobre qu'il le croyait. La chambre de Tauriel lui semblait aussi éloignée que la Comté! La paresse lui donna l'idée de la déposer dans leur futur appartement qui n'était pas si loin. Elle se réveilla un peu mais se rendormi assez vite. Il se dit qu'elle ne se souviendrait même pas d'avoir été bougée. Il quitta la pièce vers son lit convenable mais elle dit tout au loin :

-Restes… restes avec moi?

Il ne bougea pas, trop fatigué pour faire le poids des arguments :

-Rendu là, tout le monde a vu ta bague, dit-elle en se levant sur ses coudes. On s'inquiètera demain du reste.

Elle tendit la main et il fut aspiré par ses bras. Elle enleva ses gants pour dormir et en se retournant, elle attira la tête du nain contre sa poitrine et empoigna ses cheveux doucement. Il entoura son corps de ses bras et ils s'enroulèrent un contre l'autre comme des petits animaux en quête de chaleur et réconfort. Il ne pouvait se plaindre de si doux coussin.

Le matin du mariage, personne ne les trouva. Probablement que les serviteurs affolés attendaient pour leur approbation des tenues ou de futilités, ils ne pouvaient les torturer davantage. Ils s'étaient trouvé un passage secret qui menait à d'anciennes chambres et s'étaient fait un cocon où parler sans être entendu. Tauriel et Kili s'étaient donner des limites claires à leur amour charnel. Une semaine à se découvrir avant la fameuse nuit, serait profitable à la qualité de leur célébration matriarcale mais aussi leur moral. Ils étaient bien plus concentrés à leur tâche, surtout Kili, depuis qu'il avait pu vivre l'éruption d'un peu de tension dans ses réserves de virilité. Son esprit était libéré de cette obsession libidineuse qui avait caractérisé le début de leur vie commune.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir en se tenant noblement la main comme des danseurs. Ils virent le premier garde aller dire à une servante et ça ne prit pas dix minutes que Dormis et le maître de chambre de Kili arrivèrent bien fâchés;

-désolé de vous importunez, mon seigneur, mais nous avons besoin de plusieurs de vos approbations afin de poursuivre les préparatifs et il y a plus de cinq heures que je , nous vous cherchions! Déclara-t-il en pointant Dormis bien éreintée.

Désarmés face à leur empressement, ils furent séparés en un instant par leur domestique mais Thorin et son contingent arriva au même moment dans ce couloir et salua le prince :

-Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être allé bien loin, Erebor est grand pour se cacher pas encore assez pour disparaître! Dit le Roi en pointant un de ses conseillers. Ce n'est pas comme si on devait chercher Maître Bilbon !

Tous eurent un petit rire! La discrétion des hobbits étaient maintenant reconnues chez tous les peuples nains et elfes par sa légende.

-Maître Dweulion a accepté d'être votre célébrant..Rajouta le Roi en tendant le bras vers le dit nain de famille archiviste.

Il tendit son bras vers son neveu et maître Dweulion, l'homme de chambre de Kili formèrent un nouveau groupe laissant seule Dormis et Tauriel.

-Chevalière, j'aurais à m'entretenir avec vous et le conseil des Seigneurs avant propos…

Elle se joignit au contingent d'un minimum de douze nains qui entouraient toujours Thorin. Il écouta un de ses suivants qui parlaient des avancements du compte du Trésor, puis un autre sur les rénovations du quatrième niveau;

-Je crois bien que nous devrions abandonner la reconstitution. Commença un Maître-d'œuvre. Les fondations de cette étage sont si abimés que les maîtres architectes ont peur d'aller l'explorer. Nous pourrions faire un cinquième niveau avec un plafond double et pouvoir agrandir la basse-forge et installer des demeures dans l'est.

-Dessinez-moi des plans de cette idée et je verrais plus tard, je ne compromettrais pas la solidité de la nouvelle cité pour que les ancêtres puissent être fiers de nos bons soins. Répondit le Roi.

Ils arrivèrent à une porte :

-Si personne d'autre à d'approbation à me demander afin de continuer son ouvrage avant le mariage de mon neveu, vous pouvez disposer. Sinon, je serais ouvert à d'autre discussion au diner.

Ils s'inclinèrent et commencèrent à bavasser entre eux avant que Thorin n'eut finit de rentrer dans la salle des conseils. Il y avait là les sept représentants de grandes familles nains ainsi qu'un petit contingent d'elfes qui entourait Légolas.

Voir son vieil ami lui fit un grand bien mais il ne lui rendit pas sa joie. Son expression était sévère, l'attitude du « Prince ».

Thorin tendit la main vers un siège au centre qui n'était pas là de coutume. Le Roi prit son trône pendant que ses conseillers s'attablèrent aux pupitres. Elle allait être donc le centre de la conversation avec le Roi derrière elle. La symbolique nanesque était si évidente des fois.

Un des seigneurs présenta le sujet. Il était de coutume que le Roi n'ait rien à expliquer les nains ne confiaient pas ce rôle à des chambellans ou intendants. Tous ceux qui étaient inférieurs en rang sont au service des supérieurs. D'où la tradition de dire « À votre service » lorsqu'on est invité, l'hôte peut alors savoir qu'il peut demander de l'aide de son invité ou alors celui se considère égal à vous malgré les titres. Chose que même Thorin en pleine amertume de l'errance n'avait jamais osé dire. Légolas se leva, Tauriel revint attentive;

-Mon père le Roi, consent au mariage de la Capitaine Tauriel mais en tant que sa protégée, il demande une dot et aussi la garantie de la signature d'un pacte de non-agression et d'intervention en cas de siège des deux partis.

Il resta debout fièrement et les nains pialèrent derrière lui. Thorin était le plus habitué aux elfes (excluant Kili bien sur) mais la plus part du temps, il avait tracté par l'entremise de Monsieur Bilbo, car il n'était pas capable de tolérer leur nez levé et leur grâce surnaturelle;

-Très bien. J'imagine que votre père exige un montant bien précis.

-Il n'exige aucune pièce de l'or de sous la montagne mais des gemmes blanches qui sont..

-Encore ses pierreries! Il ne lâchera jamais! S'exaspéra un nain bien âgé en faisant rire les Seigneurs.

-Ces pierres sont montées en collier, un collier que votre ancêtre a offert à ma propre mère afin d'honorer la bonté qu'elle avait exprimé envers votre peuple lorsque le Roi, mon père, combattait lui aussi un dragon. Ce collier et comme toutes les pierres de ce genre, qui se sont retrouvées à nouveau dans votre garde-pièce-d'or mystérieusement après…

Légolas délaissa le regard de Thorin et baissa ses yeux vers son amie et sœur d'arme qui avait si changé puis retourna s'assoir. Tous regardaient le nain-roi. Tauriel se leva fâchée qu'on utilise son mariage comme une poignée d'échange manipulatrice. Elle ne laisserait pas la cupidité de son futur Roi freiner sa passion;

-Roi Thorin, je vous achète ce collier s'il le faut!

C'était si beau et désintéressé de considération politique que les nains ne purent cacher un large sourire. Thorin leva la main droite et se leva. Toute l'assemblée sauf le scripteur se levèrent :

-Moi, Thorin, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, descendant de Dain, de la Lignée de Durin, Roi sous la Montagne et Protecteur d'Erebor, je consens à payer la dot du collier en pierre-d'étoile décrit en ce jour. En guise de ma bonne volonté, je rajoute un pilon de croissant en valeur de poids du même lot. Cependant...

Les elfes paraissaient plutôt satisfaits et surpris. Les nains ne comprenaient pas trop. Tauriel était spectatrice.

-J'exige que la Chevalière Tauriel soit dépossédée de tous ses titres et responsabilités de Capitaine. Que le Roi annule son bannissement et qu'elle soit libre de revenir sur le territoire de ses ancêtres advenant le veuvage, comme citoyenne de votre royaume. Les enfants issus de cette union seront considérés comme de la Lignée de Durin et la famille de la Dame, ne tenteront pas de revendiquer l'éducation de ceux-ci.

Tauriel se rappela que chez les nains, les deux familles étaient égales dans un mariage. Une naine ne perdait pas son nom de famille en se mariant et les enfants étaient toujours considérés comme des liens entre deux familles et non faisant par d'une patriarchie. Les familles naines étant juste un peu moins incestueuses que les hobbits, tout le monde étaient plus ou moins cousins à un certain degré dans une même caste.

Légolas ne prit pas longtemps pour réfléchir;

-Cela me semble faisable.

-Jurez-le. Demanda le Roi.

-En ma qualité de représentant du Roi Thranduil, mon père, moi Légolas Vertefeuille annonce que le bannissement de Tauriel, Enfant de la Forêt, protégée du Roi, est révolu. Quioque je ne crois pas qu'il y aura d'enfant issu de ce mariage mais mon peuple ne convoitera pas l'éducation de leurs hypothétiques descendants et considéra …

Il allait dire un terme blessant et choquant mais se ravisa en regardant son amie assis au centre de cette discussion :

-progéniture comme d'aucun lignage sylvains.

Tauriel lui adressa un regard de mépris. Il lui avait fait une remarque sur cela avant de partir après sa blessure.

 _« il n'y a aucun précédent à cette union, quel genre de monstres cela ferait? De beaux nains moins barbus, des petits elfes laids, des oreilles grosses et pointues en trompette?... Non... Juste rien en fait. On le serait si pareil alliance serait fertile. Ça aurait déjà eu lieu ou peut-être est-ce que tu es la seule à voir quelque chose d'attirant en ces petits nabots tapissés, l'inverse c'est normal. Regardes-nous! »_ avait-il rit en petit prince satirique qu'il était dans le privé.

Légolas pouvait bien promette cela. Il était complètement certain que son mariage allait tuer une branche de la lignée de Durin. C'était comme tuer des nains sans lever l'arme ou de guerre; Une stratégie de maître pour une joute de l'esprit contre un ennemi naturel.

Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Il la regarda authentiquement durant un instant. Il la regarda avec sourire mais un certain mépris avec le tréfonds de son cœur sur le bord des cils. Elle tint son regard par rébellion, jamais elle n'avait tenu le regard de ses supérieurs. Maintenant elle était une princesse elle aussi, elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il sourît sincèrement. Thorin ordonna qu'on vienne lui porter ce qu'il a promis depuis le Trésor Royal et qu'on l'entrepose dans un coffre.

-Cela sera donné au Prince après que l'anneau sera offert à mon neveu devant le peuple.

Thorin abrégea la séance donnant aux nains l'occasion de refaire leur tenue pour la grande cérémonie.

Le roi Thorin resta assis et fit comprendre d'un regard que Tauriel devait rester. Lorsque la pièce fut vidée, il dit :

-Maintenant place aux pactes entre nous deux.

Il descendit de son trône et enlevant sa couronne qu'il déposa sur l'appui-bras. Signe qu'il ne parlait pas en tant que Roi.

-Je te parle comme un oncle qui a élevé ses neveux comme leur père m'a demandé de le faire avant de mourir. Kili est mon deuxième héritier, cela faisant de toi un nouveau membre important du corum royal mais aussi de ma famille qui n'aura cessé de diminuer avant ce soir.

Il prit une grande inspiration :

-Je te dis franchement que malgré une intention maline, Légolas a raison de croire à valeur de ses connaissances, qu'aucun enfant de Durin naîtra de votre mariage. Personne n'en a vu ... Deux personnes savent que c'est déjà arrivé. Dis, ma sœur et l'autre est dans cette pièce…

Tauriel additionna les noms et imagina un grand complot. Elle chuchota le nom de son fiancé.

-Tu as compris. Je n'en parlerais plus jamais et tu n'en parlerais jamais non plus, surtout pas à Kili. Ça détruirait sa réputation et imagines pas son moral. Nous lui avons menti durant tant d'années.

-Alors pourquoi m'en parlez-vous! Cela sera un secret si difficile à garder! Si je ne l'avais jamais su, jamais je n'aurais dû le cacher!.. et ça n'aurait pas changer mon affection pour lui!

-Oui, mais cela vient à mon deuxième point. La lignée de Durin est presque morte. Je voulais que tu saches pour Kili car je voulais que tu voies que votre union sera belle. Dis s'était tellement inquiétée de sa grossesse qu'elle a failli le perdre deux fois avant terme. Elle avait peur qu'il soit une abomination bizarre. Un elfe courteau avec des oreilles en forme d'aile de papillon, ou que ça paraisse qu'il ne soit pas de son mari et elle délirait avec cela qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix de m'en parler... Si la ligne doit survivre par cette dissolution, je sais que cela va faire des princes nains formidables et je m'attends qu'ils soient nombreux.

Tauriel rougit de cet ordre implicite.

-Les elfes sont plus fertiles que les naines. J'estime que vous pourriez en porter un tous les cinq ans sans problème pour votre santé voir plus.

Tauriel rougit davantage. Thorin lui parlait vraiment de son nid utérin comme d'un outil qu'il fallait utiliser avec vaillance?

-En fait, les elfes femelles sylvestres ne peuvent généralement avoir d'enfants que...

Elle sentait ses joues fendre sous la honte de discuter de pareil sujet avec lui, ou quiconque en fait.

-Que? Demanda-t-il.

-Que le siècle suivant leur...défloration... Les enfants suivants cela sont plutôt rares.

Thorin regarda en l'air pour réfléchir :

-La mère de Légolas n'a-t-elle pas eu trois filles quatre cents ans avant Légolas?

-Vous savez, mon lignage n'a rien de celui de la Reine...Sortit-elle comme si cela était un rappel souffrant. Le Sang royal a des privilèges qui ne sont pas que sociétaux.

Thorin sourit :

-Mais la lignée de Durin n'a rien à voir avec celle de vos ancêtres. Dis était mariée depuis quarante ans avant d'avoir Fili et cela a pris une fois avec cet elfe pour avoir Kili. Inversement, je pense qu'il faudra que vous prenez chambre à part pour ne pas nous offrir un royal-présent chaque année.

Tauriel eut un petit rire et Thorin leva un sourcil, bien naturellement :

-Je pense qu'il faudrait faire royaume à part pour cela. Kili est bien plus hardi que la plus part de ses compatriotes. Je ne crois pas que des murs suffiraient.

Thorin rit un bon coup :

-Ça doit être un sang Durin cela! Son frère est pareil. Depuis qu'il a cinquante-deux ans, il saute sur tout ce qui a des mamelles et ma sœur, comment dire, ça n'a pas pris deux semaine que leur père meurt pour aller se consoler dans les bras de ce voyageur.

Tauriel le fixa sans vouloir dire à haute voix « et vous?». Il sourit :

-La lourdeur du passé, le devoir et l'affliction que j'ai traversé avec la folie de l'or m'ont lourdement affecté. Je commence à regarder les femmes de nouveau comme du temps que j'étais prince paisiblement ici. J'ai malheureusement de hauts standards puisqu'il n'existe aucune naine de mon rang sous cette montagne sauf ma sœur. J'ai dû convaincre les Seigneurs des autres familles de me faire présenter les leurs. Ça viendra.

-N'y-a-t-il pas une naine de famille marchande ou ouvrière qui ne serait pas à votre goût?

Thorin pencha la tête sur les côtés plusieurs fois avant de pondre une réponse convenable :

-Tu en parleras avec ton ami le prince elfe . C'est difficile de s'imaginer marié avec celle qui nous sert, même si elle est à notre goût. D'ailleurs, je suis bien aise avec un mariage de raison. Je n'ai pas un cœur aussi tendre que mes neveux. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de ce genre d'amour…

Cela secoua Tauriel mais Thorin remit sa couronne. Signe que la conversation ouverte était terminée :

-Tu comprends le pacte.

Elle mit le doigt sur ses lèvres en signe qu'elle garderait le secret.

-et beaucoup d'enfants, rajouta-t-il d'un clin d'oeil. On se voit sur le balcon dans votre plus belle tenue.

 ******MISE À JOUR**** Corrections principalement. Je remarque des erreurs tellement horribles. Une révision même un an plus tard était essentielle! N'Hésitez pas à commenter ! J'ai téléchargé l'app de et je consulte maintenant plus souvent! Génial au fait cette app!**


	10. La grande fête

La Compagnie de Thorin était réunie. Bilbo avait son sac sur le dos, tous les nains l'entourant dans leurs habits de soirées décorés de gemmes et de rubans travaillés;

-Comme je l'avais dit, j'allais attendre le mariage…d'ici une heure je serais parti. Je veux faire mes adieux maintenant… Cul-de-sac me manque je crois…

-Tu as tenu ta promesse Bilbo, tu nous as aidé à récupérer notre maison, quel hôte serais-je si je t'empêchais de retrouver la tienne! Dit Thorin en déposant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

Ils étaient émus et nostalgiques. Balin versa même une petite larme de bonheur. Il reçut un cadeau de tous. Ils avaient eu le bon sens que cela soit petit pour la route.

-Allez, c'est le mariage. Je verrais au moins ça de plus que tous les hobbits d'Hobbitbourg! Dit-il en essuyant une larme avec sa manche.

Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle se fit coiffer et tresser avec cinq paires de mains puis après une heure ,elle put voir le mannequin sur lequel se tenait sa robe de mariée. Elle s'attendait à une robe blanche plein de pierreries abusives mais fit face à un ensemble de guerre avec un plastron pour femme, une brigandine à losange nains, des cuissards de plaques, des grèves et épaulettes assorties.

La taille était cintrée par une ceinture de rubans sur laquelle était pendue des fanions de l'Arkenstone et une jupe arrière blanche. Dormis lui montra aussi les bottes légères qu'elle avait fait faire et ses vieux brassards nettoyés et reteints. C'était un si belle incarnation des styles nains et elfiques, du passé, du présent et du futur. De l'allure de guerrière qu'elle aurait devant tout le peuple réuni. Elle avait même rajouté sa couleur, le violet de Mahal en accent dans les rubans du quart de jupe, de la taille, même le cuir de fond de la brigandine. Une énorme pierre violette décorait son poitrail embossés et sertis de perles à la manière de sa bague de fiançailles. Cette armure n'avait rien d'efficace au combat auquel elle était habituée. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être furtive voir grimper aux arbres avec son poids en métal sur le dos, mais c'était l'apparence qu'elle voulait.

Dormis lui présentant la tunique de dessous blanche et en peu de temps, elle avait été habillée et armurée jusqu'aux pendentifs d'oreilles. Elle apprécia les bottes. Ce n'était pas un ouvrage nain malgré qu'on l'avait décoré à la manière de. Elle reconnaissait ces motifs mais elle ne savait pas de quel peuple elfique cela venait.

On la fit marcher longtemps. Sa procession évitait les couloirs desquels on pouvait la voir de l'extérieure ou ceux trop fréquentés. Ils passaient même par des chambres ou des pièces de rangement pour arriver à bon poste. Elle attendait devant une porte et Dormis lui dit;

-Le célébrant, Maître Dweulion va faire ouvrir cette porte avec des chaînes. De l'autre côté, votre futur époux arrivera en même temps. Tenez.

La naine lui remit la bague. Elle tremblait;

-N'ayez crainte, belle Dame, vous n'avez rien à dire. Il va avoir deux dalles marquées de craie. Allez-vous tenir là, levez la bague bien haut devant le peuple, tournez-vous vers Kili et glissez-la au doigt. Ne l'échappez surtout pas. On ne la retrouvera jamais si elle tombe de si haut! C'est bien important de vos mains soient plus hautes que la rambarde de la clôture et après...

La porte s'ouvrit, elle regarda Dormis une dernière fois et serra la bague. La foule des milliers de nains applaudissaient après le discours qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle marcha droit devant elle, dans le couloir en courbe et elle vit au loin Kili. Il portait un manteau de velours bleu aux reflets rouges avec des rubans de dorures. Son surcot était bleu nuit avec des bordures bourgognes et mauves avec des rubans d'or rose et de cuivre. Sa tunique était bleue avec des bords en fourrure comme ses rebords de chausses. Il avait des bracelets de biceps à guirlandes de soies blanches comme il était traditionnel chez les nains avec une queue de renard blanc en suspension à sa ceinture. Deux symboles qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris la signification. Il avait des bracelets en or rose tourné sertis de fil de cuivre et de gemmes multicolores. Peut-être lui avait-t-on dit que la nouvelle couleur de son aimée serait le bleu mêlé de rouge car il avait bien arboré la même idée.

Ils avaient rajoutés un marchepied avec un planche inclinée dissimulée afin qu'ils se rejoignent au milieu mais que leur différence de taille ne soit pas aussi sévère qu'en réalité et sans que cela paraisse qu'il monta sur un bloc. Elle avait oublié un peu l'ordre des choses. Elle leva la bague en évidence vers le bord du balcon. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Ils étaient autant sous Erebor! Elle vit d'une alvéole non loin les Seigneurs rassemblés dans un promontoire de choix et de l'autre côté le Roi et une naine luxueusement habillée avec une couronne aussi protubérante que Thorin. Elle reconnut les traits qui avaient en commun avec les princes et le Roi. Cela devait être Dis qui avait eu la grâce d'arriver juste à l'heure.

Elle se retourna et Kili lui tendit la main lentement et sans avoir compris, l'anneau avait déjà été enfilée, leurs mains se joignaient poliment et elle s'était avancé un peu. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement avait éclaté et Kili fit le chemin restant pour afficher leur premier baiser officiel.

Ils levèrent leurs mains unies devant le peuple et ils entendirent la brouhaha d'instrument mal accordée tenter de débuter une chanson. En deux notes, les musiciens par centaines se réunirent et entonnèrent un air de mariage traditionnel. Évidemment, le travail était fini aujourd'hui. C'était comme le jour de l'an, que de la fête jusqu'à ce qu'on en tombe!

Ils se retirèrent du balcon et eurent qu'un instant entre deux portes pour se complimenter :

-Quand j'ai su pour la couleur de Mahal, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher! Dit Kili en lui empoignant ses jupes. Cela deviendra un symbole fort à Erebor.

Elle le regarda et essaya de voir des traits elfiques en lui. Moins de barbe que la normale, on lui avait répété souvent. Bon archer, un peu plus grand sans être anormal comme Dwalin, moins carré mais pas pour autant un hobbit. Ses oreilles étaient tout à fait normales. Sa peau moins propice à la couleur.

-Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme cela? Demanda-t-il en se glissant pour un baiser. Je n'aurais pas du.

-Parce que je regarde ma première possession. Quel trésor ...

Ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas de paix avant tard dans la veillée. Ils dansèrent pour passer le temps et se dévorer des yeux avec envie. Comme les nains savaient le faire, la fête dérailla bien vite mais reprit dans l'ordre quand Thorin demanda le silence. Il offrit de ses mains vers celle de Légolas le coffre ouvert où on voyait le collier avec un petit lot de pierre. Légolas prit le collier et le scruta longtemps. Il s'inclina légèrement devant le Roi et passa devant celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers Tauriel et attacha le collier si chèrement gagné à son cou. Elle ne comprenait pas;

- _Mon père ne m'a jamais rien demandé, maintenant que je l'ai eu. Je ne voulais pas lui donner. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir en les contemplant. Tu mérites de briller en les portant._ Dit-il en sandarin tout près de son oreille pendant que la foule applaudissait. Mais le lot de pierre, ça va le réjouir.

Thorin avait son masque de « je vais semblant de maitriser la situation mais je n'ai rien compris ». C'était la dernière fois qu'elle allait voir son ami, celui qui avait été son supérieur, son frère et son inspiration. Kili lui demanda ce qu'il avait dit et il n'y croyait pas;

-Pourquoi nous avoir nargués pour cela?

-Parce que les elfes prouvent toujours qu'ils sont meilleurs. Il a été capable de donner un trésor aussi convoité, preuve que Thranduil ne voulait pas vraiment posséder les pierres mais juste que les nains lui redonnent après les avoir volé. C'est tellement ingénieux, cela fait presque peur.

Légolas disparaissait déjà dans la foule avec le contingent d'elfes. Thorin arriva en tenant du bout des doigts sa sœur Dis. Kili était si content et sa mère avait un grand sourire à travers sa barbe;

-Nous avons tellement de choses à se raconter mais je crois que la soirée n'est pas pour raconter le passé. Je serais avec toi, mon enfant, encore des années pour qu'on se raconte notre séparation, vos aventures et votre rencontre. Ce soir, dansez et soyez heureux d'être unis sous la protection d'Erebor. Demain nous parlerons.

Kili monta tout de même sur la table pour venir enlacer sa mère. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Les seules années de sa vie qu'il avait de quoi à raconter. Dis se tourna vers la mariée et elles se comprirent;

-J'ai toujours su que mon dernier aurait des goûts plus raffinés que les autres. Je l'aurais imaginé avec une frêle bijoutière ou une jeune naine très attriquée, je ne suis pas déçue de voir une elfe guerrière à ces côtés qui portent la couleur de Mahal comme blason. Chevalière, nous allons avoir beaucoup à se raconter. Profitez de la vie, elle peut être brisée si aisément. Finit-elle en caressant le menton de son fils.

Sa mère était sage et sombre. Un aspect de Durin qui devait arriver avec l'âge ou la génération troublée dont elle et Thorin faisait partie.

La fête avançait et les amoureux voulaient de plus en plus la quitter. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient imaginés pleins de choses à faire une fois nue et à l'aise entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune façon de quitter cette réception sans que tout le monde le remarque. Thorin demanda le silence à nouveau et fit un grand discours patriotique, sur la lignée , qui faisait l'introduction de l'acceptation et des autres races. Kili profita du charisme de foule et de l'autorité de Thorin pour enlever son épouse.

Les morceaux d'armures tombèrent dans l'entrée, les sangles de ceintures fouettèrent en allant valser dans le décor, si les habits n'avaient pas été fabriqués de matières si solides, ils auraient probablement fendus. Kili était déjà entièrement nu mais Tauriel avait encore une jupe de guerre avec des attaches trop compliquées pour sa patience. Elle enleva ses cuissardes, s'assit sur un table et empoigna sa force virile pour la guider sans attente dans le plus doux des fourreaux. Il y avait de la résistance mais Tauriel avait bien moins peur de souffrir qu'elle avait envie de lui, elle tira ses hanches avec insistance.

Remplis de vagues suaves et d'un brasier de plaisirs, il œuvra toute la nuit à la plus enviée des besognes. Ils se consommaient, perdus à travers l'autre, dominés par leur soumission à cette attraction. Ils avaient déjà élaboré beaucoup de solutions à leur problème de différence de taille juste pour s'embrasser. Tauriel s'assoyait sur une table ou un banc haut pour être à son niveau ou encore prenait siège sur lui. Si Kili venait à s'énerver de ses grandes pattes, il avait la force pour, d'une bonne poigne, la lever que par les hanches contre un mur et la faire crier davantage. Leurs vêtements épongés de sueur trainaient depuis déjà un moment sur la dalle de pierre quand ils décidèrent de se rincer un peu à la chute d'eau de leur appartement. Ils étaient épuisés, souriants et heureux.

-Donc, je présume que mon oncle t'a fait le même discours qu'à moi, il doit t'avoir tout dit? Demanda-t-il.

-Sur quel sujet?

-Je le sais, dit-il. Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi...

Tauriel n'était pas sure. Comment aurait-il bien pu découvrir qu'il était demi-elfe? Ça ne paraissait pas du tout. Peut-être le sentait-il?

-Sur les enfants... qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'on en est ou qu'on va en avoir soixante le temps de le dire? Rit-il.

Il lui donna un baiser;

-Je serais toujours prêt à te les faire et de la place pour les élever, on la creusera si nécessaire.

-Il m'a donné l'ordre implicite d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants, il m'a aussi dit qu'il avait confiance en notre descendance. De ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils seraient de beaux nains aux cheveux dense comme la nuit et aux yeux qui sont miens.

Kili se retourna perplexe :

-Je n'y crois pas, Thorin a vraiment dit cela?

Tauriel rit :

-Plus ou moins, il a enlevé sa couronne et m'a parlé sincèrement mais ce n'est pas ses mots.

Kili, torse nu dans le lit royal, passa une main sous sa tête;

-Il faudrait qu'ils soient immortels... ainsi la ligne de Durin ne s'éteindra plus que par la guerre et non par le temps.

-Vous avez une si grande amour de votre lignage, les nains, sourit-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre.

-Tu as la joie de la vie de princesse, tu auras la prestance, le respect, la richesse, tu porteras mes princes mais jamais tu n'auras la pression de porter un sang qui a autant de valeur. Un sang qui détermine tout ce que tu es, qui fait saliver les ennemis et qui teint la terre lorsqu'il coule... Même chez les elfes, même chez les hommes...pareil sang est plus lourd à porter que quelconque couronne.

-moi qui ne savait pas la chance que j'avais, ma basse naissance!

-Tu rigoles, mais tu as eu le choix de devenir capitaine, le choix de me marier... Légolas aura aucun de ces choix, il va marcher comme son sang le dicte.

-tu as été obligé de me marier alors?

Kili roula des yeux :

-Tu fais exprès de déformer ce que je dis, essaye même pas!

-Qu'as-tu été obligé de faire alors, ô digne descendant de Durin?

-Partir avec Thorin, ça aurait été mal vu de rester même si je n'étais pas prêt pour pareil péril. J'étais jeune, je savais me battre qu'en théorie et contre des adversaires amicaux. Je n'avais aucun génie, aucun sens particulier sauf avoir la vue moins âgée … C'était une obligation, défendre mon héritage, laver nos terres de la terreur, seconder mon oncle, le roi légitime même si je ne connaissais rien de ses lieux, rien de cette époque, mon sang, la rivière furieuse de sang de Durin qui parcourt toute notre famille, m'obligeait.

-et ta mère? Elle boycottait l'appel du sang?

-Thorin a fait exprès de la laisser derrière, elle seule pouvait perpétuer la lignée. Elle va lui en vouloir pour toute, toute, sa royale vie!

Ils rirent dans les couvertures :

-Elle me semblait si ...noble!

-ma mère a été élevée de façon très stricte. On lui imposait beaucoup de restrictions et une réputation impeccable. Elle devait devenir archi-maître des arts. Apprendre tout sur tout et devenir la princesse la plus convoitée des montagnes...Même dans notre exil, elle a toujours eu des domestiques et un haut niveau de vie. Son travail était tout autre, elle faisait l'inventaire des vivres et des richesses. C'est elle qui s'est occupé de notre peuple. Elle est la mère de tout Erebor dans un sens.

Ils dormirent un peu puis se réveillèrent avec un panier de denrées sur une des tables. Kili l'obligea à mettre des habits rembourrés et apporter une lourde cape de poils. Il avait un lieu mystérieux à lui faire visiter. Loin de connaître Erebor, encore moins le palais, par cœur, elle se demandait bien qu'elle était son empressement. Il la dirigea dans plein de petits couloirs. Ils durent répondre aux salutations des nobles, les révérences des citoyens et les garde-à-vous des gardes avec déférence et rapidité : Kili lui faisait presque traverser la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent entre deux gardes dans le milieu d'un couloir. Habituellement, les gardes se positionnaient de chaque côté d'un couloir mais là, il n'y avait qu'un arc gravé dans le mur surmonté de runes et d'une gravure de l'Arkenstone comme on en voyait partout maintenant. Kili lui prit la main et lui montra une entaille. Sa bague y entra parfaitement, il tourna son poing et ils entendirent une pierre se glisser contre une autre. Une porte s'ouvrit en laissant passer un courant d'air froid et quelques flocons. Les gardes tressaillirent légèrement pendant que Kili passait la fourrure autour des épaules de la dame. Elle voyait au loin la lumière d'une aube très jeune et des étoiles. Enthousiasme, elle sortit dehors. C'était un petit plateau derrière l'oreille d'une des grandes statues de nain guerrier, la porte secrète!

Ce plateau qui était dans les dires, insignifiants , était maintenant clôturé comme un balcon avec de jeunes arbres fraichement plantés . Le bas-relief du balcon représentaient le 13 compagnons de Thorin, la bataille contre Azog, le vol sur aigles, le combat des araignées, la folie de l'or, l'arnaque de Bilbo, la guerre des cinq armées, la mort, la destruction du joyau du roi par Pallando... Le bas-relief était fini, mais entre deux arbres cachés sous des capots pour l'hiver se tenaient une statue éloquente. La chevalière de l'Arkenstone, son voile dans le vent, son arc dans le dos, en tenue de guerre ou de deuil, une larme à l'œil, les mains jointes sur un coulis de pierres blanches qui donnaient l'illusion de rayonner.

-Quand la lumière de midi frappe les joyaux, cela ressemble...vraiment...malgré que je ne puisse en témoigner.

Il leva un des capots. Tauriel ne reconnut pas ses plants;

-Ce sont des souches d'arbre du Gondor. Un de nos ancêtres les avait reçu en cadeau. Il était censé les planter autour de la porte en signe d'attente avec ce royaume mais je crois qu'il n'a pas compris. Des trésoriers en ont trouvé dans un vieux coffret et avec la main de Bilbo, ces vielles germes ont poussé...Jamais l'idée de voir fleurir les graines d'un arbre mort et desséché, dans un autre royaume, loin de sa maison, dans ce lieu qui est destiné à t'honorer.

Tauriel pausa une main sur son torse, émue :

-Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire...Tant d'efforts...

-Les maîtres n'ont pas demandés à être payé pour cela. Tout le monde a été heureux de construire ceci, ce qui en fait une œuvre d'un art profond et non le fruit de la réflexion symétrique. J'ai parlé avec mon oncle de ton désir d'avoir un bout de forêt à toi. Il ne voulait pas faire de nouvelle ouverture mais celle-ci existait déjà. C'est petit, encore jeune et jamais vu...comme notre union l'est. Tout comme moi, ceci t'appartient et dépendra de toi pour le reste de son existence.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour un baiser bien tendre. Les nains creusent chaque jour que le soleil se lève, de plus en plus profond à le recherche de richesse. Ils bâtissent somptueusement pour exprimer leur grandeur au travers leur petitesse. Ils se fortifient dans tous leurs arts et s'améliorent dans toutes les sciences sans jamais lever les yeux vers les étoiles. Les nains croyaient aux symboles, au sang, à la force, à la bière, à la divination des plis de moustache. Les nains travaillaient dur jusqu'à s'aveugler de sueur. Les nains convoitaient les richesses comme les elfes, la sagesse. Ce qui distinguerait les nains, des hommes et des elfes, c'étaient que leur amour de n'importe quelle chose créée de la main. Un amour aussi persistant que la lumière du soleil était réelle.

-J'aurais pu prendre des vacances à cheval... Pas besoin de construire pareil monument.

-C'était dans mon idée. Je vais te présenter ton cheval plus tard si tu le désires. Ce cadeau ne vient pas entièrement de moi. J'ai financé les matériaux mais ce sont les maîtres qui sont venus à moi pour faire ce projet. Mon oncle t'a honoré d'un titre, d'un trésor, d'une médaille et d'une hache de cérémonie mais le peuple n'a jamais pu t'offrir ses remerciements. Un petit bout de forêt pour que tu puisses passer ta vie à nos côtés...

Kili s'inclina poliment. Il avait développé rapidement ce charisme et cette intelligence langagière. Tauriel soupçonnait qu'il répétait lorsqu'il était seul.

Tauriel glissa sa main près de ses ceinturons et Kili la saisit avec force;

-Dans la neige? Comme ça? Je ne savais pas les elfes si passionnés du froid?

-D'aucun des miennes n'aiment les températures hivernales et ses précipitations... d'aucun n'a eu un mari aussi chaud d'ailleurs…

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion avant de tomber dans la neige. Ils firent l'amour presque tous habillés, en levant les tuniques, entre les capes et les jupes. Le froid contre les joues de Kili lui donna de l'endurance et les frissons de Tauriel firent vibrer cette passion matinale. Après une longue jouissance des lieux, un pique-nique et tant de caresses le couple retourna dans la cité.

 *****MISE À JOUR*** Je me relis et ouf... je ne m'impressionne pas que de mes fautes d'inattention horribles mais du style époustouflant que j'ai réussi à établir dans cette relation...Sainte-Viarge! Les gars, aimer comme Kili! ;)**


	11. Une nouvelle vie

Pour le second repas, la famille fut réunie. Dis et Thorin était déjà dans une grande conversation enivrée. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir encore fermé l'œil ou du moins avaient dormi dans leurs tenues de réception. Le couple arriva et les portes n'eurent pas le temps de se refermer que Fili secondait accompagné de Balin. Tauriel remarqua que Thorin avait une attitude différente avec sa sœur. Il la regardait comme nulle autre. Il n'y avait pas cette sévérité paternelle ou majestueuse, il n'y avait le regard d'un égal à un autre, rempli d'amour familial.

Kili réalisa que sa mère s'était toujours conduite en grande sœur malgré qu'elle fût cadette. Dis était la seule personne au monde qui puisse réprimander, corriger et s'occuper de Thorin. Comme Tauriel l'avait imaginé, Dis était une mère dans toutes ses réflexions et une sage dans tous ses gestes. Même ordonner de remplir les verres était différent chez elle. Peut-être était-ce aussi qu'elle était la seule naine de haut rang survivante, personne avec qui la comparer outre les mâles, naturellement plus grossiers?

C'était un diner long qui finit sur le canapé bas pleins de coussins. Son mari et son frère s'était endormi près de leur mère, sur une épaule et l'autre sur sa cuisse, bien épuisés et souls. Dis lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Ils ont toujours fait ça...j'aurais cru que cela aurait fini par passer... mais ils ont manqués tant de jeunesse. Déjà à quarante ans les deux pieds dans le devoir d'adulte…

Elle leur caressa les cheveux :

-Il a fini par avoir un peu de barbichette... Kili, toujours aussi raffiné...

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil :

-Les elfes ont une très bonne résistance à l'alcool ont m'a dit?

-En fait, autant que tous mais seulement avec des vins elfiques... Les autres boissons d'hommes ou de nains ne semblent pas nous affecter sauf en grand nombre...

-Vous devriez en faire venir alors qu'on s'amuse avec vous!

-Je croyais que les nains aimaient le goût de la bière plus que ces effets? Répondit la Princesse.

-En partie, mais être la seule à rester debout après des fêtes va finir par vous ennuyer, très chère, vous en avez long à vivre. Habituez-vous à un peu d'ivresse saisonnière et l'éternité vous semblera un concept bien moins effrayant.

-Tous semble heureux de me rappeler mes siècles futurs mais je ne suis pas effrayée de la vie éternelle...

-ô si! J'ai eu un ami qui m'a parlé de ça! Vous avez autant peur de vivre que les humains de mourir. Vous avez peur du regrets, des remords, de l'impardonnable... Tant de siècles à se souvenir, tant de siècles à planifier ou détruire d'un détail. Une chance qui m'a laissé une trace éternelle de son passage, cet ami...

La mère embrassa les cheveux de son fils aux cheveux noirs qui dormait sur son épaule. Tauriel sourit :

-Croyez-vous qu'il le sera lui? Éternel?

-Il y a de fortes chances. Personne ne peut saisir la différence. Il ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup à son oncle, ainsi que notre frère au même âge...

-Votre frère, Frerin? On parle peu de lui…

-Oui, Frefin est mort jeune. Sourit-elle. Trop intrépide...

La mère caressa les cheveux de son aîné;

-Fili est l'incarnation de son père en dehors mais tellement moi en dedans. Kili est l'inverse, il a tous les traits de notre lignée en dehors mais ceux de son père en dedans. Expliqua la Reine Consorte avec un sourire à double sens.

-Est-ce pour cela qu'il a toujours senti qu'il avait une importance différente? Demanda-t-elle.

La mère était étonnée :

-Il t'a parlé de cela? Comme quoi?

-Il disait que Fili avait eu le droit de s'entrainer à l'épée plus jeune et que vous mettiez plus de pression pour que son écriture et sa lecture soit impeccable quand son frère quoique bien plus vieux n'arrivait pas à son niveau.

Dis leva les yeux et rit un petit coup sans déranger ses soulons de fils.

-Ah! C'était impossible de les traiter pareillement... Fili voulait savoir se battre et défendre, Kili a toujours chercher à comprendre. Pourquoi? Comment? Il ne lâchait personne avec ses questions. Fili savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il ne voulait pas et il n'avait rien à faire avec le reste. Kili a toujours eu de meilleurs yeux. Ps si extraordinaire pour les vôtres, mais vraiment mieux que n'importe quel nain âgé. Il voyait mieux ce qui était loin mais aussi les choses qu'on ne peut voir d'œil nu. Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a déjà parlé mais Kili sait voir arriver les tempêtes un jour d'avance et peut sentir dans la vie dans la pierre...Quand j'étais en exil, je ne croyais plus que mes fils seraient quelconque héritiers. J'ai pensé que mon frère trouvera une femme avec le temps et que ceux-ci seraient élevés avec la vengeance dans leur veine mais Thorin n'a pas attendu qu'il est plus de soixante-dix ans avant de me les enlever... Maintenant mon plus vieux a connu plus de femmes que j'en ai vu de ma vie et mon plus jeune est marié à une elfe guerrière de Mirkwood... Quelle vie!

Elles rirent légèrement.

-Et vous, sinon, qu'allez-vous faire? Demanda la Reine.

-Je ne sais pas. Ça fait presque six mois que je m'invente des raisons de ne pas marier Kili. J'ai échoué. Je m'occupais à avoir une belle image, me faire faire des robes, attendre Kili entre ses conseils...manger...

-Aimais-tu être garde chez le Roi des elfes? Demanda la reine.

-Je ne me suis jamais plaint de ce métier…

-Tu l'as été pendant combien de temps?

-Juste quatre cents ans, environ.

-Tu ne pourrais être capitaine de la garde à nouveau car c'est un poste de caste inférieur mais je pourrais te mettre en charge de l'intendance de la garde. Cela te donnerait l'occasion d'être sur le terrain, connaître les soldats, participer à leur entrainement mais en bref, tu n'as qu'à assurer le roulement des postes, le repos, le ravitaillement et la coordination de toutes les troupes actives d'Erebor. Cela allègerait ma tâche et je crois que tu es la plus expérimentée de la montagne en la matière.

Tauriel était très heureuse de cette idée;

-Je pourrais faire des patrouilles dehors?

-Avec une escorte nombreuse, oui. Cela serait bien aussi de faire rouler les postes. Aucun garde ne devrait se tenir devant la même porte plus de deux jours par année. On devrait préparer notre armée à des combats de toutes sortes. De la défense en nos murs mais aussi une attaque franche et massive, tout comme des escarmouches. Vous vous êtes montrez plus armurée que mon fils à votre mariage. Tout le peuple d'Erebor va comprendre que votre âme de guerrier surplombe toute la beauté elfique qui est vôtre, vous aurez la confiance des gens.

Tauriel aimait l'entendre parler. Sa sagesse était limpide.

La Reine Consorte activa un grand ménage dans le palais. Elle avait déjà dirigée l'intendance et la maintenance des lieux, cela allait redevenir étincelant. Elle connaissait l'existence aussi de plusieurs passages entre certaines pièces et des entrepôts fermés. On y trouva des articles intéressants comme de la vaisselles de banquets, des bancs de surplus, des instruments de musique mais aussi une cave à fromage avarié dont l'odeur tapissait les murs sans savoir d'où, des réserves de bière ou de vins qui avaient admirablement vieilli ( ou pas toujours) et une impressionnante réserve de vinaigre. La Reine s'occupa de tout ce qui était invisible dans le palais et la cité mais sans quoi serait poussiéreux et désorganisé. Elle remit un peu de routine horaire dans Erebor.

Tauriel exigea de rencontrer tous les membres un par un de la garde. Certains ne parlaient même pas le westron et l'actuel capitaine de la garde effectua une traduction acceptable. Elle comprit que plusieurs n'avaient aucune formation guerrière qu'un bon cœur, beaucoup de courage, de la force et l'ambition de fendre des crânes si nécéssaires. Les Seigneurs avaient aussi engagés beaucoup trop de gardes suivant le climat paisible de la ville mais n'avaient jamais ordonné de patrouille extérieure.

-Les gardes sont sensés garder quelque chose alors pourquoi en met-on une trentaine dans les rues du marché? Les nains se volent-ils entre eux à ce point?

La reine Consorte avait bien rit :

-Hélas non, l'intérieur de la ville est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire. Mais les gardes ne sont pas en poste pour assurer la sécurité et surveiller le royaume comme dans la forêt noire. Ici les gardes représentent le pouvoir royal. Ils sont les yeux de la couronne moins que les mains protectrices. Rappelez-vous aussi que les marchands payent leurs taxes chaque jour et ce sont les gardes qui récoltent. Ils doivent être nombreux afin d'assurer l'absence de corruption.

-Les taxes, oui... C'est un étrange concept.

-Chez les elfes, vous avez le principe de redevance... c'est une taxe sans monnaie.

Tauriel fit dessiner une carte avec tous les postes de gardes et de gardes-coursiers actuels. Avec l'aide du capitaine et de ses lieutenants, elle réussit à coordonner des demi-journées de garde suivie ou précédée de périodes d'entrainements entre des guerriers d'expérience et des jeunes boules d'Énergie naine. Elle dut se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne dirigerait plus des patrouilleurs disciplinés et discrets. L'art de la guerre avait un tout autre sens ici.

Après sa journée de travail, qui était parfois la nuit ou le matin, elle revenait dans les appartements royaux. Les draps étaient toujours changés. Les tables époussetées, les miroirs nettoyés et même les tapis de peau étaient entretenus sans jamais qu'elle ne croise de serviteurs. Au temps que cela devait prendre, elle soupçonna qu'ils devaient être une grande équipe bien coordonnée. Kili était parfois déjà présent et sirotait du thé ou de la bière avec son frère ou un autre compatriote. Ce soir, cependant, l'elfe trouva ses lieux vides. Soulagée, elle détacha son armure et la déposa avec clémence sur son support. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps que Dormis la rejoint et desserra ses sangles. La princesse ne put alors cacher ses marques sur ses épaules et les épais bandages. La servante détacha sa toge avec fureur et regarda sa protectrice avec dédain :

-Ma Dame! Je ne vous permets pas de vous détruire de la sorte! Il fallait le dire si l'armure était trop lourde ou les sangles mal ajustées!

L'elfe réajusta ses vêtements et enfila péniblement une robe de chambre en toile de mouton et soieries;

-Si je ne porte pas l'uniforme de la guerre, je ne peux pas être une chefe de guerre.

-Certes, princesse mais il y a quelque chose à faire contre ses maux! Qu'est-ce que mon seigneur Kili dirait de vous voir de la sorte? N'a-t'il pas vu ses saignements sur vos épaules!

-Depuis qu'elles sont là, je m'arrange pour que la lumière soit éteinte lorsqu'il …

L'elfe leva les bras désespérée :

-Dormis, je ne voulais pas faire changer mon armure car je ne voulais pas que les forgerons parlent de moi comme un être délicat... C'est déjà assez difficile d'opérer mes fonctions en me faisant prendre au sérieux. Je ne peux pas risquer que la ville entière sache que je dois faire alléger mes armures!

Dormis était fâchée. Personne ne pouvait dire ou faire du mal à sa protectrice, encore moins elle-même.

-Vous devez faire arranger cela. Si vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache, demandez à votre mari de convoquer un ami à lui. Quelqu'un de confiance qui ne profitera pas de votre faiblesse ou revendiquer votre fonction, quelqu'un de la famille ou des compagnons.

La porte du vestibule annonça l'arrivée de Kili.

-Je me sauve, dit la servante. Mais parlez-lui en pour de vrai sinon je vais le faire, croyez-moi!

La servante quitta par la porte de la garde-robe vers le couloir des dépendances.

-Tauriel? Demanda le prince.

-Je suis dans la garde-robe.

Elle en profita pour revoir son profil dans la glace. Sa peau était devenue si terne. Il lui fallait monter plus souvent à sa terrasse prendre du soleil. Son mari apparu dans l'ouverture, il tenait un paquet enveloppé dans du papier. Elle sourit et il lui déposa sur les genoux pour qu'elle l'ouvre. Elle tira les cordelettes et découvrit un morceau de tissus merveilleusement ouvragé. C'était un fanion de la forêt noire. Un fanion que le roi donnait à ses ambassadeurs;

-Je ne comprends pas, quelqu'un a tué l'ambassadeur?

Kili rit :

-Crétine! Tu es la nouvelle ambassadrice jusqu'à ce que le Roi en renvoi un autre éventuellement. Il a rajouté que cela te donnait aucun pouvoir réel mais le précédent n'en pouvait plus, à lancer tous ses effets partout et est retourné à la forêt.

Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de tracer un sourire dans son visage. L'image d'Anduinel, le passif messager et ambassadeur patient, lançant des objets dans une colère enfantine la réjouissait. Kili remarqua le sang sur sa toge puis les bandages;

-Hou-la! Tes apprentis osent te malmener! Tu dois être un maître impitoyable.

Il caressa son visage et Tauriel prit sa main en fermant les yeux :

-En fait, personne ne réussit à me toucher...

-Alors, tu te fais mal toute seule?

Tauriel prit une grande inspiration et lui expliqua ses problèmes d'armures en développant plus profondément ses craintes. Kili apprécia la réaction de la servante de son épouse et promis de faire arranger tous ses ensembles d'armures d'ici demain.

-Durant ce temps, je porte quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ô bellâtre, c'est un signe évident que cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas gardé une journée de temps dans notre lit.

Assise sur ce tabouret bas, il l'empoigna avec force en prenant ses baisers avec ardeur. Elle glissa sa main entre son surcot et sa toge pour les réchauffer et l'allumer davantage.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas connu, la routine des obligations commençaient lentement à les occuper plus que leurs passions pleines de nouveautés et de découvertes.

 **commentaire: ne vous inquiétez pas le climat de bonne plaisance sous la Montagne ne va pas durer! :P Commentez vos impressions!**


	12. Un petit voyage

Quelques mois plus tard, leur amour s'était assagit. Ils avaient souiller de leur sueur presque tous les dortoirs d'Erebor, leur jouissance avait fait échos dans tous les contreforts et avaient danser des lèvres aux doigts, jusqu'à tard les jours d'hiver, dans les plus simples festins de chair. Ils se pensaient bien affichés mais en toute somme, rares étaient les serviteurs qui les avaient vraiment surpris en plein ébat dans leur appartement, les archives ou les salles étranges encore inexploitées. Ils allaient souvent à la Source d'eau chaude et sur la terrasse de Tauriel. C'était deux endroits paisibles loin de tout et extrêmement différents. Un matin, lorsque Kili était déjà parti en retard à un conseil des seigneurs, Tauriel se leva et mit une robe propice à son armure que Dormis lui avait fait. La diagonale dans laquelle elle était fait flattait habituellement le cintré de sa taille fine mais elle voyait une petite montagne, comme un beigne sur son ventre. N'importe quelle naine aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait prit du poids, cette nouvelle abondance semblait frapper la taille de plusieurs mais elle, elle savait bien ce que c'était.

Dans la salle du Conseil, un garde coursier arriva précipiter comme s'il allait annoncé qu'une armée se tenait devant les portes. Il s'excusa et révéla que Tauriel était parti précipitamment avec son cheval avec une tenue de voyage et un sac de vivre en ordonnant de ne pas être suivi d'une escorte. Thorin demanda;

-Quel garde a osé défier ses responsabilités de la sorte!

-Mon oncle, si ma femme l'a ordonné, je ne crois pas qu'un seul d'entre eux n'aurait le cran de désobéir …

-de plus, c'est elle qui dicte leurs responsabilités, à présent, dit un autre

Le roi regarda son neveu avec un haussement de sourcil;

-ai-je l'impression que tu sais pourquoi la princesse se met-elle en danger aussi ouvertement?

Kili sourit;

-Parce qu'elle sera bien plus discrète seule et mieux accompagnée pour où elle va.

-Et où donc? Demanda un des seigneurs.

Kili ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire;

-Elle m'a dit que s'il advenait qu'elle se pensait enceinte, elle ferait pareille chose en destination de Mirkwood pour trouver une sage-femme. Qu'elle éviterait les conversations embêtantes de son départ ...

Les mains une dans l'autre, les coudes sur son trône, il appuya son menton sur celles-ci, souriant et rouge. Les Seigneurs ne savaient pas quoi faire mais suivirent le Roi, quand celui-ci se mit à applaudir.

Ce qui prenait plus d'une semaine à des étrangers, lui prit trois jours à cheval. Elle croisa un groupe de patrouille qui la découvrit qu'à cause de son cheval;

-Halte-là nain! Avait-il dit.

Elle avait levé la tête dans ses habits nanesques, dévoila l'emblème d'ambassadrice caché sous sa cape et certains l'avait reconnu :

-Tauriel?

-Princesse Tauriel, crétin! Avait-il dit un autre en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Un autre avait fait ce petit rire chargé de dédain qui exprimait un fort désaccord marqué d'ironie. C'était un garçon avait qui elle avait patrouillé bien avant, un jeune elfe qui n'avait jamais autant briller qu'elle. Un elfe de famille très puristes qui ont surement participer à maintes rigolades à son sujet :

-Je dois rejoindre les Milles Cavernes.

-Tu connais le chemin, dit l'elfe si arrogant.

Il reçu un coup de coude de ce qui semblait leur supérieur en place :

-Princesse Tauriel, nous allons t'escorter jusqu'au prochain poste de patrouille.

Comme ils le devaient à son époque, un invité de marque se fit escorter d'un poste à un autre jusqu'à rejoindre les écuries. Elle laissa son destrier au soin d'un enfant palefrenier et se dirigea à l'extérieur :

-Le roi souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Dit un garde.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait prévu cette éventualité. Il était sur son trône avec la couronne d'hiver. Sa traîne tombait en vague merveilleuse et scintillante sur les escaliers de son promontoire. Ô qu'elle l'avait admiré d'ici-bas et maintenant, la noblesse en elle pouvait critiquer sa grandeur. Il avait rajouté les gemmes blanches à son sceptre , sinon rien avait changé depuis plus d'un an.

-Avancer dans la lumière, Tauriel... Demanda Thranduil.

Elle déboutonna sa cape qui cachait alors sa silhouette et exposa sa condition en avança d'un pas ferme et gracieux. Le Roi voulait garder son air impassible mais ne pu résister et descendit les yeux vers le ventre légèrement bombé de la princesse inacceptée. Il prit soin de faire aucun commentaire. Thranduil n'allait pas rater l'occasion d'avoir les mots justes et retirer le maximum de sa situation.

-Alors...? Quelle est la raison de votre retour parmi nous?

-Je venais requérir le service d'une sage-femme parmi les citoyennes libres de votre royaume.

-Elle qui a supporté mon épouse est toujours de son monde, je vous la recommande.

-Je reconnais ces capacités mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne se déplaçait guère depuis des années et j'ai besoin d'une sage-femme qui puisse être engagée afin de me suivre à Erebor.

-Je serais heureux de payer ses services, si vous consentez à demeurer ici. Dit le Roi des elfes.

-J'ai bien peur que sa Majesté le Roi Thorin ne veule pas mettre un de ses descendants en péril. Je n'ai traversé que peu de couloirs et déjà j'entends la menace à mon encontre.

-Je ne permettrais pas qu'on s'attaque à un membre de mon peuple, ni à un des nobles de la montagne ...encore moins au mélange des deux qui sommeillent en vous...

Il demanda à faire venir des sages-femmes volontaires. Durant ce temps, Thranduil lui demanda de le suivre dans une de ses marches habituelles dans son royaume. Il aimait ça arpenter pied nu les racines et les couloirs de son château en bavassant.

-J'ai entendu l'histoire et à chaque fois, je n'y crois pas.

Il pointa ses mains gantées avec son menton hautain. Elle les dévoila et elles brillaient encore;

-Savez-vous ce qui a de plus beau? Demanda-t-elle.

Thranduil ne s'attendait à rien. Elle sortit de sa poche le collier de gemmes blanches et le fit briller entre ses mains;

-Voyez comme elles peuvent faire briller les moindres pierreries!

Elle avait bien prévu son coup, elle vit la surprise mêlée de souffrance de son ancien roi.

-Ceci, Tauriel, savez-vous la valeur de ce que vous tenez dans les mains?

-Ce collier? Je l'ai trouvé dans mes coffrets, j'aime bien comment la lumière passe au travers. On dirait du souffle d'étoile.

Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus à ses ordres, qu'elle avait du pouvoir et accès à une richesse inestimable. Elle voulait qu'il l'appelle Princesse.

-C'est bien étrange que les nains redonnent cela à une elfe... Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit, c'est Dain qui a fait faire cela pour la mère de Légolas, il y a très longtemps. Elle était venu en aide à leur peuple lorsqu'ils souffraient d'une peste inconnue qui attaquait les enfants. Ensuite, des nains l'ont volé à nouveau.

-J'ai entendu dire que les elfes avaient fait paiement en gemmes blanches contre du fer et du mythril pour la guerre contre les orcs, mais à chacun sa version d'haïr les autres?

Il la dirigeait vers le boudoir du quel on pouvait admirer la rivière de la caverne percuter le roc . Le torrent allait abriter la conversation diplomatique.

-Quelle est cette manigance? Je vous connaissais rusée comme capitaine mais tout cela, qu'est-ce que ça cache? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour obtenir ce que vous venez chercher, vous devez savoir que ces gemmes, surtout ce collier me sont chers et vous les exposez dans vos mains brillantes comme des dés en verre.

-C'est un jeu que vous connaissez les règles, Roi Thranduil. N'est-ce la base de la politique? Elle a un objet précieux, quasi inestimable à troquer? Qu'est-ce que l'ancienne Capitaine de la Garde, Princesse d'Erebor voudrait bien avoir en retour? Quelque chose de grandiose, probablement qui demandera du sacrifice ou représente une richesse aussi incommensurable.

Il n'était pas content de se faire avoir à son propre jeu.

-La gloire chez les nains t'a donné de la confiance. T'ont-ils aussi appris leur arrogance?

-La partie sera longue s'il faut répondre à pleins d'autres questions.

Elle sentait qu'il brulait de rage sous son visage plat royal;

-Je vous écoute, Princesse. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.

Elle laissa le bruit du torrent de la caverne meubler la conversation puis répondit :

-Je n'ai besoin de rien.

Elle laissa le collier glisser de ses mains vers le torrent mais d'un réflexe habile et guerrier, il attrapa une des chaînettes. Il l'amena sur son torse d'un mouvement protecteur en regardant Tauriel avec haine et effroi :

-Voilà, il est à vous. Sourit-elle.

Elle s'en retourna, royale et vainqueuse de cette tirade de victoire sur son esprit. Le Roi ne savait pas. Il ne pouvait comprendre mais savait qu'il avait perdu et obtenu ce qu'il voulait en même temps.

Il y avait qu'une volontaire, une sage-femme sylvestre, un peu jeune qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfants elle-même mais qui avait supporté des centaines de consœurs. Elle lui fit part de ses termes mais la jeune elfe était heureuse de quitter Mirkwood. Elle aussi était une protégée du roi, sans famille et rare était l'occasion dans son métier d'aller explorer le monde. Avant de partir, elle se fit examiner par plusieurs expertes. Elles n'arrivaient pas ni estimer le sexe de l'enfant, ni à dater la conception de celui-ci ,encore moins l'accouchement car aucune ne pouvait dire le temps de grossesse normal des naines et si l'enfant sera plus des traits des leurs que des autres.

-Est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit sur les nains? Demanda une soignante d'âge mur.

De jeunes pucelles rirent derrière elle, la Princesse leva un sourcil :

-Sont-ils fait en bas comme on le prétends? Rajouta la dame qui n'avait aucune timidité.

-Si vous pensez qu'ils sont diminués du manche viril, pensez bien que c'est proportionnel... ils ont davantage dans la largeur et la robustesse qu'une longueur effilée!

Les jeunes filles piaffèrent en se tordant et certaines elfes s'échangèrent des regards amusés.

-Avec du poil partout, ça doit être étrange? Demanda une autre en se serrant les lèvres.

-Quand on aime, ce genre de considération n'a aucune importance... mais …considérant que mes cheveux réussissent à le chatouiller de partout, ce n'est pas si mal un peu de toison!

Même les plus âgées ne purent résister à un petit rire.

-Il vous aime comment? Demanda une toute jeune elfe qui ne devait rien comprendre au sujet.

Tauriel enleva son gant et sortir un quartz de sa poche. En l'illuminant de fragments d'arc-en-ciel, elle dit :

-Grand comme ça!

Comme des étoiles et mirages de couleurs, les petits rayons allèrent décorer les murs de la pièce. La petite était ébahie;

-Moi aussi un jour, je veux qu'on m'aime grand comme le ciel! Dit-elle.

Les sages-femmes plus âgées la trouvaient bien mignonnes mais son innocence était considérée comme de l'inéducation et la tirèrent hors de la pièce.


	13. Déchirure

Elle fut escortée jusqu'à la limite du royaume et il ne prit pas beaucoup de temps que des éclaireurs de Dale et d'Esgaroth prirent le relai jusqu'aux portes. Mialla, sa sage-femme était impressionnée de tout. Lorsqu'arrivée entre les grandes statues, le Prince Kili était déjà descendu et la populace curieuse s'était réuni dans le hall principal.

Kili lui offrit sa main pour descendre de son cheval et il put constater le petit beignet qui se formait en dessous de sa robe. Il était heureux (toujours en partie furieux de son absence) mais heureux.

Le peuple les retint un peu et ils prient encore plusieurs heures pour que le couple royal se retrouve seul;

-Tu as été vraiment instinctive car je n'aurais jamais remarqué la réelle différence... on dirait que tu as un peu trop mangé de porc salé! Dit le prince en regardant le ventre de sa bienaimée au niveau du matelas pendant qu'elle le lui exposait .

-Les elfes ne prennent pas de surplus de chair comme les nains et les hommes. On ne mange pas plus que nécessaire non plus.

Il continua de lever la robe jusqu'à dévêtir son épouse sans la quitter ses yeux. Il glissa une main sur son corps et du détacher son regard;

-Tu m'as manqué.

Elle voyait déjà sa tumescence s'enhardir sous sa tunique. Elle glissa les lacets, tira sur les ceintures doucement. Il se glissa sur elle en enlevant son surcot. Les tuniques sur la tête, il sentit qu'elle empoignait son membre créateur de sa main délicate et lumineuse. Pressée par ses avances, ses vêtements s'en allèrent voler sur les dalles et eut peur;

-Mais l'enfant? Je...je ne vais pas le poignarder dans l'œil avec cela!

Tauriel rit et n'eut pas le courage de tout lui expliquer. Une fois enrobé de sa chaleur, il n'aurait plus aucun argument. Cette vague répétitive de passion dilua la froideur derrière laquelle elle s'était embarrée en allant à Mirkwood. Est-ce qu'elle avait cette ardeur en elle depuis toujours ou c'était qu'à son contact qu'elle pouvait bruler de vie? Une semaine de retour chez les siens et elle avait senti la froideur revenir en elle. La froideur des elfes, c'est du gris argenté de leurs étoiles bien aimés. Chez les nains, elle avait tout de suite senti la vie, chaude, lumineuse et dorée. Après l'amour, il flatta son ventre pendant qu'elle lui expliqua sa démarche avec Thranduil;

-Donc tu lui as fait semblant d'échapper le collier pour qu'il panique?

-Non, je l'ai abandonné... Je n'avais pas l'intention qu'il l'attrape ou que ça tombe... je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'avais maintenant du pouvoir et de la richesse... au point de pouvoir en laisser tomber dans le torrent comme des piécettes pour la chance. En l'attrapant, il a démontré de la faiblesse pour un objet. Il n'aura plus le choix de me respecter, de nous respecter.

Kili regarda le plafond :

-Je ne suis toujours pas sur de comprendre mais ça me semble bien maléfique comme manigance, je ne m'attendais pas cela de toi! Espèce d'enfant de Sauron!

-Les elfes font ce genre de jeux. Ce sont des jeux de l'esprit. Ça n'a aucune règle mais je sais que j'ai gagné contre le champion incontestable.

Kili rit un bon coup :

-Si tu le dis! Moi je te trouve bien maline.

Il commença à la chatouiller et encouragea la guerre à le soumettre sous elle et recommencer les embrassades. Le manque de Kili créa ce que tous manques chez les nains provoquent : une beuverie démesurée. Même pas une semaine qu'elle était partie qu'il l'embarra pendant quatre jours dans les appartements à savourer son corps encore et encore.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je vais tomber enceinte deux fois en même temps?

\- Ça ne se peut pas! Rit le nain en la retourna de bord puis hésita. Ce n'est pas possible, pas vrai?

Tauriel ne put s'empêcher de rire et courba le dos pour qu'il puisse bien s'appuyer contre elle.

Quelques semaines plus tard, son ventre avait grossi de façon bien normale selon Mialla mais un peu plus rapide que les elfes. Elle s'entretenait beaucoup avec des mères naines afin de s'informer et la grossesse était assez mystérieuse chez eux. Elle avait une durée variable, souvent plus longue en temps de périple : pour protéger l'enfant le plus longtemps possible. La grossesse était plus rapide si la mère était en sécurité car l'enfant allait naître dans un nid sur. Les douleurs et maux variaient alors aussi de périodes ainsi que les fringales ou la fatigue.

Pour le moment, Tauriel s'était donné le droit d'enlever son plastron et sa ceinture de guerre mais portait encore une cotte de maille, des épaulettes, des gantelets, grèves et cuissardes presque dix heures par jours. Les modifications que Dormis lui avaient suggérer étaient imperceptibles. Elle faisait sa ronde quotidienne dans la Cité ainsi que son acte de présence à l'entrainement des soldats. Elle faisait une patrouille extérieure équestre jusqu'à ce que Mialla lui interdisse. Cet exercice commençait à risquer un accouchement prématuré.

Elle n'eut pas de fringales particulières. Elle aurait aimé manger des escargots ou des feuilles de vignes comme sa mère lui avait raconté mais rien de bizarre ne lui tentait sauf qu'elle était capable de descendre des tonneaux de bières sans en être dégouter. Elle avait réussi à cacher sa haine de ce breuvage en prenant de l'hydromel, de la cervoise de baies et du vin mais maintenant qu'elle portait un prince nain, la bière de toute sorte ne lui déplaisait plus.

Un jour, après sept mois et vingt jours depuis son départ à la recherche d'une sage-femme, elle eut une grande crampe. Pas un petit pied dans le ventre ou une urgence d'uriner, son ventre fut scié en deux puis ses jupes furent imbibées d'une eau salé et âcre. Elle était dans sa routine avec un de ses officiers et la regarda, encore plus effrayé qu'elle. Les gardes-coursiers se firent aller, les servantes et guérisseurs furent rassemblés. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rendre à sa chambre ou l'hôpital, les deux points étaient à plus de deux heures de marche.

Une brasseuse de bière ouvrit sa porte, dégagea la table et les servantes accourues cherchèrent des serviettes et firent bouillir de l'eau. Ce fut un accouchement difficile, Mialla n'arriva pas longtemps après les premières contractions. Illuminée d'un halo blanc, la princesse la vit réciter des poèmes d'encouragement et crier des ordres à ses assistantes. Elle lui prit la main jusqu'à ce que son mari n'arrive pour la supporter :

-Elle perd beaucoup de sang, il faut lui donner du feu sinon un des deux va y rester! Dit Mialla en sortant un couteau.

Kili leva la main et agrippa son poignet :

-Que faites-vous!

-Vous m'avez entendu, Majesté! Votre enfant va mourir asphyxié ou votre femme lentement saignée si on n'agit pas tout de suite!

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec cette lame, sage-femme!

-Je suis la spécialiste ici, laissez-moi faire!

Tauriel était en sueur. Toute sa grâce était partie, elle était qu'une créature perdue entre deux eaux. Sa souffrance avait emprisonné sa conscience loin dans son esprit. Elle ne répondait plus et fut délivrée de la douleur lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers pleurs de l'enfant. Elle essaya d'esquisser un sourire et tendre les bras mais la majorité de son énergie était épongé dans des dizaines de serviettes et torchons. Mialla avait confié rapidement le petit prince à une servante qui allait le nettoyer. Elle s'était penché la tête première entre ses cuisses avec une aiguille et du fil, une autre assistante tenait tout prêt;

- _Tu as du m'ouvrir le ventre_?

- _Non, j'ai un peu élargi la voie... mais ça a passé proche que j'eusse dû le faire._

Elle pencha la tête et Kili supervisait le nettoyage du nouveau prince. La brasseuse passa dans son champ de vision et la princesse lui sourit :

-Merci...

La naine répliqua quelque chose mais la nouvelle mère s'endormait déjà. Elle se réveilla dans ses appartements par des petits cris enjoués de bambin. Kili était sous les rayons d'étoile et tenait une petite couverture blanche dans laquelle grouillait une petite créature.

 **Encore sans-enfant moi-même je voulais éviter le surplus de détails sur l'accouchement... Je ne sais pas si je trouve ça plus beau maintenant xD**


	14. Thorion, fils de Kili

Elle souriait et s'accouda dans leur grand lit. Les serviteurs avaient changé les tentures du baldaquin, elle était maintenant d'étoffes plus légères. Le petit prince était donc né à l'équinoxe de printemps. Kili se retourna et Tauriel vit son grand sourire;

- _ta maman est réveillée, je suis sur que tu veux lui montrer tes petites surprises._ Dit-il en langage nain.

Le prince avait les yeux bien rouges de fatigue, soutenus par de lourds cernes foncés. Son sourire par contre demeurait lumineux. La nouvelle mère chercha ses gants pendant que son mari lui apportait son enfant :

-ah non, pas de gants ma chère, le plus beau est à voir!

Sceptique elle tendit ses mains lumineuses et elle recueillit son enfant dans ses bras. Elle l'appuya sur son torse et naturellement, de ses petits poings nanesques, chercha son sein. Son cœur se remplit de joie. Un sentiment fort et nouveau, celui de s'être accomplie en tant que femme mais aussi constaté le miracle de la vie, de sa vie. Elle glissa son doigt dans la mince chevelure de son fils et ses mains illuminèrent sa peau, comme du verre poli. Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles comme son enfant rayonnait à son contact. La bouche grande ouverte, Tauriel regarda son mari avec un grand sourire :

-Tu n'imagines pas quand j'ai du expliquer à notre Roi que la lignée de Durin va refléter la lumière.

-Qu'ils seront de fier descendant de la lignée de Durin avec de l'Arkenstone dans les veines. Répliqua Tauriel avec sagesse.

Kili s'assit sur le bord du lit et se déchaussa épuisé :

-Tu as veillé depuis combien de temps?

-Le temps de voir les rayons du soleil deux fois.

-J'ai autant dormi? S'inquiéta Tauriel

-Tu t'es réveillé quelques fois mais je ne crois pas que tu t'en rappelles. On t'a fait boire un peu et le petit aussi mais tu étais presque autant endormi.

Tauriel s'inquiéta un peu d'elle-même. Certes l'accouchement avait été une grande souffrance mais elle n'aurait pas cru tomber sans connaissance durant plus d'une journée. Kili enleva ses vêtements pour se joindre sous les couvertures en toge. Il leva le bras afin que son épouse abritant son bambin puisse se lover dans le creux de son torse;

-Bientôt nous aurons à présenter au peuple le petit.

-Ça m'étonne que ça n'ait pas déjà été fait!

-Je voulais t'attendre pour choisir son nom.

Tauriel sourit;

-et Thorin a dit qu'il s'appellerait comment?

Kili rit un bon coup et leva les yeux pour réciter une liste bien apprise :

-Le Conseil m'a donné comme suggestion : Throrn, Dain III, Khor...

Tauriel rit en répétant Dain III.

-Tu ris mais ils aimaient tous l'idée. Sinon entre Throrn ou Kror... ça se ressemble et ça revient à la racine...

-Il y a juste les nains pour donner un nom de six lettres avec une voyelle.

Kili rit un petit coup :

-mais point de vue runique, ce genre de considération sonore n'a aucun rapport! Ma mère a aussi suggérer un nom que j'aime bien. Qui mélange un peu nos noms, je sais qu'on ne pourra le faire que pour un enfant ce genre de création, mais j'aime bien.

-Qui est?

-Thili.

Tauriel rit :

-Ça ressemble du tout à mon nom! Rit-elle en caressant les cheveux du bébé.

-Ça veut dire arbre...comme Taure...et ça respecte la racine de Thraïn, et ça perpétue ma tradition du Kili, Fili...

Tauriel riait un peu intérieure en ne dévoilant qu'un petit sourire;

-Thorion, demanda-t-elle à son bébé. Mais dans ma tête cela va s'écrire t-a-u-rion.

-Les noms en « on » c'est un peu bizarre chez nous. Je sais que c'est plus commun chez les elfes mais c'est assez … En fait, c'est peut-être mieux que Thili, Thorion! Ça , ça sonne princier... Thorion, fils de Kili, Descendant de Durin!

Tauriel souriait, paisible dans sa situation. Un serviteur cogna doucement à la porte du garde-robe. Le prince lui pria de rentrer. C'était Dormis et Uval, l'homme de chambre de Kili avec les autres domestiques d'entretien;

-Oh la princesse et le petit prince sont réveillés! S'émerveilla la naine pendant que les domestiques s'affairaient à leurs tâches habituelles.

Tauriel lui renvoya un hochement de tête respectueux;

-Nous ne voulons pas vous presser mon Seigneur, mais le Conseil se tarde à présenter le petit à la Nation, on ne voudrait pas que de rumeurs saugrenues naissent.

-Oui, Uval, vous pouvez aller de ce pas informer que le Prince Thorion pourra être présenté à la Nation aussi tôt que possible.

Le nain était bien joyeux de porter cette nouvelle et les domestiques lancèrent un grand cri de « hourra pour Thorion ».

Tauriel du se lever pour que les domestiques changent les draps, pour une fois nettement souillés. Son mari l'aida à changer de vêtements dans la garde-robe pendant que Thorion reposa dans un panier. Elle réalisa alors la douleur aigue entre ses cuisses. Elle se remémora Mialla et son couteau. Un petit bébé nain ça laisse des traces. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps que sa compatriote fit surface et lui présenta un onguent pour son ventre et un autre pour sa blessure. L'intelligence sage-femme habilla le petit prince avec habileté. Une petite robe d'apparat blanche avec des rubans doux.

Comme les nains en étaient les experts, la cérémonie royale ne prit pas une journée pour être organisée. Kili et Tauriel se présentèrent sur le même balcon qu'ils s'étaient mariés il y a si peu. Tauriel enleva ses gants et leva son bébé bien haut. Le héraut acclama la naissance de Thorion, fils de Kili, fils de Thraïn, de la Lignée de Durin le Sang-d'Arkenstone. Le peuple entonna un grand chant de bonheur et les nobles de la cité se recueillirent dans un grand festin pour accueillir le nouveau-né.


	15. Cadeau inattendu

Une semaine plus tard, Tauriel reprit son poste. Elle laissa son enfant au bon soin de Mialla et Dormis qui la suivait de près. Elle dut abandonner quelques de ces longues routines de marches afin de subvenir au besoin nutritionnel de son enfant mais sinon, elle se remettait très vite en fonction.

Un matin, elle devisait avec des gardes-coursiers en poste à la porte qu'elle aperçut au loin un destrier bien singulier. En rien les destriers des hommes de Dale, une fougueuse et délicate bête digne des siens. Il prit plusieurs heures pour que ce messager elfique arrivât à portée de voix. Il apporta avec lui les salutations du Roi Thranduil et félicitait la Princesse pour la naissance de son fils. Il joignait à ce messager un présent pour le nouveau-né. La princesse était surprise de cela. Thranduil commença donc une nouvelle bataille de l'esprit par le biais de ce messager?

Le messager était bien surpris de la voir présente parmi les gardes pour l'accueillir. Il avait surement redouté de devoir explorer Erebor;

- _Dame Tauriel, le ciel vous manque à ce point que vous tenez compagnie aux gardes_?

- _Ah mon cher, j'ai passé quatre cents ans de ma vie comme Capitaine de la Garde parmi les vôtres, n'est-ce pas logique que je sois l'officier de ceux-ci sous la Montagne_?

- _Les elfes ne sont plus les vôtres alors_?

- _Je ne suis Princesse d'aucun autre peuple._

La jeune mère déballa le présent. Elle avait imaginé pleins de possibilités, des bijoux ou des vêtements mais c'était un simple hochet. Un hochet en bois et en résine qui goute la gomme de pin avec des graines qui font du bruit à l'intérieur. Un des plus beaux qu'elle eusse vu, mais quand même un simple jouet. Cette attention était tellement douce et venant de Thranduil, inquiétante, qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle ne dévoila aucun sentiment et offrit au messager de laisser sa monture se faire restaurer avant de partir. Le messager ne faisait pas confiance aux palefreniers nains mais son fidèle suivant avait bien besoin d'un peu d'eau et de repos.

- _Dame, je suis fort peu aise de faire cette demande, mais croyez-vous que Mialla puisse être informé de ma venue?_

- _Mialla?_

- _N'est-elle pas sage-femme employé chez vous?_ Répliqua-t-il inquiet.

- _Oui_ , Sourit la Princesse en comprenant que sa servante ne lui avait probablement pas tout dit sur son passé.

Un garde-coursier allait chercher la sage-femme qui vînt aussi rendre le petit à sa mère. Si elle s'attendait que le messager fut curieux de voir l'hybride, il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'elfe.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

- _Tu m'as dit d'attendre, et j'ai attendu!_

- _Princesse Tauriel_ , dit Mialla en s'inclinant, _excusez-moi , je..._

Tauriel prit son enfant entre ses bras armurés et laissa les deux amoureux bien tranquilles dans les écuries. Elle retourna au poste de garde à vue et les nains restèrent silencieux un petit moment avant qu'un des plus âgés ne réplique :

-Ça alors...ces elfes...

Et les autres gardes rirent dans leurs barbes et lancèrent des répliques populaires en langage nain qui étaient inconnu de sens aux oreilles de Tauriel mais qui semblaient bien drôles. Thorion jouait avec son hochet qu'elle venait d'attacher à sa petite toge avec une fibule en cuivre. La mère enleva son gant et du bout de son doigt illumina le petit nez de son fils.

Surprise, elle vit le hochet s'élever dans les airs. Surprise, elle vit les yeux de son fils se remplir de lumière et cette magie cesser.


	16. Nouveau venu

Mialla parti ce jour-là avec le messager mais promit à la Princesse sous la montagne de répondre à son appel lorsqu'elle enfanterait de nouveau et parlerait en bien d'Erebor et de l'hybride récemment né. La Princesse savait que ce jour ne serait pas si loin. Cela avait prit un certain temps avant qu'elle soit prête à recevoir Kili en son sein mais dès qu'il avait pu, le prince avait savoureusement rattrapé son temps. Leur amour était devenu moins ardent mais davantage pure et fort. Ils n'étaient plus liés que par un passé comme les fumerolles d'une flamme ou des émotions aussi denses et déchirantes que le tranchant d'une hache. Leur amour n'était plus la tentation et la perdition de leur début qui avait muté en une consommation furieuse de chair. Leur amour était un miracle fait de sang et d'Arkenstone. Un petit être bouillant et merveilleux qui avait le regard profond des elfes, des yeux noirs décoré d'une marguerite noisette encadré par de petits sourcils indécis comme s'il ne savait pas encore s'ils allaient être la marque d'un regard sévère ou compatissant.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de journées routinières pour que le petit prince coure dans le palais avec d'autres enfants de la noblesse ou des marchands. Il était vigoureux et nettement plus agile et rapide que les autres enfants. La Princesse devait maintes fois abusé de son poste d'officier de la garde pour le retrouver à même le palais. Tout le monde s'attendait à quelque chose d'extraordinaire de cet enfant mais il aimait jouer avec les balles, les cerceaux et lancer des cailloux aux adultes comme tous les petits nains. Tous ceux que Tauriel avait comme interlocuteur faisaient toujours un commentaire sur l'absence de traits elfiques en lui. Thorion respira du sang de Durin, les yeux foncés, la chevelure, l'allure et le tempérament.

-Personne n'aura cru qu'un demi-elfe de la sorte soit si nanesque!

\- Ah si vous saviez comment j'étais sûr que ça allait faire un bel enfant! Avait dit le Roi en levant son verre, un clin d'œil vers la mère.

Mais le trois-quarts elfe s'avéra moins nain dans son intérieur qu'il ne le paraissait. Tauriel voyait dans son regard qu'il pouvait voir au-delà de la poussière et des nuages. Il entendait les sons bien loin. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il pouvait entendre davantage que les sons mais qu'il était encore trop jeune pour l'expliquer. Il avait aussi à l'occasion des phénomènes inexplicables autour de lui. Tauriel soupçonnait une magie mais elle n'avait aucun sage avec qui en discuter.

L'économie battait son plein et la Cité était presque complètement restaurée deux ans plus tard, le jour de Durin suivant la reprise de la montagne. La fête fut si généreuse que la ville entière fut figée dans la boisson une semaine suivant les premiers échos de trompette.

À l'âge de six ans, sa mère eut de nouveau de ventre rond. Mialla arriva peu après avec un petit contingent. Peu après son départ, elle fut mère elle-aussi. Son compagnon, que la Princesse reconnu comme le messager était Liniar. Ils prirent une petite aile avec leurs amis qui venaient étudier les coutumes naines. Parmi ce troupeau d'étranges grandes silhouettes se tenait aussi le nouvel ambassadeur. Il était l'incarnation de l'allure elfique si facilement méprisé par les nains. Hautain, teint de crème, frêle et gracieux, la princesse rit intérieurement. Son séjour allait être difficile s'il gardait cet air d'envoyé diplomatique supérieur et prétentieux. Tauriel le rencontra avant qu'il ne soit soumis aux longues discussions avec le Conseil. L'elfe était un peu jeune pour sa tâche. Probablement que les plus sages préféraient s'abstenir de ce rare privilège. Il regarda la princesse de pied en tête et retourna son attention vers le ventre légèrement bombés;

-Est-ce une tradition d'envelopper les femmes porteuse d'une armure aussi impressionnante, est-ce pour les protéger? Dit le nouvel Ambassadeur

Était-ce une blague ou une insulte? Tauriel devait lui montrer le reflet de sa couronne. La Princesse répondit :

-Dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu quelques mois plus tôt, là vous aurez vu un vrai ouvrage impressionnant! Longtemps que je n'ai point été aussi légèrement armurés, n'en déplaise à mon prochain enfant qui alourdit mon pas.

-J'ai entendu que la destinée de Capitaine de la Garde vous allait si bien que vous avez continué cette occupation après le mariage.

-Il y a deux milles soldats dans cette montagne, aucun n'a six cents ans de pratique. C'est normal de les guider.

L'ambassadeur leva le nez vers les balustrades;

-Contingent Mornaw!

-Ir Tauriel! Exclamèrent un petit détachement.

-Escortez le Seigneur...?

-Thelerian. Se présenta-t-il.

-Le seigneur Thelerian jusqu'à la salle de Conseil avec ses effets.

-Contingent Orain! Cria-t-elle sans se retourner.

Des gardes-coursiers se précipitèrent en rang :

-Ir Tauriel! Exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson dans un pas digne de grande mécanique de guerre.

-Convoquez le Conseil, dites-leur le nouvel ambassadeur est arrivé.

-Contingent Gimlar, préparez-vous à sortir pour la patrouille!

Des écuries, l'ambassadeur entendit une dizaine de « Ir Tauriel!»;

-Bienvenue à Erebor, Seigneur Thelerian. Sachez que vous êtes entouré de nains ici et que ce n'est pas en moi que vous trouverez une amie.

Un palefrenier lui amena sa monture. Sa crinière était fraichement tressé et son poils brossé et peint de l'emblème royal. La suite de quarante nains arrivait et l'ambassadeur était dépassé. Tauriel avait fait de ses gardes des pions disciplinés et ordonnés.

Thelerian avait déjà visité Erebor avant Smaug , avec les diplomates de Thranduil. Il avait vu une cité souterraine bâtie à l'équerre , à la fine pointe d'un sculpteur mais organisée comme un terrier à souris presqu'un repère de gobelins avec de la barbe, de la bière et un curieux sens de l'humour. Personne ne se souvenait de lui, tous ses nains étaient morts, mais ils avaient maintes fois traversé ces portes et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'ordre régner sous la montagne.

Il se dirigeait presque autant habitué que les gardes qui l'escortaient, dans ses couloirs quand il rencontra la cité nouvelle. Il n'y avait pas que la touche de Tauriel qui se sentait, on voyait que ce peuple avait été profondément changé. L'air était plus tolérable qu'à son souvenir, la lumière jaune était frétillante et les nouveautés d'un genre nouveau. L'ambassadeur ne devait pas montrer d'émotions, il devait représenter son Roi tel Thranduil débattre avec ruse mais son cœur éternellement jeune était ravi de lever le menton devant un si beau spectacle. On lui informa que le Conseil n'était pas prêt à le recevoir et on le dirigea vers ses appartements qui avaient pu être préparé à temps. Les serviteurs avait décoré une table d'une grande variété de fruits de saison et de pâtisseries fines. Leur interprétation de plusieurs mets elfiques semblaient tolérables;

-Seigneur Thelerian, si vous le désirez, Notre-Dame-Tauriel vous a donné accès à sa terrasse si vous voulez en profiter.

L'ambassadeur était curieux et savait que c'était un prétexte pour faire passer le temps avant de réunir la centaine de noble nécessaire. Un petit couloir étrange mena à une porte entrouverte duquel un petit garçon nain sortit en vitesse et s'arrêta devant lui surpris. L'ambassadeur entendit la voix qui se distingua comme étant une naine :

-Taure! Ne cours pas si vite tu risques de bruler ton Arkenstone!

Le petit garçon pointa l'ambassadeur du doigt et dit d'une voix si innocente :

-Il est comme maman!

La naine jetta sa barbe au-dessus de son épaule comme un foulard et prit le petit garçon par la taille avant de regarder l'elfe :

-Et oui, il va surement vouloir jouer dehors tout seul, tranquillement!

-Mais je veux qu'il joue avec moi! Je suis sûr qu'il est le seul à pouvoir m'attraper!

Thelerian resta passible mais n'en revenait pas qu'il faisait face à l'hybride. Il était si beau. Un nain beau ou un elfe nabot, il ne serait dire lui qui avait été persuadé que les rumeurs n'étaient que du vent mélioratif;

-Prince Thorion, je présume. Je suis Thelerian, fils de l'aube. Nouvel ambassadeur des elfes des bois, à votre service.

-Tu peux m'appeler Taure, comme ça, ça voudra dire que tu es mon A-MI. Il y a juste les gens méchants et les chambellans qui m'appellent Thorion!

Le jeune garçon prit le pan de la tunique du noble et le tira vers le couloir. L'elfe sentit l'air frais et vit un début de merveilleux coucher de soleil. On voyait toute la plaine, la nouvelle Esgaroth et le lac au loin. Tout prêt, l'oreille de la statue de Thraïn;

-Ici c'est la terrasse de maman, les sculpteurs l'ont fait pour la remercier d'avoir brisé l'Arkenstone dans ses mains!

L'ambassadeur était surpris. Les nains étaient retissant d'ouvrir des percées dans la montagne à son époque. Il comprit que c'était la porte secrète de l'histoire;

-Quel bel usage... Répliqua-t-il un peu à lui-même.

Il regarda l'enfant, sa peau reflétait la lumière comme un gisement de diamants habillé de toile. L'expression « un vrai rayon de soleil » était un euphémisme.

-C'est mon bout de dehors à maman et moi. Quand je serais grand, j'irais à cheval faire des patrouilles jusqu'à la forêt! Mais pour le moment, je patrouille la terrasse avec Dormis. Tous les orcs ont peur du sang d'Arkenstone, fils de Kili, fils de Thror! Je n'en ai jamais vu un s'essayer!

Après avoir fini de contempler la surnaturalité de sa peau, il se ravit de la confiance téméraire et sa pleine d'énergie juvénile mais sa nourrice semblait bien embêter de son spectacle.

-Je ne peux rien faire à cette heure-là. Il devient une vraie peste dès le coucher du soleil. Ça dure rarement plus qu'une heure mais même du tréfonds des mines on peut savoir l'heure juste avec lui!

L'ambassadeur s'assit sur un des bancs et pointa les bas-reliefs;

-Sais-tu leur histoire?

Le petit commença déjà à lui raconter sa version innocente remplis d'exagération et de censure. Thelerian n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il l'analysait. Il voulait voir le sang elfique en lui. Son apparence était purement nanesque. Ses oreilles étaient moins exubérantes que la majorité et son nez encore fins ( mais c'était un enfant tout de même)mais en général, il ressemblait à tous les enfants nains qu'il avait vu, y compris Thorin à la même âge mais personne n'était insensible à l'étincelle dans ses yeux. Non seulement la lumière des astres lui donnait un teint de perle mais quelque chose brillait en lui et venait affecter tous les gens. Thelerian était légèrement versé dans la magie. Il ne connait rien de plus sur l'Arkenstone que le racontar moyen mais savait bien que la magie de pareil pierre ne rendait pas une personne aussi impressionnante. Il était maintenant nuit quand les préjugés du noble firent conclusion et qu'il se dit à lui-même

« avoir su que nos races feraient de si beaux êtres, les Valars n'auraient pas dû nous donner toute cette haine »


	17. Enfant grandissant

-Ada! Cria d'un coup le petit en courant vers un nain qui l'accueillait dans ses bras en tournant.

- _Ada n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il y a un Conseil_. Dit le nain dans un elfique pas si médiocre.

- _Je suis un prince, j'ai le droit de venir au Conseil_!

- _Mais les conseils c'est long et on n'a pas le droit de manger!_

-Mais j'ai faim! Le crépuscule vient tout juste de finir!

-Dormis va te faire manger et le temps de le dire ta mère va venir te rejoindre.

Le jeune prince descendit tout de suite et la nourrice lui tendit la main. Kili et l'elfe furent un instant seul dans un silence malaisant.

-Je présume que vous êtes Thelerian? Rit le Prince en lui indiquant le chemin du couloir.

- _Cela doit être difficile de me confondre_. Répliqua le diplomate en elfique.

-Pardonnez-moi de ne pas comprendre, mon elfique est suffisant pour converser de futilité avec mon fils ou complimenter ma femme mais mon vocabulaire est très limité.

-J'ai eu droit à l'accueil avec votre épouse et maintenant, le Prince Kili.

-Vous n'êtes pas chanceux, elle a dû sortir le grand jeu!

L'elfe était étonné;

-Tauriel est impitoyable envers sa race. Plus que toutes les autres.

-Votre franchise est admirable. Répliqua l'ambassadeur.

-Elle a raison de vous craindre. Elle sait mieux que tout autre pourquoi.

L'elfe leva le menton. Le Prince nain était teinté de jeu de l'esprit elfique. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une bataille.

Thelerian suivit le Prince Kili dans les couloirs grisâtres. La Salle des Conseils était la même qu'autrefois. Il y avait encore certaines vielles chaises ouvragées mais la plus part avaient dues être remplacée après Smaug.

Thelerian prit siège au milieu et eut le temps de voir le Roi arriver par la même porte que tous les autres. Il conversait avec son neveu et sa sœur avec une corne de bière à la main.

Thelerian discuta de relations économiques et de la crise qui se débutait au Gondor. Il était habitué à l'humour nanesque ainsi qu'à leur mode de pensée, jamais le Conseil ne fut aussi paisible en présence d'être à l'oreille pointue. Le Roi le convia au souper en présence de la famille royale après sa présentation.

Lors de leur arrivée, la Princesse Tauriel et son enfant était déjà à la table. Dis prit la gauche de son petit-fils. Elle lui pinça les joues et pour se venger, le petit lui mit de la purée de pomme de terre dans la barbe. Tous les autres éclatèrent de rire et le petit Taure fit un air très satisfait.

-C'est le Thelerian que je t'ai parlé maman! Dit le Prince en pointant l'elfe.

-Mais oui tu as raison! Répliqua l'Intendante de la Garde.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il est bizarre, c'est un elfe aux cheveux noirs, il devait être jaloux de moi!

Toutes l'assemblée rit pendant qu'il prenait place en remplissant leur assiette.

-Mais tu sais mon Chéri, c'est maman qui est bizarre... Les elfes sont rares aux cheveux de feu, la plus part ont les cheveux blonds presque blancs, noirs comme papa ou pleins d'autres marrons entre les deux. Comme les nains.

Le petit ouvrit la bouche pleine de purée abasourdi :

-Quoi!

Lorsque les adultes rirent de lui, il se reprit :

-C'est pour ça que maman est magique. Parce qu'elle n'est pas pareille!

La Princesse déposa un baiser sur sa tête sans cacher un sourire approbateur.

-Alors Taure, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui! Demanda le Roi en remplissant sa corne à boire.

-Maître Dorki m'a appris à faire de la double maille. Répondit le petit prince ennuyé.

-Comment tu as trouvé ça? Rajouta le Roi amusé de son changement de tempérament.

-C'est long, vous n'avez pas idée! Je ne serais jamais un mailleur de ma vie!

-Alors quel métier on va pouvoir te rentrer dans la tête, jeunot!

Le prince garda sa fourchette entre ses doigts pendant qu'il s'appuya sa tête entre ses mains pour réfléchir :

-Quand j'aurais été faire des patrouilles dehors, je vous le dirais!

Toute la tablée émit un grand rire et la Reine Consorte s'écria :

-Ce petit nain a le sens de l'argumentation, mon frère!

Le roi répondit alors :

-Sa détermination est de la parenté, dans tous les cas!

Le roi prit une longue gorgée;

-Très bien Taure, je fais un marché avec toi.

Le petit prince s'approcha, exité avec les yeux exorbités par son sourire;

-Si tu finis toutes tes classes de Dorki ce mois-ci, tu pourras faire ta formation de palefrenier avec le Maître-Équestre. Si tu arrives à monter sur une selle d'un cheval à ton âge, tu auras ma bénédiction pour devenir un patrouilleur. À partir de ce moment-là, c'est ta maman qui décidera dans quelle mission elle t'envoie.

-En un mois! Ça fait cinq jours et je n'ai fait que tourner des barres et couper des anneaux! Je ne pourrais pas être un digne mailleur en moins d'un mois!

-C'est sur mais si le Maître Dorki juge que tu as fait l'effort, dans 6 semaines tu sors de la Montagne avec un uniforme de patrouilleur avec ta propre cotte de maille que tu auras fait.

Le petit prince analysa d'un œil suspect;

-Bon, vous avez gagné. Je sais que c'est qu'un prétexte pour me faire travailler... et que je n'ai presque aucune chance de pouvoir monter un cheval à 6 ans mais je suis prêt à tout pour aller dehors!

-Tu sais, mon fils, commença Tauriel en faisant glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle lui susurra un secret en elfique à son oreille. Kili était assez proche pour comprendre et Thelerian avait encore l'ouïe assez aiguise pour entendre;

- _Maître Dorki est avant tout un sellier maréchal férrant qui s'occupe aussi d'armurer les chevaux. C'est le temps d'apprendre à te faire une selle adaptée à ta grandeur._

Le petit, la bouche en O, fut frappé de cette révélation.

-Marché conclu, alors!

Il prit son bol en pain et partit :

-Je commence tout de suite alors!

La tablée était amusée. Maintenant entre adultes, le Roi s'adressa à l'Intendante de la Garde;

-C'est une promesse! Dit le Roi en prenant une gorgée. Mais j'ai peur que le feu de sa détermination manque de bois d'ici-tôt!

-Mais il doit passer par là, je ne veux pas tout lui donner sans broncher... Il sait qu'il est prince, déjà qu'il l'a plus facile que les autres, je veux qu'il apprenne à persévérer et garder une motivation. En l'obligeant à apprendre les arts sacrés des nains pour parvenir à ses fins, je crois qu'on y gagne tous... Parce que dès qu'il aura mis le nez dehors, ça sera impossible de le retourner derrière une enclume de forge!

La tablée partagea un petit rire :

-À six ans, j'étais encore dans les jupes de ma mère à apprendre à compter... N'ayez crainte, Thorion a suffisament appris pour lors. C'est le temps de lui laisser un peu d'air. Si la carrière de patrouilleur n'est qu'une brume d'enfance, on le saura vite. Sinon, il collectionnera les absences au Conseil, deviendra probablement le pire Prince d'Erebor et sera engagé dans quelconque aventure d'ici une quarantaine d'année.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il vous en manquait des héritiers! Rit Tauriel en passant sa main sur le dos de son mari.

-Non, mais j'ai un seul descendant qui a la possibilité d'être immortel. C'est peut-être traitre de ma part, mais j'espère que Thorion sera vite déçu de l'air frais des collines et du mystère des forêts. C'est pourquoi je mise sur une éducation nanesque la plus normalisée qu'il soit. Répondit le Roi sévère.

-S'il n'avait pas été privé de sortie depuis sa naissance, je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait pas autant l'attrait de la profession! Rajouta Dis en levant son verre.

Son frère la regarda avec un air outré exagéré;

-Ma sœur, tu étais sensée être de mon bord dans cette décision!

-J'étais! Souligna-t-elle la Reine Consorte en riant.

Le Roi conclue;

-De toute façon, on sait bien qu'il faudra qu'il apprenne à soigner son cheval d'abord, puis à apprendre à manier les armes de troupes montées. Et ça! Hun! On parle d'une dizaine d'année au moins pour faire de lui un guerrier présentable pour sortir! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait partir en excursion sur les monts cet été.

-Â Thorin, il va fendre en deux quand il va l'apprendre! Répliqua Kili en vidant son goblet.

-Il va être à cinquante pieds de la Porte à tous les jours . Je crois que le feu de sa motivation sera suffisamment nourri.

-Mon frère a le don de créer des rebelles, dit Dis à son fils, la main sur le côté de la bouche comme pour dire un secret.

Kili mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour dire qu'il allait garder le secret mais la table entière riait déjà de l'argumentation déclinée.

-Dis, voyons! S'exclama le Roi un peu avancé dans l'ivresse.

-Tu as fait la même chose à Fili, même son frère à suivi après! _Interdit un bouc d'avancer, il te foncera dessus!_

Le Roi se tourna vers l'ambassadeur;

-Vous voyez mon cher, je suis une victime dans cette histoire! Ma chèvre de sœur va me rentrer dedans toute ma vie !

La Reine Consorte lui lança une boulette de porc plein de sauce brune;

-Tiens, Erebor te pardonne! Répliqua-t-elle.

Thelerian ne put cacher d'être amusé. Thranduil pouvait bien dire ce qu'il veut, les nains demeureraient d'adorables créatures de compagnie.

-Et vous, de votre avis ''elfique'', qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire avec le gamin? Demanda le Roi.

Thelerian se remonta dans son siège et réfléchit;

-Aucun standard ne peut être appliqué à un enfant de la sorte. Non seulement sa royauté fait de lui un enfant-nain hors des autres mais sa naissance hybride fera de lui un objet d'exceptions pour toute sa durée de vie.

Sa réponse entraina une vague de hochement de tête et Tauriel se retourna vers son mari en tendant ma main;

-Ah! Tu as raison! Répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il sortit de ses doubles-chausses un petit sachet. La tablée rit;

-Kili arrête de parier, Tauriel a toujours raison! Dit son frère à l'autre bout de la table.

-J'ai tous les avantages de rentrer dans son jeu, crois-moi! Répliqua Kili un grand sourire aux lèvres en prenant son goblet.

Son épouse répliqua par un baiser sonore sur sa joue rougie par le vin. Thelerian prit alors la parole, sachant que la tablée était maintenant dans un stade avancé d'ivresse pour se dévoiler;

-Roi Thorin, pensez-vous vraiment que le Prince sera immortel comme sa mère?

Le Roi esquissa un sourire;

-Surement un peu plus de chance que Kili! Rit-il.

La Reine lui lança un regard foudroyant et Tauriel eut un grand rire;

-Cela va s'en dire, Thelerian, commença la Princesse enceinte, que notre enfant est trop jeune pour juger de ses qualités elfiques. J'ai de forte impression qu'il a le don de parler aux vents comme ma mère. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, il comprend l'âme des choses.

Kili coupa la parole;

-Une fois, un de ses maîtres forgerons m'a dit que Taure lui avait déconseillé de prendre un Lingot de fer en particulier, sans raison. Plus tard, le maître réalisa que la barre forgée avec ce lingot était souillée d'ardoise. La barre était foutue. Taure n'avait pas pu l'expliquer, mais il savait que le lingot n'était pas pur dépensant la surveillance des mouleurs de moules et du maître forgeron. Quand il lui a demandé pourquoi, il a juste dit : le lingot m'avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Dis rajouta;

-Je m'en souviens! Il devait avoir 3 ans et demi et venait de commencer à la forge, personne ne le prenait au sérieux! Je ne me souviens pas longtemps plus tard, il était avec moi et on faisait le tour des quartiers potagers. Il dit qu'on ne devrait pas planter des carottes dans cette rangée-là. Plus tard, les cultivateurs ont réalisé qu'il y avait un gisement de rouille précisément dans cette rangée et toutes les carottes furent perdues. Quand il m'a dit qu'il pensait qu'il y avait des souris dans les murs des cuisines, je n'ai pas hésité et je les ai fait ouvrir. L'abrasion avait presque détruit l'extérieur du mur, on était à deux pieds du dehors et les souris c'étaient fait un terrier à côté de l'armoire à fromages!

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils voient à travers les objets, comme ce lingot, la terre et les murs? Demanda Thelerian.

-Pas vraiment, commenta Kili. Il sent les choses... On dirait que les objets lui chuchotent des indices mais il ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'elles disent.

-Je suis persuadé qu'un instinct aussi divinatoire lui sera précieux à la guerre! Répliqua Fili.

Ce commentaire lui offrit un court applaudissement.

-Et ce don de parler aux vents de votre mère, Tauriel? Demanda l'elfe.

Elle prit un instant pour répondre;

-Ma mère a tellement développé son don qu'elle pouvait savoir où les ennemis étaient sur des lieues ou encore où était perdu un enfant, elle pouvait discerner les mensonges, presque lire dans l'esprit... Elle disait que le vent lui parlait.

-Où est votre mère à présent?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu, j'ai été confié au Roi Thranduil comme protégée depuis mon jeune âge.

-Toutes mes excuses, Princesse.

-Vous êtes en droit d'être ignorant de mon passé. Historiquement, ça fait 8 ans que j'existe!

Kili fit un grand sourire bien ivre en lui flattant les cheveux;

-Pourtant ça fait cinquante ans que je te cherchais! Dit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Non Kili, tu cherchais une montagne que tu n'avais jamais vue!

Il regarda son buste et répliqua;

-Et j'en ai trouvé deux!

La tablée de noble pouffa d'un grand rire! Le Roi se leva et déposa son verre;

-Avant de vous quitter pour la nuit, je voulais vous annoncer que j'avais contacter les Monts Bleus et les Monts de fer . D'ici le prochain jour de Durin, tous les nobles vont m'avoir présenté leur fille célibataire et je vous promets de faire un choix d'ici l'hiver.

-Tu dis ça mais tu espères que Gemmalie n'a pas trouvé parti depuis le temps! Répliqua sa sœur.

-Gemmalie! S'étonna Fili. On avait jamais entendu parlé d'elle!

Le Roi s'assit de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres;

-C'est la fille d'un Duc de la Moria...Enfant, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble... Je lui avais donné un anneau à... quelque chose comme 9 ans. À cette âge-là ça veut rien dire... je n'avais jamais repensé à elle depuis Smaug!

-En tout cas, ces prétendantes vont avoir la comparaison difficile! Gemmalie était une beauté, ébèniste de profession, avec les cheveux presque bleus avec une barbe en vague de mer , commença la Reine en riant.

-et de yeux en émeraude...rajouta le Roi pensif. Bravo, ma sœur! Tu viens de me plonger dans de vieux souvenirs! Plus d'hydromel!

Les serviteurs allèrent remplir les cruches.

FIN DE CHAPITRE

 **Officiellement, il n'a pas encore de suite écrite mais l'histoire continue avec Kili et Tauriel encore quelques années avant de se concentrer sur l'avenir de Thorion dont l'histoire va se terminer sur la Plaine de Pelennor.**

 **Je veux au moins 20 reviews constructifs pour continuer. Partager avec d'autres tolkiendils ou profanes pour plus de contenus!**

 *****MISE À JOUR*** Je n'ai pas eu les 20 reviews demandés … mais l'inspiration m'a rentré dedans. Les prochains chapitres sautent un énorme lapse de temps. Si j'ai suffisamment de motivations, je pourrais composer pour vous l'intermède entre les deux séquences chronologiques.**


	18. Quelques temps plus tard

**Une meilleure transition sera écrite sur demande entre les deux séquences et celui-ci actuellement 19 mais pour le moment, voici la suite de Sang d'Arkenstone. J'avais demandé 20 reviews mais je ne pouvais limiter mon inspiration.L'histoire se situe dans la vie des enfants de Kili et Tauriel quelques années avant que Frodon de parte de Hobbitbourg vers Fondcombe.  
**

Merengelis et Thelerad courait entre les branches de la forêt. Les orcs avaient entourés leur escouade. Depuis une lieue qu'ils couraient à travers l'est, à la recherche d'un terrain où ils pourraient remporter la bataille. Les orcs, créatures viles et lâches abandonnaient habituellement le combat de longue haleine, mais ceux-ci semblaient tenir à leur mort plus que de coutume*.

Thelerad fit un saut à travers les branches et retomba sur un tronc creux qui brisa sous son poids plume. Merengelis le vit, un instant bref, se retourner avec un regard de crainte quand un grand sourire fendit son visage. Le corps dans une chute terrible, il sortit son arc et décocha une flèche derrière Merengelis. C'est alors qu'elle vit une lumière dense miroitant de toutes les couleurs, teinter son visage. Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna. Les orcs, épées en l'air, prenaient la fuite à toute hâte, effrayés par cette source de lumière. Les autres elfes arrêtèrent leur course et se retournèrent, un front unis pour le combat. La jeune elfe ne savait pas qu'elle était cette lumière qui effrayait tant les orcs, mais son instinct naissant de guerrière lui commanda d'imiter ses semblables. Gilthanis, la fille de Thelerad et cousine de Merengelis, arriva à son côté en criant avec son air toujours aussi digne et féroce :

-Ce sont les Princes!

Merengelis en profita pour regarder derrière elle et son maître, son précieux Thelerad, sortait de son piège en lançant son arc sur la branche.

-Maître, tout va bien?

-Bien heureux de recevoir la visite de ces nains…Pour une fois…

Merengelis ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle avait entrepris l'apprentissage de son métier. Son maître prit sa main tendue et sortit des ronces. Il l'invita alors à continuer la traque d'un groupuscule d'orcs avec sa fille.

Gilthanis était un modèle pour Merengelis depuis sa tendre enfance. Les cousines se ressemblaient tant dans leurs traits. Leur caractère cependant était très différent. Merengelis ,ayant vécu seule une grande partie de sa vie, était moins ouverte aux autres gens. Elle se sentait souvent ininstruite sur des banalités de la vie quand beaucoup des domaines de son éducation étaient supérieurs aux autres elfes de son âge. Lorsque le Chef d'escouade sonna le rassemblement, Gilthanis, Thelerad et Merengelis étaient loin des autres mais avaient pourfendus une dizaine d'orcs en fuite.

Le Chef avait trouvé une zone dégagée pour se rassembler. La trentaine d'elfes n'étaient pas encore tous réunis qu'une cinquantaine de personnes s'étaient amassées. Merengelis vit le chef d'escouade, le Grand Elmanil serrer le poignet à un orc. En observant cet étrange évènement, la novice comprit que les personnes ici rassemblées étaient des nains déguisés en orcs. Ils portaient des gants en cuir verdis, du maquillage gras et un masque de cuir sous leur casque. Thelerad, second du Chef, se fit demandés auprès des officiers. Merengelis, en bonne apprentie, suivi son maître.

-Quel grâce que vous soyez de passage, mon cher, je n'aurais pas cru que nous aurions pu courir bien longtemps…

-Ne me remercier pas, Elmanil, mon ami, remercier mon frère, grâce à ces visions nous avons pu vous repérer et déplacer nos troupes. Heureux que le dessein qu'il aille vu soit vain à cette heure!

Le nain-orc officier pointa un autre guerrier. L'orc tira une barre mince de son casque afin de le retirer. La baguette de fer et le casque enlevé, une longue tignasse rousse se libéra. Cela n'échappa point à la jeune elfe que le dit nain avait des oreilles légèrement pointues et une grâce étrange pour un jeune homme de son espèce. Il fait deux longues tresses fines ornementées d'or qui prenaient racine sous son menton et dansaient jusqu'à son ventre.

-Prince Killiam, un honneur de vous rencontrer!

-Nous étions en route vers vos célébrations de la Fête des Étoiles quand j'ai eu mes visions, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour mettre mon frère au courant et j'ai su, que je devais en être!

-Quelle belle stratégie, mes Seigneurs. Il est vrai, qu'une fois guidé par des prédictions, il est plus aisé de prévoir l'accoutrement idéal!

Le chef tâta l'armure grossière du prince avait un regard de dédain amusé.

-Il est rendu commun parmi nos patrouilles de se vêtir comme l'ennemi lorsqu'on traverse ses territoires. Malheureusement, quand on finit par se laver de l'odeur, le subterfuge ne fonctionne plus et il faut en trouver une autre!

Le Chef eut un grand rire. Merengelis sourit sans savoir pourquoi. Gilthanis sortit des rangs et s'approcha de l'autre prince. Surpris, le Prince enleva lui aussi une baguette de son casque. Merengelis comprit que l'aiguille à chapeau était en fait un accessoire pour attacher leurs cheveux. Le Prince avait cependant des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, en dessous de son maquillage gras, Merengelis imagina des traits fins et droits pour un jeune nain. Le Prince tendit son casque à son officier inférieur et tendit la main vers la joue de l'elfe;

-Même pas en rêve, Thorion.

Le Prince sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Parmi les tresses ornementées et la barbe décorée de gemmes, Merengelis vit des oreilles elfiques.

-Toujours aussi farouche, Gil-bella-nis…

-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ce qui faisait la différence, mon Prince…Répondit Gilthanis.

Merengelis savait que sa cousine avait un amant. Elle parlait de lui comme un guerrier légendaire, un bellâtre viril et une lumière scintillante dans sa vie. Gilthanis lui avait parlé de leurs batailles dans les plaines, de leurs nuits de passion mais elle n'avait jamais glissé un mot sur le fait qu'il était un Prince, un Prince Nain de soit…Un prince nain déguisé en orc…

Le Prince avait rit et détendit l'atmosphère en tendant le bras vers Thelerad.

-Thelerad, mon ami, quel plaisir de vous voir…

-Il est rare que cela soit de même, Prince Thorion.

Le nain sourit. Il y avait quelque chose que Merengelis ne savait pas à propos d'eux. Non seulement, personne ne l'avait instruit sur ce mystérieux guerrier mais personne ne lui avait expliqué la source de tout ce malaise. Comme si tout ce qui entourait ces princes devaient être secrets.

-Je vous présente ma filleul et mon apprentie, Merengelis, qui vient de commencer sa formation de patrouilleuse cette semaine.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Merengelis. Votre cousine m'avait vaguement parlé de vous. Je vous présente aussi un peu de ma famille. Voici mon frère, Kiliam…

Ce fut au tour du Prince roux de tendre le bras. Fermement, mais d'une douceur de gentilhomme, le Prince serra son poignet et se présenta;

-Prince Killiam d'Erebor, fils de Kili, Sang d'Arkenstone, pour vous servir…

Elle savait que les nains avaient cette formule en bouche comme une tradition ''pour vous servir », mais, intérieurement, cela avait fait fondre son cœur jusqu'à sentir une chaleur couler bien bas dans son ventre. Elle osa lever les yeux vers le prince. Il avait le trait nettement plus elfique que son frère. Ces yeux étaient devenus blancs comme la mort. Elle fut effrayée mais il serra son bras;

-restez…

-Il a une vision, Dit son frère en reprenant son casque.

Pour un bref moment qui parut un long malaise, Merengelis regarda le spectre blanc envahir ses yeux puis il cligna.

-Des inquiétudes? Demanda un nain tout prêt.

-Non, Orfur. L'Ombre qui a passé sur nos célébrations s'est envolé. La lumière des étoiles brillera pour cette fête et elle sera de bons souvenirs.

Le nain plus âgé, que Merengelis prit pour un conseiller, fut rassuré.

Le Chef demanda des volontaires pour guider des nains jusqu'à la rivière pour ensuite les guider vers la maison. Gilthanis se portant volontaire, Thelerad fut contraint de la suivre. Merengelis comprit sur le chemin vers la rivière que son maître désapprouvait grandement l'attirance de sa fille envers le Prince;

-Père ne comprends rien…Commença Gilthanis dont on lui avait donné le poste de fin de queue avec sa cousine. Ce n'est pas comme si Thorion serait un nain à part entière non plus. Sa mère, la Reine, à épurer ce sang un peu…

-Les Princes…ils sont des demi-elfes? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible?

-Killiam et Thorion sont des Sang d'Arkenstone…

-Je ne comprends pas.

Gilthanis sourit.

-Tu as surement entendu comment la Chevalière Tauriel a fait pour ressusciter Erebor au complet…

-Oui. Bien sur.

-Je sais que Maître Emiar n'en parle pas beaucoup mais Tauriel s'est marié au Prince Kili. Troisième successeur du trône d'Erebor. Ensemble, ils ont eu Thorion, Killiam et leur sœur, Esmé-quelque chose… Ils les appellent les Sang d'Arkenstone car le pouvoir de la pierre que leur mère a absorbé coule dans leur sang. C'est pour ça, la lumière…

-Ils illuminent?

-Un peu… mais l'Arkenstone leur a donné une magie…Leur sœur peut sculpter la pierre et le fer juste par la pensée, Killiam est un illusionniste et voit dans l'avenir et Thorion peur déplacer les choses dans l'air par la volonté et des fois... des fois les choses lui parlent…Et ils reflètent la lumière….

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon maître t'empêcherait de…

-Ah! Rit Gilthanis. Il est un Prince. Il est magicien mais ça n'en demeure pas moins une part de nain!

Merengelis retourna son regard vers la tête de peloton. Elle vit des princes que deux touffes de cheveux.

Rendus à la berge, les nains firent un grand feu et y jetèrent par morceau, armure et autre effets de leur déguisement. Ils gardèrent cependant tous leur masque dans un sac de cuir. Au compte goutte, les nains jetèrent leur grand sac de voyage sur la rive et plongèrent dans l'eau limpide de la rivière.

 **Méga bond dans l'histoire je sais! Commentez si vous aimer! Si vous voulez une transition absolument! Je suis toujours en correction des premiers chapitres!**

 ***',de coutume'' je n'écris jamais vraiment ça mais je m'en fait un malin plaisir dans cette histoire car dans le film, Frodon dit '' la plus bizarre que de coutume'' ( ou quelque chose comme ça) et le ''coutume'' sonne si faux! Ça m'a traumatisé. C'est un insidejoke pas drôle mais voilà. Alakazam et pépitte Hourra**

 **Autre commentaire: les oreilles pointues de Thorion. C'était assez clair dans les chapitres où il est petit qu'il a l'allure d'un petit nain très ordinaire. C'est un erreur de logique scénarique à l'origine mais j'ai décidé de le garder volontairement. Je pense que le gène elfique a de forte probabilité de ''paraître'' durant l'âge adulte. De plus, les oreilles pointues des elfes tolkiens ne sont pas aussi ''intenses'' que bien d'autres univers ( warcraft est l'exemple inverse) donc ça pourrait aussi ne pas avoir ''beaucoup''parru étant enfant... bref...**


	19. Jaune Robe

Merengelis se stationna en hauteur sur une branche qui passait par-dessus la rivière. Elle rit en voyant l'eau claire se teinter du gras maquillage, de la grasse de voyage et du sang. Une chance que le courant était assez fort pour nettoyer le tout en peu de temps. Thelerad continua à alimenter le feu afin de faire disparaître au plus vite toute trace de fer orquerin.

Gilthanis avait attiré son Prince jusqu'à un bosquet, il avait revêtu une jupe en vitesse afin de s'enfuir en douce, main dans la main, dans les buissons. Merengelis sourit. Malgré tout, Gilthanis avait toujours trouvé un moyen de passer les ordres de Thelerad. Quel exemple faisait-elle à la jeune novice!

-À quoi pensez-vous, Jeune Dame? Entendit-elle.

C'était l'autre prince. Il était dans l'eau sous sa branche.

-Que votre frère et ma cousine sont forts peu discrets.

-Je savais que vous alliez dire cela! Rit-il.

-Pourquoi demander si vous savez tout de l'avenir?

-Je ne sais pas tout, Rit-il de ce sourire radieux... mais je savais que je pouvais vous aborder avec cette phrase…

Merengelis sourit. Le prince était nu, l'eau était de plus ne plus claire. En dessous de son subterfuge orquerin se cachait un magnifique guerrier. À l'évidence, Killiam était plus jeune que son frère. Elle le voyait par une pilosité presque absente et des épaules plus frêles. En y réfléchissant, Thorion n'était pas aussi poilu et large que les autres nains, fussent-ils de son âge où non. Ses épaules portaient les marques du port d'une armure lourde et surement mal adaptée qu'était celle des orcs. Il avait aussi de fines cicatrices. Une fois bien propre, elle pouvait constater que la peau du prince scintillait légèrement plus comme du nacre que des gemmes. Dans l'eau, ses cheveux dansaient librement. Il avait des cheveux très longs, plus longs que Dame Enievre qui était, jusque là, son exemple le plus long de chevelure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, chère?

Merengelis était restée longtemps à le scruter. Il fallait qu'elle augmente sa vitesse de déduction.

-Je n'arrive pas à vous cerner.

-Et c'est drôle?

-Non, mais ça mérite un sourire!

Merengelis était fière de sa réplique.

-À ton regard, je comprends que tu nous avais jamais vu. Les elfes sont naturellement obsédés par la lumière… Je connais ce regard.

-Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que vous avez hérité de votre mère?

Killiam prit siège dans les roches rondes de la rivière. Il prit le temps de concocter une réponse.

-Vous savez, Gente Dame, j'ai du sang de ma mère, les oreilles qui sont comme les vôtres, le force de la montagne; la magie de mon peuple… mais de mon père, j'ai aussi l'âme de l'aventure, l'amour du vent et l'œil pour voir les choses, les vraies…Alors, ai-je l'obsession de la lumière comme les elfes? Je ne crois pas mais j'ai celle de mon père, cette obsession pour la beauté où qu'elle soit, d'où qu'elle vienne, qu'elle soit créée de la main travaillante ou du hasard de la nature… la vraie…

La réponse, si douce, si sincère émerveilla la jeune elfe.

-Vous avez souvent dit cela aux jeunes filles pour plaire ou vous saviez que ça allait me plaire? Rajouta Merengelis.

Killiam se retourna pour lui rendre un magnifique sourire;

-Je l'ai souvent pensé… Je ne l'avais jamais dit comme ça…Et non, je ne suis pas comme mon frère, je n'entretiens pas un recueil de prose pour séduire les demoiselles sur la route!

-J'imaginais bien qu'au sérieux de leur relation, Gilthanis ne devait pas être la seule..

-Ne dites pas que j'en ai parlé, mais Gilthanis est la seule de ces amantes qui aillent un avenir avec lui.

-Venant de vous, ça doit être une déclaration sérieuse.

-En effet, par de nombreuses fois j'ai vu le futur Prince d'Erebor prendre les traits de Gilthanis… Deux garçons, nés en même temps…Un deviendra sculpteur de bois et l'autre cavalier de la garde….

Il se retourna et fixa la jeune elfe. Il cligna des yeux rapidement puis son iris disparu laissant place à un sceptre blanc. Il cligna des yeux de nouveaux et retourna son regard vers l'horizon;

-C'est curieux… Dit-il plus à lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce? Demanda l'elfe.

-J'avais pensé que… Oubliez.

Le Prince se leva, sans pudeur ni conclusions alla retrouver ses effets. Les orcs courtaux avaient été remplacés par une trentaine de nains sophistiqués aux toges brodés et ceintures richement ornementées. À peine avant de remarquer son absence, le Prince Thorion fit son entrée afin de commander la suite des évènements. Gilthanis était miraculeusement arrivée près d'elle avec un grand sourire;

-Comme ça, on a fait connaissance de l'autre Prince? Ne trouves-tu pas ça gênant que ta vie soit calquée sur la mienne, on se ressemble mais faudrait que tu trouves ta propre voie, un jour! Rigola l'aînée en reprenant son poste de fin de queue.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, il est venu m'adresser la parole depuis mon perchoir.

-C'est une bonne chose en fait, Killiam est certainement le mieux des deux s'il avait quatre-vingts ans de plus, j'aurais surement craqué pour lui en premier.

-Quel âge a-t-il?

-Le Prince Killiam n'est pas bien plus âgé que toi…Surement une vingtaine de printemps , pas plus…

Merengelis sourit. Elle ne put se l'empêcher.

-C'est surement pour ça qu'il t'a approché. Les princes vivent une vie entière entourée d'aînés et séparer des jeunes de leur âge à cause de leur caste…

La nuit tomba doucement et bientôt les deux princes illuminèrent le chemin de leur simple peau. Si les rayons du soleil avaient pu faire une lueur nacrée, la lumière des astres du soir se reflétaient sur leur chair en émettant un large rayon dans les bois digne d'une vingtaine de torches. Le groupuscule fut rejoint bientôt par des patrouilleurs, signe qu'ils approchaient de la résidence du Seigneur et de la Cité. Merengelis ne connaissait pas encore sa région. Elle connaissait les bosquets aux baies au sud de la Cité, elle connaissait le Jardin des Eaux en son sein, mais en moins d'une semaine elle avait commencé à comprendre le sol qui entourait sa demeure.

Les dames avaient décorés les arbres limitrophes de lanternes afin de guider les nombreux invités à la Fête des Étoiles. Thelerad fut remplacé par le Capitaine afin d'escorter les invités. Les nains devaient être les derniers arrivés. Merengelis comprit qu'elle était libérée de ses engagements. Gilthanis reçu un baise-main de la part de son prince et Merengelis rompit les rangs en levant les yeux au ciel. Un main se pausa alors sur son épaule;

-N'hésitez même pas, prenez la jaune…

Elle se retourna et vit le dos du Prince Killiam rejoindre les siens. Son incompréhension fut de courte durée. Rentrée à son arbre-maison, sa mère avait laissé deux tenues sur son lit; une magnifique robe d'un vert dense, une version de soirée de la toge qu'elle portait dans le tous les jours comme guerrière ou une autre d'un chiffon léger jaune aux passementeries d'or. Sa mère avait sélectionné parmi ses mocassins personnels, une magnifique œuvre en cuir fin teint au bronze et à l'huile de fèves avec des broderies fines.

Sa mère fabriquait des souliers. C'était son métier et comme tous les elfes, elle mettait tout son cœur dans son ouvrage. Merengelis alla à la source dans sa maison et prit le temps de rincer son corps de sa journée. Elle laissa sa tunique d'apprentie pendre et revêtit le choix que l'oracle lui avait conseillé. Le jaune clair lui rappelait tant son enfance. C'était une couleur qu'elle avait tant voulu chasser de son corps et pourtant, sans l'uniforme de la guerre, c'était toujours la couleur qui lui seyait le mieux. Elle emprunta un serre-tête à sa mère comme il lui était coutume. N'ayant aucune habilité dans la coiffure, elle laissa ses cheveux à goût de la nature et glissa le serre-tête dans ses mèches.

Merengelis se glissa dans les festivités. Elle resta un moment parmi les plus jeunes. Elle était une des rares de sa communauté dans sa tranche d'âge. Les adultes étaient légions et les enfants étaient tous si jeunes. Depuis toujours la plus vieille enfant de la Cité ou la plus jeune des adultes, même durant les fêtes, elle ne savait où trouver son plaisir.

Elle se laissa tenter au buffet. Elle picora des fruits de mer et des légumes bien aromatisés quand sa main rencontra des gants de daim. Elle leva les yeux vers le Prince Killiam;

-Vous aurez été embêtées si j'aurais dit la rouge…?

-J'aurais perdu foi en votre pouvoir… Comment aviez vous su? Je veux dire, comment avez-vous pu me voir hésiter quand, en me suggérant la jaune, je n'ai même pas hésiter… Votre vision n'est donc jamais arrivée?

-Oui, c'est souvent le cas quand je dévoile l'avenir… Je le change. Je savais que dans l'avenir où vous portiez la robe verte, vous aurez eu un malaise. Vous seriez restés avec les enfants longtemps, un vous aurait fait un commentaire et vous serez partie dans votre Cité, seule et calme… Vous aurez escaladé l'arbre qui vous serre de maison et auriez fêter les étoiles à les admirer, seule…

-et dans l'histoire de la robe jaune, où je finis ma soirée?

Le Prince Killiam eu un sourire en coin ravageur;

-Si je le dis, l'avenir sera changé…

-Je dois avouer qu'il me semble logique d'admirer les étoiles lors du jour de la Fête des Étoiles…

-Venez admirer le spectacle que mon frère et moi allons faire, ensuite, nous irons voir les astres!

Le Prince Killiam pausa sa main sur sa taille. C'était poli et protocolaire mais cette main masculine sur son corps à travers le textile mince fit raidir la jeune guerrière.

Le Prince Thorion, une corne à boire toute faire en argent dans une main, frappa dessus avec une massive cuillère dorée;

-Attention, mes dames, mes sieurs, elfes, nains : amis! À la demande de votre Seigneur, mon frère et moi avons préparé une démonstration de la magie de l'Arkenstone.

Le Prince Killiam remit son gobelet à Merengelis en s'avançant sur une place d'honneur libérée pour eux;

-Comme certains l'ignore peut-être, notre magie vient de la Pierre Arkenstone que notre mère, l'Actuelle Reine d'Erebor, Tauriel, fille de la forêt, Chevalière de l'Arkenstone, a, de ces mains nues, fracturés afin de libérer son pouvoir et ainsi ressusciter tous les alliés tombés dans les champs de la bataille des cinq armés.

-Notre mère, continua Thorion, acquis alors une grande magie qui avait comme seule manifestation des mains reflétant la lumière des astres!

Le Prince Thorion fit un grand mouvement et, guidé par des mains bien plus grandes, les branches s'écartèrent afin de montrer le ciel étoilé.

La foule s'exclama de surprise et de ravissement.

-À la naissance de mon frère, cette magie se manifesta par la force de déplacer les choses à sa volonté et d'entendre la vérité dans le réalité. À la naissance de ma sœur, elle manifesta cette magie par le pouvoir de sculpter dans le roc par la seule force de sa voix. Bien avant de naître, je portais le don de voir à travers les brumes du futur, d'entendre les murmures du passé mais surtout, d'enchanter le présent!

Le Prince Killiam, d'un geste précis digne d'un danseur mima de lancer un javelot. Dans l'ouverture que son frère avait fait, une nuée de lucioles prit naissance. Les lumières se multiplièrent et changèrent de couleurs jusqu'à dominer la clairière des fêtes.

Les elfes applaudirent avec joie et une retentissante politesse pendant que les nains et autres invités s'exclamèrent sans limites.

Le Prince Thorion fit un grand tour sur lui-même et d'un autre geste surement maintes fois pratiqué, les deux princes rejoints leur dos et illuminèrent la clairière d'une dense lumière avant de disparaître. Un battement de cil plus tard, Killiam reprenait son gobelet dans sa main et Thorion avait reprit sa corne à boire à la table des nains. Les nains rirent d'un rire franc qui connaissait la blague sans comprendre le truc;

-Comment faites-vous ça?

-Secret de magicien.

-Non, mais je veux dire…Tu peux créer des lucioles? C'est…

-Non, je crée des illusions… Ce ne sont que des mirages…Des lumières...

Merengelis essaya de capturer une luciole mais elle se désintégra sous ses doigts. Elle sourit, éblouie de cette belle magie;

-Vous faites souvent cela?

-Des lucioles?

-Non, des spectacles?

-Non… Notre mère nous interdisait de pratiquer notre magie en public… Elle avait peur que les ennemis apprennent à la comprendre…

-C'est sage.

-Mais il y a très peu d'usage militaire à cela… Thorion peut pousser des rangs d'armée mais il s'épuisera avant de remporter une bataille si elle n'est pas la nuit… Esmériel peut aussi bien faire fondre une armure sur le dos d'un orc mais sans la lumière des astres de la nuit, elle va tomber… et moi… je n'arrive encore qu'à mettre de l'ambiance dans des fêtes

-et arriver au bon moment pour sauver la vie de jeunes elfes…

-Je ne peux dénier l'utilité de mes visions…

-Votre magie prend donc sa source dans la lumière des étoiles?

-je ne sais pas, un peu, surement...de la Lune aussi… Nous pouvons faire de la magie dans le jour mais notre énergie sera dissoute jusqu'au soir…

-Donc vous êtes des créatures de la nuit?

Le Prince rit en prenant une gorgée;

-Et oui, de paire avec les nazguls, les trolls et les nécromanciens!

Merengelis ne saisit par le sarcasme ce qui fit rire le Prince. Sans comprendre, celui-ci l'avait guidé de plus en plus loin dans la Clairière des fêtes vers le Jardin des Eaux.

-Prince Killiam, …

-Je vous autorise à m'appeler Killiam lorsque nous sommes seuls, Merengelis…

La jeune elfe sourit;

-Killiam, alors, je voudrais savoir la raison pour laquelle vous portez un intérêt distingué pour moi?

-N'ayez crainte que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre exemple sur mon frère en ce qui concerne le traitement des femmes de votre région…

-Pourtant, à en juger par son sourire et les anecdotes que je connaissais de son amant avant de savoir qui il était, Gilthanis semblait heureuse de votre frère

-Si je peux m'attendre à votre bonheur, je ferais ce qui se doit, mais je ne crois pas que j'y parviendrais par les mêmes moyens.

-Vous avez , pourtant, le pouvoir des illusions pour œuvrer pour vous? Rajouta Merengelis en essayant l'humour ironique.

-Je n'abuserais jamais de l'arkenstone pour avoir des faveurs des dames… Déjà que je m'en serre trop souvent sur les hommes!

Merengelis sourit et avança sa prochaine blague;

-je ne savais pas que les nains faisaient cela entre hommes.

Le Prince éclata un grand rire;

-Ce n'est pas dans le sens que je l'avais imaginé!

Il rit encore et prit la dernière gorgée de son gobelet avant de l'abandonner sur un tronc.

-L'art de l'illusion me serre à garder le courage dans mes troupes. Je peux leur donner le sentiment du chez-soi quand on loge dans une caverne poisseuse, leur donner du confort dans des bottes mouillées, leur faire oublier la douleur… Tous les jours mon pouvoir se perfectionnent… Je ne serais jamais un commandant naturel comme mon souverain, comme ma mère… Je ne serais jamais un orateur de la qualité de mon père ou mon oncle mais j'ai ça… Ces illusions qui rendent ceux qui m'entourent des cœurs remplis de Foi…

-Vous avez de ces mots… Je ne savais pas que les nains enseignaient pareille poésie?

-C'est ma mère qui a tenu à ce que j'apprenne… L'ambassadeur nous donnait des leçons. Je suis le seul qui aimait ça plus que les autres...mais mon Père a toujours été un poète naturel à mes yeux. Même avec un sandarin basique il réussissait à créer des proses avec des simples phrases...

-La poésie te sied comme cette robe jaune me va!

-Deux choses que j'ai choisi. Sourit-il.

Ils arrivèrent aux Jardins d'Eaux. Kiliam trouva un lit de mousse et y prit siège. Merengelis le rejoint. Une fois assise, il se coucha et pointa de ses bras le ciel :

-Voilà la vue que je m'attendais en célébrant les Étoiles!

Merengelis leva la tête puis se laissa s'allonger.

Elle rencontra avant la mousse un bras chaud qui engloba son épaule. Saisie de ce rapprochement, elle prit son aise dans le bras du Prince malgré que ses yeux furent écarquillés de son malaise évident.

-Nos deux peuples ont différentes façons de voir les constellations. Ça m'a énervé toute ma vie de voir dans le Soldat , la Vigne… de voir dans l'Ours du Nord aussi la Belette…

\- N'est-ce pas étrange d'un sang mêlé de parler de ses ''peuples''?

-J'ai beau avoir la majorité de mon sang dans le berceau de la forêt des elfes, mon cœur est ancré dans la montagne des nains et coule dans mes veines comme le Torrent…

-La majorité, ne parle-t-on pas de moitié? Une moitié ne peut être majoritaire?

-Ah, je pourrais répondre, mais malgré que j'aille vu un avenir avec vous, cette avenir n'est pas présent… et lorsque cela sera, je vous parlerais de ces secrets…

-C'était donc cela votre vision quand vous m'avez serré le bras?

-J'ai vu un instant qui ressemble à celui-ci… Dans cet instant, vous portiez d'autres habits et des traits de quelques années supplémentaires… C'était une autre Fête des Étoiles et dans cette instant, on se connaissait déjà.

-Que cela doit être rassurant de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes en sachant lesquels porter son attention. Sourit Merengelis.

-Vous cultivez l'ironie ou vous aimez la récolter?

-Je crois que ma culture de l'humour n'ait pas encore porté fruit.

-Mais elle croit en toute beauté! Conclut Killiam.

Ils restèrent encore un moment allongé sur le sol avant qu'une active conversation à propos des constellations émerge.

 **Commentaire: Je viens de réviser cette partie... Je m'étais beaucoup amusé avec le langage floral de Kili dans les chapitres précédents, c'était naturel de le transmettre à son enfant!**

 **Insultes, reproches, inquiétudes, traumatismes, admirations ou commentaires constructifs sont tous pris en compte!**


End file.
